


Buntownik z niego

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - no war; no teams, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sniper rebelem bardzo, Spy nauczycielem francuskiego, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>René jest nauczycielem francuskiego w prywatnej szkole, znajdującej się w niewielkim, ale zamożnym amerykańskim miasteczku. Pewnego dnia w jego życie wdziera się Australijczyk imieniem Mundy wraz ze swoim motocyklem, by generalnie doprowadzić go do białej gorączki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczenie genialnego fanficka "He's A Rebel" Usedtobehmc. Mam ogromny sentyment do tego tekstu i wielką nadzieję, że wy również polubicie go tam samo, jak ja. So... indżojcie.

  
Warkot silnika powoli doprowadzał René do szaleństwa. Nie wspominając już o tym, że zupełnie dekoncentrował jego uczniów. Chłopcy, którzy siedzieli najbliżej okien, usiłowali ukradkiem dojrzeć osobę, która zaparkowała na ich szkolnym parkingu a ci, którzy byli zbyt daleko by móc zobaczyć, rozglądali się i szeptali między sobą.  
  
Cała sytuacja nie byłaby tak irytująca, gdyby ta cholerna rzecz po prostu odjechała, jednak ktokolwiek tam się zatrzymał, siedział na zewnątrz z włączoną maszyną już od dobrych pięciu minut. A pięć minut podczas lekcji było wręcz całą wiecznością.  
  
René zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli zaraz nie uspokoi swojej klasy, to przez resztę zajęć będzie już tylko gorzej. Musiał na powrót ich przyhamować. Podszedł do okna i zerknął na parking tylko po to, by zauważyć, że człowiek na motocyklu był tak skupiony na swojej mapie, że aż zignorował potrzebę ciszy i spokoju całej reszty świata.  
  
– Asseyez–vous – zrugał chłopca, który odchylił się na swoim krześle, by podstępnie łypnąć na zewnątrz. Nie winił dzieciaków za ich ciekawość, w końcu motocykl to nie jest coś, co widzi się na co dzień w tym miasteczku. Już prędzej skutery. Okazjonalnie Vespy. Czyli nie prawdziwe motocykle.  
  
– Zostańcie na miejscach – polecił klasie i opuścił pomieszczenie, będąc i tak przekonanym, że chłopcy go nie posłuchają.  
  
W myślach układał sobie wiązankę, która wygłosi temu prymitywnemu mężczyźnie, włączając w to lakoniczne formułki i kilka poważnych postulatów, które może wymóc na nieznajomym. Nie był przerażony, a tym bardziej onieśmielony wizją konfrontacji (niektórzy odważyliby się zauważyć, że był człowiekiem _bardzo_ skłonnym do kłótni), jednakże myśl o coraz bardziej zbliżającym się starciu z nieznajomym, dolegliwie sprawiła, że jego serce zaczęło bić troszeczkę szybciej.  
  
René musiał jednak przyznać, że piękny jesienny dzień był idealny na przejażdżkę na motocyklu. Powietrze było przyjemnie chłodne, a drzewa tylko zachęcały do spędzania czasu na zewnątrz, w dodatku dzięki nim atmosfera była rześka, trzeźwa i czysta. Nie wpływało to jednak wcale pozytywnie na jego nastrój: był teraz niezwykle nie w humorze i ten bezmyślny kretyn poczuje jego niezadowolenie na własnej skórze.  
  
Osobnik okazał się być bardzo wysoki, nawet pomimo tego, że wciąż siedział na motocyklu i uważnie śledził wzrokiem drogi na mapie, jak gdyby miało to doprowadzić do odkrycia jakiegoś pogrzebanego skarbu. Nawet nie zauważył, że René podszedł do niego.  
  
– Przepraszam bardzo – zaczął z grymasem irytacji na twarzy, wywołanym przez ogłuszający ryk silnika. – Przeprasz–– – Oczywistym jednak było, że jego niezwykle miłe powitanie nie było wcale słyszalne.  
  
Wyciągnął dłoń i klepnął mężczyznę w plecy, czując nawet przez cienką, czarną i skórzaną motocyklową kurtkę kość jego ramienia.  
  
Nieznajomy aż podskoczył, wydając z siebie krótki, urwany okrzyk zaskoczenia, co było słyszalne nawet ponad warkotem wydawanym przez silnik. Spojrzał gniewnie na René, prawie że z mordem w oczach i jedną ręką chwycił się za klatkę piersiową, a drugą wyłączył silnik.  
  
Ten okropny dźwięk maszyny mógł być zagłuszony jedynie przez... akcent mężczyzny.  
  
– Jezus, kumplu! Prawie dostałem ataku serca! Nie można się tak skradać do faceta! Jesteś czymś na wzór cholernego szpiega?  
  
Pomijając już skrzypiące detale jego akcentu, René nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy myśli, że mężczyzna wygląda jak koń. Miał pociągłą twarz z mocnym zgryzem, a ponadto był chudy. Bardzo chudy, warto dodać. Obcisłe dżinsy, które nosił, podkreślały to tylko bardziej.  
  
– Wybacz, już wyjaśniam czego od ciebie chcę. Twój... pojazd rozpraszał moich uczniów. Zamierzałem poprosić, byś wyłączył go do momentu, gdy będziesz gotowy odjechać.  
  
– Twoich co?  
  
– Moich uczniów. A to szkoła, przed którą właśnie zaparkowałeś – stwierdził wolno, jak gdyby mówił do przedszkolaka i wskazał ręką na budynek za nim.  
  
– Szkoła? Myślałem, że to posiadłość Conagherów... – Mężczyzna popatrzył na powrót na swoją mapę.  
  
– Nie, to około pięciu mil drogi stąd. Jeśli będziesz jechać wzdłuż głównej drogi to dotrzesz tam w przeciągu kilku minut. – Wywrócił oczami. Cała sprawa dłużyła się bardziej, niż przypuszczał, że będzie.  
  
– Co to za akcent? Chyba nie jesteś stąd. – Gość poskładał swoją mapę, jak gdyby dostosowując się do wskazówek René.  
  
– Pff, mógłbym powiedzieć to samo o tobie – bąknął w odpowiedzi.  
  
– Ja jestem z Australii, wybraliśmy się na małą wycieczkę. – Uśmiechnął się promiennie i poklepał kierownicę motoru. – Przedzieram się po Ameryce aż z Kalifornii i jadę do Nowego Jorku. Wiesz, zwiedzam miasta, poznaję ludzi, coś na wzór przygody. – Wyglądał na absurdalnie dumnego z siebie. René przyjrzał się jego skromnemu dobytkowi, który był zwinięty i przypięty do tyłu pojazdu.  
  
– Hm. Tak, jasne. Teraz muszę wrócić już do moich uczniów––  
  
– To skąd mówiłeś, że jesteś?  
  
René westchnął.  
  
– Nie mówiłem. Francja. Jestem z Francji. Uczę w tej szkole. – Wskazał ponownie na budynek. – I muszę teraz wrócić do chłopców, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. Wyszedłem tylko, by poprosić cię o wyłączenie silnika.  
  
– Więc czego uczysz?  
  
Mój Boże, ten człowiek absolutnie nie potrafił zrozumieć wysyłanych mu sygnałów.  
  
– Francuskiego. A teraz, panie...  
  
– Mundy. Ale moi znajomi mówią na mnie "Snajper". – Wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń w rękawiczce, na co ten złapał ją z ociąganiem.  
  
– Jestem pewny, że wcale cię tak nie nazywają.– Zakaszlał subtelnie. – Ja nazywam się René i aktualnie muszę już iść. Żegnam. – Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył z powrotem do szkoły.  
  
– Na razie, Szpiegu. – Usłyszał jeszcze głos Mundy'ego za plecami. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, chcąc spytać co niby miał rozumieć przez to przezwisko, jednak mężczyzna właśnie odpalił na powrót silnik.  
  
Australijczyk odjechał z parkingu, czemu towarzyszył ryk maszyny i popędził wzdłuż drogi z niepokojącą prędkością, do momentu aż wreszcie zniknął z pola widzenia Francuza, zostawiając po sobie jedynie ślady opon na bruku.  
  
– Idiota, jeszcze się zabije – burknął pod nosem. Zwrócił wzrok do góry i zobaczył całą czternastkę swoich uczniów, wgapiających się prosto w miejsce, gdzie wcześniej stali. Zapewne nie omieszkali się ich nie podsłuchiwać.


	2. Chapter 2

  
René westchnął, patrząc na kupkę testów, piętrzącą się przed nim. Jak zwykle wysokie wyniki należały do tych pilnych, przykładnych uczniów, natomiast słabe oceny przypadały chłopcom, którzy byli inteligentni, jednakże leniwi. Oczywiście po raz kolejny zatrzymał się na dłużej przy sprawdzaniu pracy Thomasa. Chłopak był bystry, każdy by to zauważył. Zadania domowe i prace na lekcji zawsze odrabiał pierwszorzędnie. Perfekcyjna umiejętność odmiany czasowników, polepszająca się z dnia na dzień budowa zdań... nawet jego wymowa była powyżej średniej klasy. Thomas może i był lekko gapowaty, ale też przyjacielski i towarzyski. Wydawałoby się, że naprawdę lubił uczyć się i mówić w innym języku. Jednak gdy tylko położyło się przed nim cokolwiek ze słowem "test", chłopak nagle przestawał myśleć. Za każdym razem. René nie miałby większych oporów przed nierobieniem sprawdzianów wcale, jednakże czy miał jakiekolwiek inne wyjście? Dyrekcja wymagała od niego sprawdzania wiedzy dzieciaków poprzez egzaminy, jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie siebie starającego się przekonać komisję do zmiany zdania, mówiąc im coś w stylu "zaufajcie mi, jestem zawodowcem".  
  
René siedział w klasie sam, aż wreszcie usłyszał dzwonek obwieszczający koniec zajęć, a wraz z tym gwar uczniów, którzy wybiegli na świeże powietrze. Oparł się na krześle, przyrzekając sobie, że znajdzie rozwiązanie problemu Thomasa później. Może po prostu powinien sprawdzić chłopaka w inny sposób? Jakiś test po lekcjach bez określonego czasu przeznaczonego na rozwiązanie go? Lub mógł przepytać go na osobności, co nie wywierałoby takiej presji...  
  
Powinien o tym porozmawiać z dziekanem.  
  
Zapakował do swojej teczki prace, które wciąż wymagały sprawdzenia i ściągnął swój kapelusz oraz płaszcz z wieszaka, stojącego w rogu. Poczuł ogromną potrzebę napicia się kawy.  
  
+++++  
  
– Siemasz, belfrze! – Francuz usłyszał wrzask z końca korytarza i jęknął przeciągle, stając twarzą w twarz z uczniem, którego inni nauczyciele ochrzcili mianem "Skauta".  
  
– Panie Ahearn, kilkakrotnie zwróciłem panu uwagę, by zwracać się do mnie per panie Bellamy. Nie "belfrze".  
  
Skaut zatoczył się teatralnie, udając, że się krztusi.  
  
– Ugh, niech mnie pan nie nazywa mnie "panem Ahearnem", to brzmi tak staromodnie. Zresztą, nieważne! Niech pan popatrzy! – Zamachał niecierpliwie zmiętym papierem, który wyciągnął wcześniej z kieszeni, by przyciągnąć uwagę René. Mężczyzna chwycił kartkę dwoma palcami i skupił się na gryzmołach, którymi była popisana. Udało mu się wywnioskować, że był to test z historii z klasy Mikhaila Andopova. Na samej górze sprawdzianu widniało duże, czerwone "3+", a zaraz obok piętniła się notatka nauczyciela **"Dobra robota, maluchu!"** *.  
  
René nie mógł powstrzymać ironicznego uśmiechu, wpełzającego mu na usta. Wszyscy byli maluchami w porównaniu z tym kolosalnym mężczyzną.  
  
– Dostałem tróję! – obwieścił Skaut, wznosząc ręce do góry w geście zwycięstwa. – I to nie tylko tróję, ale tróję z _plusem_. Wie pan co to oznacza?  
  
– Że jesteś nieznacznie ponad przeciętną? – zapytał sceptycznie René.  
  
– Dokładnie tak! – Skaut porwał z powrotem kartkę, uspakajając się. – Później pokażę test mamie, będzie skakać z radości. A właśnie, jeszcze coś. – Wepchnął papier z powrotem do kieszeni. – Uh, chciałem tylko podziękować za pokazanie mi tego sposobu do uczenia się. Ta cała kini... czy keno...  
  
– Kinestetyczna nauka – podpowiedział René.  
  
– No, no właśnie! Zrobiłem nawet te karty z obrazkami, wie pan. Zacząłem się z tego uczyć i to jest genialne! Przetestuję to jeszcze następnym razem, żeby być pewnym, że rzeczywiście działa. Mama powiedziała, że jeśli kiedyś dostanę z czegoś piątkę to pomyśli nad skombinowaniem mi psa. Chciałbym wielkiego pitbula, żeby moi bracia już więcej nie myśleli o podbieraniu mi deseru, czy coś.  
  
Jeśli René nie przerwałby tej rozmowy, to Skaut przypuszczalnie trajkotałby bez przerwy przez kolejne dwadzieścia minut.  
  
– Dobrze więc, panie Ahearn, gratuluję odkrycia nowej pasji historycznej. Miłego weekendu. – Poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu z niejaką sympatią, po czym wyminął go pośpiesznie.  
  
– Jasne, to do następnego, belfrze!  
  
+++++  
  
René wrzucił teczkę na siedzenie pasażera w swoim samochodzie, wyjechał ze szkolnego parkingu i opuścił szyby, by wpuścić do środka chłodne powietrze, które wypełniło pojazd i rozwiało mu włosy.  
Prognozer pogody w radio obwieścił, że wieczorem temperatura spadnie nawet do – 1 stopnia Celsjusza ze względu na zimny front z północy. Zima zbliżała się już nieubłaganie, jednak wciąż mieli kilka przyjemnych dni w zanadrzu, zanim zapuka im w okna.  
Mijając posiadłość Conagherów w drodze do miasta wyjrzał przez okno, samemu nie do końca wiedząc, co oczekiwał tam zobaczyć. Przednie bramy były zamknięte, więc praktycznie nic przez nie nie dało się dojrzeć. Wzruszył tylko ramionami i na nowo skupił się na drodze.  
  
+++++  
  
Miasto Teufort było jednym z tych bardziej zamożnych w stanie. Mieszkańcy byli majętni, posiadali pieniądze i niezwykle lubili to podkreślać. Szkoła, w której René pracował, była prywatną placówką jedynie dla chłopców, która dumnie deklarowała, że jej uczniowie dostają się do najlepszych uniwersytetów w USA, a potem ( głównie dzięki rodzicom) zajmują najlepsze możliwe stanowiska pracy. Domy w miasteczku były zarówno piękne, jak i sceniczne w tym samym czasie, a ludzie zawsze dobrze ubrani i wyrachowani.  
  
Główna ulica miasteczka była skrupulatnie konserwowana i dekorowana, wyglądała na wyrwaną prosto z pocztówki. Właściwie to nawet pamiętał kilku fotografów, którzy rzeczywiście umieścili zdjęcia ich miejscowości na kartkach pocztowych.  
  
René zatrzymał się na parkingu niedaleko jego ulubionej kawiarni, kiedy tylko znalazł wolne miejsce do parkowania. Kawiarnia była prowadzona przez jednego z miejscowych, a jedną z ulubionych rzeczy, które zazwyczaj tam zamawiał, był francuski wypiek z czekoladowym biszkoptem (odmawiał nazwania tego ciasteczkiem). Uwielbiał zasiadać na jednym z wyściełanych krzeseł przy oknie, relaksując się i sprawdzając testy.  
  
Kiedy wszedł do środka, ucieszył się na widok swojej ulubionej baristki za ladą, która teraz uważnie przygotowywała ciasto.  
  
– Witam, panie Bellamy! – zaćwierkała i natychmiast zaczęła podgrzewać wypiek, przy okazji mieląc ręcznie nasiona do jego kawy.  
  
René uśmiechnął się do niej i zrobił głęboki wdech, wdychając kawowy zapach, który unosił się w pomieszczeniu. Rozejrzał się za wolnym miejscem i prawie od razu zauważył wysokiego, tyczkowatego mężczyznę w skórzanej kurtce, który pogrążony był we śnie na jednym z krzeseł przy oknie.  
  
Francuz był tak zdezorientowany, że aż obejrzał się wokoło, by sprawdzić czy ktokolwiek widział to co on, czy po prostu to sobie wyobraził.  
  
Podszedł wolno do lady, nie spuszczając wzroku z tego australijskiego łazęgi. Mężczyzna spał jak zabity, a mimo że okulary przysłaniały połowę jego twarzy, René mógł z łatwością stwierdzić, że jest niezwykle rozluźniony. Jego głowa była oparta o klatkę piersiową, a ręce leżały zaplecione w pasie. Na stoliku przed nim stała w połowie opróżniona filiżanka już ostygłej kawy.  
  
– Shu... – zaczął, a młoda baristka zbliżyła się do niego. – Co... tu się stało? – Wykonał nieokreślony gest w stronę śpiącego mężczyzny.  
  
– Dziwne, no nie? Przyniosłam mu filiżankę kawy, a mniej więcej po tym postanowił tu zasnąć. Gdyby szef byłby dzisiaj w pracy, to pewnie by go już stąd wykopał. No ale wyglądał na naprawdę zmęczonego, a ja nie miałam serca, by go budzić. I przede wszystkim nie mamy dzisiaj dużo ruchu, więc w sumie myślę, że nikt nie ma nic przeciwko. Zresztą, patrz jaką ma genialną kurtkę! – Uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła jego ciasto z podgrzewacza, prawie w tym samym czasie, kiedy jego kawa się zaparzyła. Zapach był tak boski, że jego spięte mięśnie mimowolnie się rozluźniły.  
  
Zapłacił, zostawiając hojny napiwek i skierował się do przeciwległego rogu kawiarni. Upewnił się przy tym, że nieznajomy pozostał na linii jego wzroku, samemu nawet nie wiedząc, dlaczego jest nim tak zainteresowany.  
  
Prawdopodobnie była to po prostu ciekawość wynikająca z osobliwości tej sytuacji. Jeśli miałby cokolwiek powiedzieć o Teufort, to na pewno to, że to miasto było konsekwentnie... niezmienne. Nigdy się tu wiele nie działo i to chyba nawet było w jakiś sposób zamierzone. Rada miejska utrzymywała wszystko piękne, przyzwoite i spokojne, i to był właśnie główny powód, dla którego René się tu osiedlił, jeśli miał być szczery.  
  
Jego rozmyślenia zostały brutalnie przerwane, kiedy dzwoneczek przy drzwiach zatrajkotał wściekle, obwieszczając tym samym przybycie kolejnej osoby, tym razem szeryfa miasteczka, Jane Doe. Mężczyzna omiótł wzrokiem pomieszczenie, natrafiając na śpiącego włóczykija i zbliżył się do niego z wyciągniętą pałką policyjną.  
Francuz przeważnie nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi na szeryfa. Wiedział tylko, że jest to brutalny, kompletnie antyintelektualny człowiek, który w dodatku był tyranem. Jednak nie odezwał się wcale, gdy szeryf zbliżył się do Australijczyka i szturchnął go pałką w nogę. Zamiast tego oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, jak gdyby po to, by lepiej usłyszeć rozmowę, która zaraz miała nastąpić.  
  
Mężczyzna...jak on tam się nazywał...Mundy. Mundy obudził się gwałtownie i skupił rozbiegany wzrok na policjancie majaczącym się przed nim. Podniósł ręce do góry, jednak nie wyglądało na to, by zamierzał wstać z miejsca.  
  
– Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, kumplu?  
  
– Otrzymałem skargę, że niebezpieczny włóczęga śpi w miejscu publicznym, dlatego przyszedłem cię stąd pogonić, synu – odpowiedział uszczypliwie, szturchając Mundy'ego pałką w klatkę.  
  
Mundy uśmiechnął się pogodnie, jednak René doskonale widział, że tylko ukrywa tym swoje niezadowolenie.  
  
– Nie spałem, kumplu, przymknąłem tylko na chwilę oczy. I nie jestem niebezpieczny, jedynie niebezpiecznie przystojny. – Uśmiechnął się głupio, jednak mina zaraz mu zrzedła, kiedy zobaczył, że szeryf w ogóle nie zareagował. – W dodatku nie jestem włóczęgą, tylko tędy przejeżdżam.  
  
– Chcesz dyskutować ze _mną_ na temat znaczenia danego słowa, synu? Znajdujesz się na terenie własności prywatnej i nie jesteś tu mile widziany. – Kolejne szturchnięcie pałką.  
  
René obejrzał się po kawiarni i zobaczył, że reszta klientów nie jest nawet zbytnio zainteresowana ich wymianą zdań, niektórzy tylko popijali swoje napoje ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jak gdyby mówiło to coś w stylu "krzyżyk na drogę". Wszyscy, za wyjątkiem Shu, która stałą za ladą i wyglądała na rozczarowaną i pełną współczucia.  
  
– Słuchaj, kumplu – zaczął znowu Mundy, wyraźnie zirytowany.  
  
– Synu, jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie swoim "kumplem" i będziesz miał niezłe kłopoty.  
Mundy wziął głęboki oddech.  
  
– _Przyjacielu_ , zatrzymałem się tu tylko na filiżankę kawy. Faktycznie, mogłem się zdrzemnąć, jednak wcale nie zachowuję się podejrzanie i– –  
  
Urwał w połowie, kiedy Doe przechylił pałką policyjną w połowie opróżnioną filiżankę, która wychyliła się niebezpiecznie w kierunku kolan Mundy'ego. Jeśli kawa nie ostygła do końca, to mogła go naprawdę mocno poparzyć. Mężczyzna popatrzył na plamę czerniącą się na jego spodniach i podniósł się wolno.  
  
Jeśli ktokolwiek zapytałby René o to później to niemiałby żadnego sensownego wytłumaczenia, dlaczego zrobił to, co zrobił.  
  
Podniósł się i podszedł do nich, przybierając najmilszą minę, na jaką tylko mógł się zdobyć.  
  
– Ah, Mundy! Wybacz, chyba zasiedziałem się zbyt długo w łazience, ta kawa daje nieźle popalić. O, oficer Doe! Jak się miewasz? Widzę, że zdążyłeś poznać mojego kuzyna! – Położył rękę na ramieniu Mundy'ego, zaciskając ją mocno w jawnym ostrzeżeniu.  
  
– Twój kuzyn? – Doe zmierzył ich sceptycznie wzrokiem, robiąc krok w tył.  
  
René czuł, że Mundy praktycznie się trzęsie w tłumionym gniewie, jednak nie powiedział nic, co by ich wydało.  
  
– Oczywiście, że tak, nie stwierdziłeś tego po akcencie? – René uśmiechnął się i miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna się na to nabierze.  
  
– Hm. – Doe na powrót przypiął pałkę do swojego paska, wciąż patrząc na nich z podejrzeniem. Uśmiechnął się z pogardą. – W takim razie powiedz swojemu kuzynowi, by odwiedził fryzjera i kupił parę przyzwoitych ubrań. – Gdy skończył mówić, nie zaszczycił ich już żadnym spojrzeniem. Obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł ze sklepu, kierując się marszem w dół ulicy.  
  
– Kutas – wysyczał Mundy przez zęby i chwycił serwetkę, by wytrzeć poplamione kawą spodnie. Kiedy na powrót podniósł głowę, jego mina złagodniała. – Oh... Ja cię znam. Szpieg.  
  
– René Bellamy. – Wyciągnął dłoń na powitanie, którą Mundy zaraz uścisnął.  
  
– Mick Mundy. Jednak znajomi wołają na mnie – –  
  
– Snajper, tak, pamiętam. Musze powiedzieć, że robisz niezłe wrażenie, gdziekolwiek tylko się pojawisz.  
  
Mundy uśmiechnął się lekko i rozmasował sobie kark.  
  
– Wyobraź sobie, że przejechałem całą tę drogę tylko po to, by na miejscu okazało się, że Conagherowie spędzają wakacje za granicą. Przypuszczam, że to właśnie kara za wpadanie w odwiedziny nieprzygotowany.  
  
– To znaczy, że teraz ruszysz w dalszą drogę?  
  
Australijczyk wahał się chwilę z odpowiedzią, jednak odparł w końcu: – Taa, przypuszczam, że wrócę do pierwotnego planu. Jednak jestem pewien, że kiedyś będę wracał tą drogą... – Zapatrzył się intensywnie w niebo widoczne za oknem, a René odniósł wyraźne wrażenie, że mężczyzna nie jest zbyt szczęśliwy. – Cóż, będę się zbierać, zanim ktoś przypadkiem postanowi zadzwonić po Gwardię Narodową, by usunęła mój motocykl z parkingu. – Zaśmiał się zmęczony i wyciągnął dłoń, by się pożegnać. – Dzięki za uchronienie mojej buźki przed obiciem, kumplu. Jestem ci coś winny.  
  
I to by było na tyle. Mężczyzna wyszedł z budynku, postawił do góry kołnierz, który miał za zadanie ochronić jego twarz przed podmuchami wiatru i włożył dłonie głęboko do kieszeni skórzanej kurtki, po czym zniknął gdzieś za rogiem.  
  
René wziął głęboki oddech i westchnął, chyba już setny raz tego dnia.  
  
Na powrót zajął swoje miejsce przy stoliku, mając nadzieję, że jego kawa nie wystygła na tyle, by była niezdatna do spożycia. Gdzieś około trzeciego łyku napoju, znowu zaczął myśleć o wcześniejszej dyskusji i tamtym mężczyźnie, który zniknął równie niezauważalnie, co się pojawił.  
  
Myślał o tym, jak bardzo Mundy wyglądał na wyczerpanego. Albo o tym, jak Shu "dała" mu filiżankę kawy, zamiast "przynieść mu zamówienie". Gość był wyraźnie przygnębiony, że rodzina Conagherów wyjechała, przypuszczalnie liczył na ich pomoc, czy chociażby na miejsce do spania.  
  
– Merde – szepnął sam do siebie, wiedząc, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie. Podniósł się na nogi i wyszedł z kawiarni w ślad za mężczyzną, starając sobie przypomnieć, w którym kierunku poszedł i gdzie może być zaparkowany jego motocykl.  
  
Znalazł Mundy'ego siedzącego na swojej maszynie za sklepami, w nieoświetlonym rogu parkingu. Zamiast przygotowywania się do wyjazdu, patrzył na swoje dłonie, jakby mu się nie śpieszyło.  
  
W końcu jeśli nie ma gdzie się podziać, to po co ma się śpieszyć?  
  
– Snajper – zawołał Francuz, a Australijczyk wyglądał zarówno na zmieszanego, jakby przyłapano go na gorącym uczynku, ale również na szczęśliwego, słysząc swoje stare przezwisko. – Mógłbyś mi odpowiedzieć na coś szczerze?  
  
– Jasne, kumplu. W końcu jestem ci coś winien – stwierdził, tylko z ledwością powstrzymując ziewnięcie.  
  
– Masz w ogóle gdziekolwiek przenocować?  
  
Mundy zamilkł i odwrócił wzrok. Odpowiedź była tak jawnie oczywista, że nie musiał nic mówić. Jednakże odezwał się: – Niee. Nie byłoby sprawy, ale... Zostałem okradziony kilka tygodni temu i teraz moja zasobność finansowa... Cóż, mogę śmiało stwierdzić, że nie istnieje.  
  
René zmarszczył brwi i poczuł wzbierającą się złość na samego siebie, nie wiedząc czemu.  
  
– Tak więc być nie może. Jedź za mną, możesz u mnie zostać do momentu, kiedy wszystko sobie zorganizujesz.  
Australijczyk stanął jak wryty, w myślach analizując ten pomysł.  
  
– Ja... Nie, nie mogę tego zrobić, kumplu. To...No... Nie chcę zawracać ci głowy i przeszkadzać.  
  
René machnął dłonią lekceważąco. – Mam mnóstwo wolnych pokoi. W dodatku – od czego są kuzyni?  
  
Mundy wciąż wyglądał na kompletnie nieprzekonanego, jednak wsiadł na motocykl i uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
  
– Dobra, prowadź w takim razie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - https://wiki.teamfortress.com/w/images/c/c0/Heavy_domination01.wav?t=20110320052126 ;_;


	3. Chapter 3

  
Był taki moment podczas drogi do swojego wozu, kiedy René zrugał w myślach samego siebie. _Właśnie zaprosiłeś kompletnie nieznajomego człowieka do domu. Do miejsca, w którym śpisz. Dlaczego właściwie? Wiesz, przystojni ludzie również mogą okazać się psychopatycznymi mordercami, tak nawiasem._  
  
Zbeształ swój wewnętrzny głos, nakazując mu bycie trochę bardziej towarzyskim, a nie paranoicznym i sceptycznym przez cały czas. W dodatku ten gość wcale nie był przystojny: wyglądał jak koń, także cicho tam.  
  
Nie żeby kompletnie porzucił swoje obawy: był świadomy, że nie jest to coś, co większość ludzi zrobiłaby na jego miejscu. Za każdym razem, gdy zerknął w lusterko w samochodzie, zaczynał zastanawiać się, co tamten mężczyzna sobie teraz o nim myśli; René był świadom, że ich znajomość nie zaczęła się zbyt przyjemnie, przynajmniej nie z jego strony, kiedy to na początku zachowywał się wzniośle i nieuprzejmie. Wiedział, że to nie będzie łatwe, był wybredny, miał swoje dziwne przyzwyczajenia, był skryty i totalnie nie miał cierpliwości do idiotów. Dlatego był niezwykle zdziwiony, kiedy odkrył, że właściwie lubi swoją pracę i nauczenie dzieciaków. W końcu robota nauczyciela składała się w 99% z bycia sfrustrowanym przez większość czasu, na czym cierpiało jego zdrowie psychiczne.  
  
Warkot silnika dobiegający zza jego samochody, nie wydawał się już tak głośny, jak wcześniej, przypuszczalnie dzięki wolnemu tempu, które René utrzymywał podczas drogi do swojego domu.  
  
Jego lokum było nadzwyczajnie skromne w porównaniu z resztą budynków, znajdujących się w Teufort. Dom był położony wysoko za małym ogrodem na końcu miasteczka, gdzie panował przyjemny spokój, a powietrze było pozbawione spalin. Był to dwupiętrowy budynek z dwoma sypialniami i łazienkami, który posiadał uroczy kominek, ukryty głęboko w rogu kuchni. Jego gniazdko nie prezentowało się specjalnie efektownie, czy pretensjonalnie; był to raczej skromny, bladoniebieski domek, który poniekąd stanowił jego prywatną ucieczkę od świata. Jego izolację i harmonię.  
  
Zaparkował dostatecznie daleko na żwirowym podjeździe, by Mundy zmieścił się wraz ze swoim motocyklem i nie musiał parkować na ulicy. Mężczyzna wyłączył silnik i odstawił pojazd, po czym odpiął worek ze swoim skromnym dobytkiem.  
  
René wziął głęboki oddech. Miał nadzieje, że nie będzie tego żałował, gdy będzie już po wszystkim.  
  
++++  
  
Słońce dopiero co zachodziło za horyzont, gdy znaleźli się w środku, jednak René już po jednym zerknięciu na mężczyznę, mógł powiedzieć, że tamten ledwo co trzyma się na nogach.  
  
Początkowa niezręczność sytuacji była praktycznie nie do wytrzymania, więc zaczął instruować swojego gościa, by jakkolwiek rozładować napięcie.  
  
– Chodź, pokażę ci który to twój pokój.  
  
– Dzięki, kumplu.  
  
Jak na człowieka, który wyglądał prawie jak jakiś podejrzany zbir, René musiał przyznać, że mężczyzna był całkiem uprzejmy.  
Pokój gościnny znajdował się na pierwszym piętrze; było to małe pomieszczenie, w którym miejsca wystarczająco było jedynie na podwójny materac i skromną komodę. Nie zmieściła się tam nawet szafa, w dodatku w pomieszczeniu znajdowało się zaledwie jedno okno, a pokój nie był specjalnie udekorowany. Pościel także nie była jakaś nadzwyczajna, normalna i bez wzorów, w dodatku długo nikt jej nie używał.  
  
– Wybacz, że jest tu tak skromnie, raczej nieczęsto miewam gości. – Gdyby miał być całkowicie szczery, to "nieczęsto" wymieniły na "nigdy". W dodatku zaczynał się czuć dziwnie zażenowany, kiedy stał przed kolejnym człowiekiem, który zapewne skrytykuje zaraz jego aspołeczność, tak jak i inni wcześniej. Czuł zalążki wstydu i przypomniał sobie przykre nagabywanie ze strony przeróżnych kolegów i dzieciaków z sąsiedztwa, którzy w dzieciństwie go wyśmiewali z tego powodu. "Jak mógł być taki odosobniony, nieuprzejmy i samotny."  
  
– Kumplu, po sześciu tygodniach spania na gołej ziemi, ten pokój jest prawie jak Taj Mahal. – Zaśmiał się Mundy i położył swoją torbę na podłodze obok łóżka. Popatrzył na poduszkę leżącą na meblu w taki sposób, jakby była spełnieniem jego najskrytszych marzeń.  
  
René zachichotał lekko na ten widok.  
  
– Uch, mam nadzieję, że nie jestem niegrzeczny, czy coś, ale tak nawiasem... nie brałem przyzwoitego prysznica od... – Mundy zamilkł na chwilę, zastanawiając się.  
  
René stwierdził w myślach, że naprawdę nie chce tego wiedzieć. Podniósł dłoń w geście zrozumienia.  
  
– Przyniosę ci parę ręczników. A, i daj mi swoje ubrania, wypiorę je. – Odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował w stronę bieliźniarki, która znajdowała się na piętrze.  
  
– A właśnie! – Stanął w miejscu, kiedy sobie coś uświadomił. – Potrzebujesz jakichś ubrań na zmianę? Żebyś miał w czym chociaż spać, bo nie sądzę, żeby cokolwiek poza moimi piżamami pasowało na ciebie. – Popatrzył z wątpliwością na długie nogi Mundy'ego i zauważył, że żadne z jego spodni nie sięgałyby mu chociażby za kostki.  
  
Mundy wyglądał na lekko wstrząśniętego.  
  
– Ja... eh... znaczy jeśli to nie jest dla ciebie...  
  
René skinął głową i ruszył na górę.  
  
++++  
  
Gdy był na górze i zbierał ręczniki w trzech różnych rozmiarach i parę piżam, dobiegł do niego dźwięk odkręcanej wody z dołu. Cudownie, przynajmniej nie będzie zmuszony wyjaśniać misterności urządzeń w łazience.  
  
Wrócił na dół, zapukał cicho w drzwi i otworzył je nieznacznie na tyle, aby móc wsunąć przez szparę ręczniki i zostawić je na muszli klozetowej, by Mundy skorzystał z nich, gdy tylko skończy się kąpać. Nie był do końca pewny, czy mężczyzna słyszał jego pukanie, ale i tak zamknął drzwi, nim tamten mógłby się zorientować o jego wtargnięciu.  
  
_Czas_ , pomyślał, _na jakąś kolację._  
  
Dzisiaj miał ochotę na coś prostego, zwyczajny kurczak z ryżem i warzywami powinien być akurat odpowiedni. Wyglądał wystarczająco apetycznie, żeby jego gość nie powinien mieć większych problemów ze zjedzeniem posiłku. Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki i skierował się do kuchni, przeszedł raz jeszcze obok pokoju gościnnego, dzięki czemu dostrzegł skórzaną kurtkę Mundy'ego, przewieszoną przez ramę łóżka.  
  
Nie powinien. Jednak i tak to zrobił.  
  
Wszedł cicho do pokoju, by przyjrzeć się znoszonej części garderoby. Kiedy dotarło do niego, że to podchodzi pod wścibskość, jego serce zaczęło bić jakoś szybciej.  
Jednak zapach skóry od zawsze go przyciągał, niezależnie czy była to świetna para włoskich butów, jakieś drogie meble, czy porządnie zrobiona walizka. Och, właściwie to miał nawet szansę posiadać najcudowniejszą walizę prosto z Anglii. Czysta poezja. W dodatku kilka z jego pasków było zrobione z prawdziwej skóry i zawsze komponowały się z jego garniturem w idealny sposób.  
  
Skóra, z której była zrobiona kurtka Mundy'ego była czarna i znoszona, wyraźnie nikt o nią nie dbał odpowiednio. Pokrywało ją kilka pęknięć i była przetarta na mankietach, pewnie Australijczyk nosił ją codziennie. Z tyłu kurtka były wyszywana, zapewne przez kogoś, kto dobrze znał się na rzeczy, nawet jeśli nie był profesjonalnym krawcem. Dzieło przedstawiało Australię, pośrodku której znajdowała się płonąca, ozdobiona czaszka.  
  
Uroczo.  
  
Na dole dojrzał mocno ozdobiony, masywny napis "Anioły Hale'a". To imię zupełnie nic mu nie mówiło i przypuszczał, że rzeczywiście nie powinno. Jednakże podobała mu się ta gra słów. *  
  
Z przodu kurtki widniała łata, na której pisało "Snajper". Cóż, przynajmniej gość nie kłamał na temat tego przezwiska. René zastanawiał się, czy mężczyzna sam wymyślił sobie ten pseudonim, czy raczej zrobili to jego znajomi. Kolejna naszywka przedstawiała dwa skrzyżowane ze sobą karabiny.  
René usłyszał, że woda pod prysznicem została zakręcona i mało brakowało, a padłby na ziemię jak długi, próbując wydostać z pokoju gościnnego. Z ledwością przypomniał sobie, by zabrać ze sobą małą kupkę prania, leżącą na łóżku.  
  
Pralka i suszarka do ubrań znajdowały się w przedsionku, i zanim René wrzucił brudne ubrania razem ze sporą ilością płynu do maszyny, wziął głęboki wdech świeżego powietrza, by uspokoić swoje zszargane nerwy.  
  
W końcu wrócił do kuchni i zajął się przygotowywaniem obiadu. Wrzucił ryż i warzywa do wrzącej wody, które akurat prawie się ugotowały, gdy zaczynał smażyć dwie piersi z kurczaka na patelni. Przyprawił je nieznacznie solą, pieprzem i szczyptą czosnku dla smaku, aż zrobił się głodny na samą myśl – w końcu nie ma nic lepszego od czosnku, kiedy chce się dodać potrawie smaku. Dorzucił jeszcze odrobinę do garnka z gotującym się ryżem i warzywami. Na pewno im nie zaszkodzi. Wyciągnął także połówkę cytryny z lodówki dla dekoracji.  
  
Usłyszał jakiś dziwny odgłos dobiegający sprzed wejścia do kuchni i uświadomił sobie, że to Mundy stoi tam, parodiując dźwięk trąby.  
  
– Uwaga, uwaga – zaczął Australijczyk, siląc się na wytworny akcent. – Najlepiej ubrany człowiek na świecie właśnie wkroczył do pomieszczenia. – Mundy przybrał teatralną pozę, a René natychmiastowo wybuchnął śmiechem.  
  
Piżama _prawie_ pasowała. Spodnie były... w porządku, nawet zakrywały mu kostki, więc różnica w rozmiarze była praktycznie że niezauważalna. Jednak koszulka kończyła się prawie cal nad jego pępkiem, przez co odkrywała pokaźny kawałek opalonej skóry, co wyglądało wręcz absurdalnie. Dodatkowo jeszcze rękawy kończyły się wysoko nad nadgarstkami, przez co mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby nosił dziecięcą koszulkę.  
René nie mógł się uspokoić i przestać śmiać na tyle długo, by przeprosić swojego gościa za te niedogodności. Kiedy chciał nabrać powietrza, by przypadkiem nie udusić się ze śmiechu, zaczął aż parskać, co z kolei doprowadziło do tego, że Mundy zaczął rechotać wraz z nim, jednakże jego śmiech był głośniejszy i bardziej przypominał szczekanie. Podparł się jedną ręką o ścianę, drugą chwytając się za żebra i nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, jak absurdalnie wygląda ta sytuacja: dwoje dorosłych mężczyzn stojących pośrodku kuchni, którzy chichotali tak mocno, że nawet nie mogli się odezwać.  
  
Wreszcie, kiedy Francuzowi udało się dostatecznie uspokoić, by móc mówić, starł zabłąkaną łzę z policzka.  
  
– Wybacz. – Stłumił śmiech. – Poszukam ci zaraz jakiegoś dostatecznie dużego t– shirtu, czy czegokolwiek innego.  
  
– Dzięki. W takim razie popilnuję jedzenia, by się czasem nie przypaliło. – Mundy uśmiechnął się głupio, bawiąc się bezmyślnie za małą koszulką.  
  
++++  
  
– Poważnie, to jest najlepszy posiłek jaki jadłem od dłuższego czasu. W ogóle nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz dla mnie gotować, jak coś to mam jeszcze trochę suszonego mięsa w torbie.  
  
René przyglądał się z rozbawieniem, jak mężczyzna bardzo usilnie stara się nie pochłonąć jedzenia niczym odkurzacz. Australijczyk zachowywał się porządnie przy stole, pomijając tylko łokieć, który znajdował się na blacie przez cały posiłek. Jednak trzeba było uznać to, że pamiętał o rozłożeniu serwetki na kolanach, kiedy siadał przy stole.  
  
– A tam. – Francuz zamachał dłonią. – To tylko kurczak, gdybym miał więcej składników, mógłbym przyrządzić posiłek godny samego króla. Wyobraź sobie przypieczony na patelni filet mignon z grzybami i z sosem mole. Lub, właśnie, kiedyś byłem znany dzięki mojemu grillowanemu dorszowi. Lekko posolony z sałatką z papryki. Albo chrupiąca pierś z kaczki z grochem cukrowym i kwaśnym sosem wiśniowym. – Zamilkł w końcu, powstrzymując się przed wyłożeniem swojego perfekcyjnego menu do końca i uświadomił sobie, że Mundy siedzi teraz z półotwartymi ustami.  
  
– Jezu, gdybym tylko był królem życzyłbym sobie wszystkich tych rzeczy codziennie. Byłbyś moim osobistym szefem kuchni. Właśnie, nie jesteś przypadkiem jednym?  
  
René powstrzymał się przed zrobieniem jakiejś zgorzkniałej miny, w końcu Mundy nie miał nic złego na myśli.  
  
– Nie, zajmuję się gotowaniem czysto amatorsko. Zwykła pasja, to wszystko.  
Skończyli posiłek w przyjaznej ciszy i Mundy zaproponował, że zmyje naczynia.  
  
– Przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić – stwierdził uparcie. – Nie wiem, czy wyraziłem się jasno wcześniej, ale naprawdę to doceniam. Całość. Pyszny posiłek i ciepłe miejsce do spania... to dużo więcej niż miałem przez ostatni czas. Wielkie dzięki za wszystko. Dzięki, kumplu.  
  
Francuz poczuł się poruszony jego szczerym podziękowaniem, jednak starał się nie okazywać tego po sobie.  
  
– To nic, naprawdę. Przyjemne towarzystwo jest zawsze miłe widziane w moim domu.  
  
_Że co?_ Zakrzyczał jego wewnętrzny głos. _Nie, wcale nie jest, przecież nienawidzisz podejmować gości. Czemu kłamiesz?_  
  
++++  
  
Mundy zmył się do pokoju niedługo po obiedzie, stwierdzając, że potrzebował odpoczynku i powołał się na zbyt wiele godzin spędzonych w podróży w ostatnim tygodniu. Powiedzieli sobie dobranoc, po czym René wyciągnął przypadkową książkę z biblioteczki w drodze do łóżka.  
  
Ten tytuł okazał się być na temat Chicago i jego zróżnicowanym życiu nocnym.  
  
Szybko okazało się, że wcale nie tak łatwo jest skupić się na czytaniu, kiedy zamiast tego rozmyśla się o mężczyźnie, śpiącym piętro niżej i wgapia się w sufit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Jest to nawiązanie do "Hells Angels Motorcycle Club", międzynarodowego klubu motocyklowego, którego członkowie jeżdżą głównie na motocyklach firmy Harley-Davidson.


	4. Chapter 4

  
René nieczęsto pamiętał swoje sny, ale kiedy już mu się udało, to zazwyczaj mary skupiały się na miejscach, których i tak nigdy nie odwiedzi, jedzeniu, którego nigdy nie spróbuje lub dźwiękach, których i tak nie usłyszy. Śnił o rozległych, górzystych przestrzeniach, o ciągnących się w nieskończoność drogach i milach asfaltu przecinających kwieciste łąki i pola z różnorakimi zbożami. Marzył o najlepszym śmieciowym żarciu, które zjeść można tylko u Mom 'n' Pop oraz o słonym wybrzeżnym powietrzu, które gryzło w nosie i rozwiewało włosy.  
  
Obudził się i poczuł się dziwnie przytłoczony. Odrzucił kołdrę na bok, by zaczerpnąć trochę powietrza.  
  
Kiedy podniósł się do pionu, poczuł przyjemny zapach przyrządzanego śniadania, dobiegający z kuchni. Zaczął się pośpiesznie ubierać, narzucił na siebie koszulę i jasne dżinsy, po czym ostrożnie skierował się na dół.  
  
Tak, to Mundy definitywnie stał w jego kuchni i uwijał się przy kuchence, a wcześniej jeszcze musiał wyciągnąć pranie – jego ciemne, niebieskie dżinsy i gładka, czarna koszulka były lekko pomięte, jednakże czyste. Na nosie miał parę ciemnożółtych awiatorek a w ręce trzymał szpatułkę i ostrożnie doglądał tego, co gotował.  
  
René zauważył tatuaż wystający spod rękawa czarnego t– shirtu Australijczyka, który przedstawiał ciąg tańczących zwierząt, co wyglądało prawie jak jakieś starożytne malunki naścienne. Wcześniej był on przykryty przez skórzaną kurtkę Mundy'ego i tę nieszczęsną koszulkę od piżamy, którą Francuz mu pożyczył. Teraz, kiedy jego gość ubrany był w ciuchy, które mu pasowały, wyglądał o wiele lepiej i już bardziej przypominał tego mężczyznę, którego René spotkał wczoraj przed szkołą.  
  
– Dobry! – przywitał się Mundy, salutując mu szpatułką.  
  
Francuz zerknął pobieżnie na zegar, który wskazywał dziesiątą rano. Zazwyczaj nie wstawał tak późno, bo pamiętał o włączeniu budzika.  
  
– Dzień dobry – odpowiedział, siląc się na miły ton, nie bardzo wiedząc co ma myśleć o nieznajomym, który czuł się bardziej komfortowo w jego domu, niż on sam.  
  
– Usiądź, zaraz podam jedzenie. – Znalezienie odpowiednich talerzy i naczyń zabrało Mundy'emu jedynie chwilę i już kładł na stole dwie porcje omletów serowych.  
  
René niezwykle starał się nie wyglądać na podejrzliwego, kiedy brał pierwszy kęs. Zresztą, jak się szybko okazało – wątpliwości były czysto bezpodstawne.  
  
– Całkiem smaczne – stwierdził poważnie. – Ubiłeś jajka razem z mlekiem? – Przyjrzał się swojemu posiłkowi z ciekawością, dostrzegając posiekane i wymieszane ze sobą zioła.  
  
Mundy pochylił się, samemu biorąc kęs.  
  
– Znam się na paru rzeczach. Chciałem ci się jakoś odpłacić za wczorajszy genialny obiad, a omlet to chyba jedyna rzecz, która potrafię ugotować dobrze. – Zaśmiał się szczerze. – Ciężko sknocić jajka, wystarczy nie dać się im spalić.  
  
– To jedynie zwodniczo proste wskazówki – odparł René, przypominając sobie te wszystkie razy, kiedy jednak przypalił jajka i musiał się męczyć ze zdrapywaniem ich z patelni.  
  
Skończyli śniadanie, oboje mrucząc pod nosem z zadowoleniem.  
  
– Nie ma nic lepszego od dobrego śniadania przed całym dniem jazdy – stwierdził Mundy, myjąc naczynia.  
  
– Wyjeżdżasz? – René nie mógł ukryć nuty niedowierzenia w głosie.  
  
– Cóż... tak – odpowiedział mężczyzna, lekko zmieszany. Zerknął przelotnie na dom. – Myślałem, że...  
  
– Nie możesz wyjechać – wyrwało się René i od razu poczuł się tym zażenowany. – Znaczy... Powiedziałeś, że cię okradli. Nie masz przecież w ogóle pieniędzy. Dajmy na to – co się stanie, kiedy skończy ci się paliwo? Jak niby dokończysz podróż?  
  
– Um... szczerze to nie mam pojęcia. Nie myślałem o tym. Przypuszczam, że żerowanie na przyjaznych nieznajomych nie jest zbyt dobrym planem. – Mundy skończył myć naczynia i odłożył je na suszarkę. Zmarszczył brwi, przez chwilę wyglądając na totalnie zagubionego.  
  
I właśnie w tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi, a Francuz przez chwilę rozważał, czy coś się stanie, jeśli nie otworzy drzwi. Westchnął i uświadomił sobie, kto raczył go odwiedzić, nim jeszcze dobrze sięgnął do klamki. Jęknął przeciągle, przygotowując się na najgorsze i otworzył z najmilszym uśmiechem, na jaki tylko mógł się zdobyć.  
  
– Och, Helen. Jak się dzisiaj miewasz?  
  
Helen mieszkała na końcu ulicy w gigantycznym domu, który wyglądem przypominał pałac królewski. Jako samozwańcza królowa elity Teufort, wdowa Helen miała więcej pieniędzy od samego Boga, posiadała tyle ziemi na własność, że mogłaby konkurować z parkiem narodowym, a przede wszystkim była najokropniejszą osobą, jaką René miał nieprzyjemność poznać. W dodatku jednym z jej życiowych celów, było owinięcie sobie wokół palca całej lokalnej społeczności, włączając w to jego.  
  
Helen zaserwowała mu jeden z jej przesłodzonych do granic możliwości uśmiechów.  
  
– René, kochanieńki. – Cmoknęła go w powietrzu i chwyciła jego dłoń kurczowo. Jej sztuczność była tak przeraźliwie oczywista, że po przeszło roku tej śmiesznej gry, René zastanawiał się, kiedy kobieta wreszcie da sobie z tym spokój.  
  
– Chciałam zaprosić cię mój piknik towarzyski organizowany wraz z kościołem. Całe miasto będzie obecne, jednak przyszłam, by upewnić, że moje specjalne zaproszenie dotrze i do ciebie. – Zataczała leniwe kółeczka kciukiem na jego dłoni a René czuł się ekstremalnie niekomfortowo.  
  
Jego mózg zaczął pracować na pełnych obrotach, byleby tylko wymyślić jakąś sensowną wymówkę.  
  
– Tak się złożyło, że akurat goszczę u siebie przyjaciela i nie jestem pewny, czy będę w stanie tam przyjść.  
  
– Weź go więc ze sobą! Każdy jest mile widziany w Teufordzkim Kościele, chyba że jest żydem lub homoseksualistą, oczywiście. – Zarechotała z własnego żartu, nie dostrzegając nawet, że wcale go to nie śmieszy.  
  
Jeśli miał być szczery, cała ta rozmowa sprawiała, że czuł się, jakby był ładnie po siedemdziesiątce.  
  
– Przemyśl to kochanieńki, będę naprawdę smutna, jeśli nie przyjdziesz. W dodatku powinieneś wychodzić częściej, ludzie zaczynają gadać.  
  
No tak, zazwyczaj ludzie skupiali się tylko na Helen i jej sługusach, nie mogła więc dopuścić, by plotkowali o kimś innym.  
  
Po chwili kobieta zerknęła podejrzliwie na podjazd René.  
  
– Twój gość jeździ na tej rzeczy? – Motocykl stał zaparkowany niewinnie na końcu podjazdu, a Helen złożyła usta w ciup na sam ten widok.  
  
– Tak, jeździ. – Miał cichą nadzieje, że jej wstręt do motocykli sprawi, że szybciej sobie stąd pójdzie. W tym momencie nawet spadający meteor byłby mile widziany, jeśli dzięki temu kobieta opuści jego ganek.  
  
– Ugh, niektórzy ludzie nie mają w ogóle gustu. – Mrugnęła konspiracyjnie i wywróciła oczami, niby tak jakby René podzielał jej zdanie. – No, w każdym bądź razie do zobaczenia na jutrzejszym pikniku! – Uścisnęła jego dłoń i odeszła, machając mu na pożegnanie z fałszywym uśmiechem na ustach.  
  
– Tak, jeśli tylko znajdę czas, do zobaczenia Helen. – Zatrzasnął drzwi natychmiastowo, zły na siebie, że nie odrzucił wprost zaproszenia. Cholera by to, ta kobieta zrobi z jego życia piekło, jeśli się tam jutro nie pokaże.  
  
– Brzmiała... co najmniej okropnie. – Zachichotał Mundy w jadalni.  
  
– Przepraszam za nią – zajęczał Francuz. – Raczej nie należy do najmilszych osób na świecie. A, i żeby było jasne, nie podzielam jej opinii na temat motocykli.  
  
Mundy wzruszył ramionami. – Powinienem się przejmować opinią jakiejś starej jędzy na temat mojego skarbu?  
  
– No nieważne, na czym skończyliśmy?  
  
– Na mojej beznadziejnej sytuacji. – Australijczyk uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
  
René siadł na przeciw niego przy stole i przyjrzał się mu przez moment.  
  
– Myślę, że powinieneś tutaj zostać do momentu, aż staniesz na nogi i poukładasz sobie wszystko na tyle, by być w stanie dojechać do domu. – Kiedy nie otrzymał natychmiastowej odpowiedzi, spytał jeszcze: – Jak dużo straciłeś, kiedy cię okradli?  
  
Mundy wziął głęboki oddech i zastanowił się na chwilę.  
  
– Z jakieś dwa tysiaki. I mój pamiątkowy nóż myśliwski. – Syknął. – No i zęba. – Odgiął palcem wargę, odsłaniając tym samym ubytek w górnej szczęce, którego Francuz wcześniej nawet nie zauważył.  
  
– Mon Dieu! – krzyknął René, nie mogąc zapanować nad przerażonym wyrazem twarzy. Nachylił się, by się przyjrzeć i przeszły go ciarki. – Nie wspominałeś, że dodatkowo cię pobili!  
  
– Cóż, to była jedyna możliwość, by móc uciec z moimi rzeczami – odpowiedział w taki sposób, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.  
  
– Całe szczęście, że jeszcze żyjesz. Co się potem stało?  
  
– Na szczęście niedaleko była darmowa przychodnia. Poskładali mnie do kupy i odesłali z kilkoma kochanymi przeciwbólowymi. W sumie to wszystko stało się tak szybko, że nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy wybili mi tego zęba. – Dotknął językiem ubytek.  
  
– Mimo wszystko go straciłeś. Gdy już się gdzieś zatrudnisz, to mógłbyś z powrotem zarobić na wszystko co ci ukradli i przede wszystkim byłoby cię stać na wynajęcie pokoju, by nie spać już na parkingach i dawać się pobić.  
  
Mundy spojrzał na niego kontemplacyjnie.  
  
– Sugerujesz, że mogę się tu zatrzymać nim rzeczywiście znajdę pracę?  
  
– Oczywiście, że tak. Niby gdzie indziej mógłbyś mieszkać?  
  
Mężczyzna wyglądał na lekko skołowanego.  
  
– Na pewno zajmie mi to trochę czasu, nim będę w ogóle wstanie zapłacić ci za przechowanie mnie.  
  
– W takim razie rób mi nadal śniadania jako zapłatę. Twoje jajka nieźle smakują.  
  
Jego towarzysz spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się znacząco. Wyglądał jakby zaraz miał coś dodać lub rzucić jakimś żartem, jednak zaraz się powstrzymał.  
  
– Niewiele facetów zrobiłoby to dla totalnie nieznajomego gościa. W dodatku nie wydaje mi się, żeby to miasto przyjęło mnie jakoś nad wyraz entuzjastycznie.  
  
– Są uczuleni na skórzane kurtki. Znajdziemy ci jakiś ładny, tweedowy sweterek i jakoś wmieszasz się w tłum.  
  
Mundy zaśmiał się natychmiastowo, co na początku zabrzmiało niczym chichot hieny . Tym razem René nie mógł nie zauważyć ubytku w zębach mężczyzny, kiedy ten uśmiechnął się szeroko. _Raczej uroczo to wygląda_ , stwierdził w myślach.  
  
Zanim Mundy skończył się śmiać, Francuz starał się przekonać samego siebie, by te dziwne uczucia natychmiast się rozegnały. Znał się zbyt dobrze i wiedział co to oznacza.  
  
Już raz, niestety, doświadczył tego samego.  
  
Był to początek zauroczenia w oczywistym, heteroseksualnym mężczyźnie, a on właśnie zaproponował mu zostanie tutaj do momentu, aż stanie na nogi.  
  
Cudownie, René.  
  
Dobra robota.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Ze świeżymi ubraniami, gładko ogoloną twarzą i prawie że ułożonymi włosami, Mundy odpalił swój motocykl, by pojechać do miasta w poszukiwaniu pracy, zostawiając René sam na sam z jego myślami.  
  
Dzisiejszy dzień wybijał się tak bardzo nad wszystkimi innymi w przeciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat. Zazwyczaj i tak spędzał każdy dzień samotnie ale... tym razem to nie było to samo.  
  
Miał ogromną nadzieję, że Mundy'emu uda się coś znaleźć.  
  
Miał również cichą nadzieję, że jeśli mężczyzna rzeczywiście znajdzie pracę, to już taką, w której nie będą płacić zbyt dużo... dzięki temu zbieranie pieniędzy zajęło by mu dłużej i opóźniłoby to jego wyjazd z Teufort. René nie chciał na powrót zostawać sam.  
  
Może było to okropnie samolubne życzenie, jednak nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Zatrzyma swój mały, brudny sekret dla siebie i wszystko będzie dobrze. Pierwszy raz w życiu naprawdę podobało mu się to, że nie jest samotny, polubił towarzystwo mężczyzny i właśnie złapał się na tym, że wyobrażał sobie, jak bardzo jego życie ulegnie zmianie dzięki temu. Cóż, nikt nie może mu odebrać tych przyjemnych myśli. Nawet jeśli to tylko marzenia, to cholera, miał do nich prawo.  
  
René zaczął się krzątać po domu, uporządkował kilka rzeczy, pozbierał wszystkie brudne naczynia, które były rozrzucone po pokojach przez ostatni tydzień, starł pobieżnie kurze i wreszcie zasiadł w fotelu wraz z lampką wina, gotowy by zabrać się za testy, które musiał ocenić na przyszły poniedziałek. Brnięcie przez kupę sprawdzianów może nie było najlepszym sposobem na spędzenie sobotniego popołudnia, jednakże i tak musiał kiedyś je sprawdzić. Swoją drogą i tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty.  
  
+++++  
  
Około osiemnastej usłyszał warkot silnika motocykla Mundy'ego przed domem i ostatnimi siłami powstrzymał się przed pobiegnięciem do drzwi wejściowych, by go przywitać. _Na miłość Boską, nie jesteś jakąś gospodynią domową, zachowuj się naturalnie._  
  
Przybrał, jak mu się wydawało, w miarę normalną pozycję, która jakimś cudem włączała w "normalność" przeglądanie słownika w salonie, czego tak naprawdę nigdy nie robił.  
  
Mundy, dzięki Bogu, zapukał do drzwi frontowych i poczekał aż René zaprosi go do środka, dając Francuzowi tym samym czas by ogarnąć się na tyle, żeby nie wyglądać niczym kanarek uwięziony w klatce.  
  
– Kraj wielu możliwości! – ogłosił mężczyzna, podnosząc ręce do góry w geście zwycięstwa. Mała reklamówka zwisała z jednej jego ręki. – Jestem oficjalnie, lecz tylko chwilowo, zatrudniony w warsztacie samochodowym DeGroota w Port Hull.  
  
René pogratulował mu serdecznie, jednak wydawało mu się, że nazwisko nowego szefa mężczyzny brzmi dziwnie znajomo.  
  
– DeGroot? Jak Tavish DeGroot?  
  
– Ano, to ten gość. Wypytywał mnie jakichś podstaw, a potem stwierdził, że nadam się na asystenta mechanika. Stwierdził, że może potrzebować pomocnej dłoni, jeśli będzie musiał pracować z motocyklami, bo to stare samochody są jego mocną stroną. Znasz go?  
  
– Uczę jego syna, Thomasa. To dziwne, nigdy bym nie powiedział, że jego ojciec może być mechanikiem z Port Hull. Wydawałoby się, że mają raczej dużo pieniędzy.  
  
– Przypuszczam, że po prostu lubi tam pracować. Jeśli nie musisz się martwić o każdy grosz, możesz wreszcie robić to, co kochasz. – Mundy ściągnął kurtkę i położył reklamówkę na stole. – Nie zarobiłem dzisiaj specjalnie dużo kasy, jednak starczyło mi na to, by kupić parę rzeczy... – Wyciągnął butelkę czerwonego wina i paczkę osłoniętą szarym papierem, przewiązanym sznurkiem. Wyłożył jeszcze zawiniątko, w którym znajdował się pęczek szpinaku i dwie duże cebule. – Pomyślałem, że może kupie nam jakieś smakołyki, a ty wyczarujesz z tego coś dobrego. – Odtworzył pakunek owinięty ciemnym papierem, w którym, jak się okazało, znajdowały się dwa ładne kawałki wołowiny. Kolor, grubość i jakość mięsa były doskonałe.  
  
René poczuł, że serce zaczęło bić mu mocniej. Mundy... zrobił mu prezent. Prezent, który musiał teraz przyrządzić, ale z pewnością wysoka jakość jedzenia miała oznaczać pewnego rodzaju komplement i podziękowanie. Sam zazwyczaj nie fundował sobie sam takich rzeczy. Ekstrawagancja i tego typu przyjemność były zarezerwowane tylko na specjalne okazje.  
  
Francuz przyjrzał się mięsu, a potem skupił się na winie.  
  
– Magnifique – stwierdził i skierował się triumfalnym krokiem do kuchni, zabierając ze sobą wołowinę. – Weź szpinak i cebule, dzisiaj będziemy ucztować jak królowie!  
  
Mundy wyglądał na pozytywnie zaskoczonego – René sam sobie nie mógł przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz jadł taki posiłek. Wyjaśnił motocykliście jak pokroić cebulę, nie ślepnąc przy tym i jak skarmelizować ją z olejem, czosnkiem i odrobiną brązowego cukru. Przyglądali się razem jak posiekane cebule powoli stają się brązowawe i lśniące, wypełniając tym samym cały dom apetycznym aromatem. René wyciągnął jeszcze jedną patelnię, by upiec na niej szpinak razem z sokiem, który wydobył się z cebuli, by dodać tym samym smaku warzywu.  
  
Oczywiście widać było, że Mundy nie może się już doczekać przejścia do tej części, w której zaczną przyrządzać mięso. Australijczyk, by się jakoś rozproszyć, zaczął podpiekać trochę francuskiego chleba z masłem w mikrofali.  
  
René natarł mięso ziołami i przyprawą korzenną, a przed wrzuceniem go na patelnię z cebulą, zmiękczył mięso palcami, by zaabsorbowało więcej woni. Dźwięk tryskającego oleju, kiedy mięso się piekło znacznie ożywił kuchnię. Francuz odwracał profesjonalnie mięso, przypiekając je po pół minuty z każdej strony i jednocześnie sprawdzał grubość wołowiny.  
  
– Byle nie za długo – ostrzegł. – W przeciwnym razie ryzykujesz, że mięso będzie dobrze wysmażone. A w moim domu nie ma miejsca na dobrze wysmażone steki – stwierdził z niezwykle poważną miną, a Mundy skinął w zgodzie.  
  
Australijczyk wyciągnął dwa talerze, tak jak polecił mu René i rozłożył równe porcje mięsa razem z cebulą dla każdego. To samo zrobił ze szpinakiem i ciepłym francuskim chlebkiem, wyciągniętym z mikrofali. Następnie odkorkował czerwone wino i usiedli razem przy stole, już trzeci raz w ciągu dwóch dni.  
  
Mundy wyprzedził go i wziął kęs jedzenia jako pierwszy, rozkoszując się nim. Żuł wolno, wydając przy tym tak cholernie seksowne dźwięki, których René udawał, że wcale nie słyszy.  
  
– Jesteś pieprzonym geniuszem.  
  
René zaśmiał się lekko i wziął łyk wina. Okazało się bardzo dobre.  
  
– Nie zapominajmy, że to ty jesteś tym, który wybrał tak dobre steki. Połowa zasług jest twoja.  
  
– W takim razie równie dobrze możesz podziękować rzeźnikowi. – Wyszczerzył się i nabrał sobie szpinaku z cebulą na widelec. – Poprosiłem go tylko o to, by dał mi najlepsze, jakie miał.  
  
– A więc zdrowie rzeźnika! – René wzniósł kieliszek w toaście, a Mundy stuknął o niego swoim. Napili się i Francuz poczuł rumienieć wkradający się na jego twarz. –  
Przypuszczam, że to nie jest raczej sposób, w jaki spędzasz każdy sobotni wieczór.  
  
– Co, masz na myśli ucztowanie z francuskim szefem kuchni? Niee. Zazwyczaj jadałem w knajpach. Jak "U Ozzy'ego", kiedy zemdlałem na glebie, zaraz za jednym z niby nawiedzonych domów. Ale "Croc Bite" był całkiem dobrym barem. Lub "U Evy". Och, właścicielka jest niezłą ślicznotką. Jednak nie tęsknię za tym, mam już wystarczająco barowych bójek jak na całe życie.  
  
– Barowe bójki? – zaryzykował René, zadając lekko osobiste pytanie i przez moment przestraszył się, że węszy trochę za bardzo.  
  
Mundy zrobił zaciekawioną minę.  
  
– Zdarzało się. Większość z nich była moimi własnymi kumplami, ale to właśnie dzieje się po dziewięciu piwach. – Zaśmiał się czysto i to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o wspominki. – Poważnie zamierzasz iść na ten jutrzejszy piknik?  
  
Zabawnym było, że Mundy wyglądał na naprawdę zaniepokojonego, chociaż nawet nie było konkretnego powodu, by miał się tym przejmować.  
  
René westchnął i dolał sobie wina.  
  
– Obawiam się, że muszę, w przeciwnym wypadku Helen zaczęłaby się wpraszać w moje życie w każdym możliwym przypadku, aż w końcu osiągnęłaby to, co właściwie chce. Przynajmniej to przyjęcie jest publiczne. Gdyby to była jedna z tych jej kolacji, to pewnie napadłaby mnie nawet w toalecie i odgryzłaby mi głowę, czy coś podobnego. – Wywrócił oczami, a Mundy zachichotał.  
  
– Niezbyt zainteresowany, co?  
  
– To mało powiedziane. – Zerknął na Mundy'ego. – Mam na myśli, że nawet jeśli rzeczywiście _byłbym zainteresowany_ to i tak jestem... – _Cicho, idioto, prawie powiedziałeś to na głos._ – Po prostu ta kobieta jest odpychająca w każdy możliwy sposób. Wiesz – nachylił się konspiracyjnie – kiedyś gadała tu i tam, że większość problemów miasteczka zniknie, jeśli znowu przeprowadzi się segregację w szkołach.  
  
Mundy uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło.  
  
– Boże, tylko nie znowu kolejny człowiek tego typu.  
  
– Oh, w rzeczy samej. – Francuz wywrócił dramatycznie oczami. – I ona dokładnie wie, jak głośno powinna o tym mówić. Niezbyt cicho, bo nikt się tym nie przejmie, ale również nie na tyle ostro, by wywołać sprzeciw. Podstępna żmija. W dodatku to miasto jest zepsute na tyle, by jej na to pozwalać.  
  
Trzeci kieliszek wina nie powinien mu zaszkodzić. Sięgnął po kolejną butelkę, leżakującą na stelażu.  
  
Mundy skończył swój posiłek i wyłożył się na oparciu, by zabrać głęboki wdech.  
  
– Aż szkoda, że musiałem to dojeść. – Dopił za jednym zamachem resztkę wina ze swojego kieliszka i wyciągnął go w stronę René, kiedy ten otwierał nową butelkę. –  
Normalnie rozpływało się w ustach. I ta cebula, nigdy tak dobrej wcześniej nie jadłem.  
  
– W dodatku łatwo ją przyrządzić. – René nalał hojnie wina do kieliszka swojego gościa. Czuł się mile zrelaksowany, wino idealnie poradziło sobie z jego zszarganymi nerwami. – Dziękuję. Za posiłek. Był przepyszny i zresztą już dawno nie miałem okazji tak gotować.  
  
– Bądź ze mną szczery... – Mundy przysunął się na krześle i położył oba łokcie na stole. – Wyglądałeś tak swojsko i zarówno elegancko w kuchni, naprawdę nie byłeś nigdy szefem? Albo jakiegoś rodzaju kucharzem? Albo chociaż przewracałeś kiedyś burgery?  
  
René uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i zrobił kolejny łyk wina.  
  
– Masz mnie. Byłem szefem kuchni. W Nowym Jorku.  
  
– A niech mnie! – zdziwił się Mundy, przetwarzając tę informację w myślach. – Znaczy się, że wyjechałeś z Francji i przyleciałeś do Ameryki, by zostać kucharzem? Wiesz, zazwyczaj to działa w tę drugą stronę.  
  
– Mm, zazwyczaj tak. Jednak ja chciałem czegoś na wzór... przygody. Chciałem żyć jak w bajce w Ameryce. Chciałem mieć widok na Statuę Wolności z mojego okna. Chciałem jeść lunch w Carnegie Deli, a wieczorem przechadzać się po Central Parku. Przez krótką chwile, rzeczywiście miałem wszystko, czego do pragnąłem. Faktycznie było cudownie, tak jak to sobie wyobrażałem. Jednak szybko okazało się, że to tylko obłuda.  
  
– Co się stało?  
  
– Skończyło się. Spektakularnie i... niechlujnie ze sprawiedliwą ilością wylanych łez. Skończyło się.  
  
Mundy zapatrzył się w swoje dłonie i René miał wrażenie, że teraz żałował, że w ogóle zapytał.  
  
– Problemy w związku?  
  
– Zostałem zdradzony, miałem złamane serce i w dodatku byłem spłukany. Wszystkie pieniądze zostały cicho wypompowane z mojego konta, a ja obudziłem się samotnie rano z kartką, na której pisało "to koniec". – René nie mógł się zmusić, by spojrzeć mężczyźnie w twarz. – Tak właśnie podjąłem się pierwszej lepszej pracy, jaka tylko trafiła mi się w ręce i oto jestem tutaj. Nie potrzebowałem nawet formalnego stopnia naukowego, by móc pracować w prywatnej szkole, a ten dom był także częścią umowy. Wszystko się jakoś ułożyło. W dodatku okazało się, że jestem całkiem dobrym nauczycielem.  
  
– Nie wątpię – odparł Mundy, kończąc kolejną lampkę wina. Jego twarz również zaczęła się robić lekko zarumieniona.  
  
René wziął ostatni kęs mięsa, z niezadowoleniem zauważając, że wystygło w trakcie jego opowieści. Jednak nadal było smaczne, trzeba przyznać.  
  
– Wybacz, powinienem teraz pozmywać i potem muszę wziąć się za dokończenie sprawdzania testów. Jeśli rzeczywiście wybieram się na ten przeklęty piknik, to muszę skończyć wszystko dzisiaj.  
  
Uprzątnął talerze i pozmywał naczynia, a Mundy zanim poszedł wziąć prysznic skomplementował jeszcze kilka razy jego dobrą kuchnię.  
  
Naprawdę mocno starał się skupić na ocenianiu sprawdzianów, jednak było to trudne, bo jego myśli krążyły wokół zupełnie czegoś innego. Nie mówił nikomu o jego życiu w Nowym Jorku od dłuższego czasu i teraz czuł się przytłoczony bolesnymi wspomnieniami.  
  
Kiedy Mundy skończył się kąpać, René zadecydował, że sam potrzebuje długiego prysznica.  
  
+++++  
  
Pod gorącym strumieniem wody, Francuz poczuł się trochę lepiej. Nie mogło być nic lepszego od ciepłego posiłku, dobrego wina i wrzącego prysznica, by poczuć się jak nowonarodzony.  
  
Gdy skończył się kąpać, ułożył włosy przed lustrem i przyjrzał się sobie. Hm. Ciągle na chodzie. Co prawda nie jest już młodą dwudziestką piątką, jednak wciąż zachował swoje charakterystyczne rysy twarzy i przede wszystkim wszystkie włosy, nawet jeśli powoli pojawiało się w nich coraz więcej siwych kosmyków. Również włoski na klatce piersiowej przechodziły pomału w siwy kolor, co sprawiło, że przeszły go ciarki. Nawet jeśli lekko depresyjnym był fakt, że włosy na głowie blakną, tysiąc razy gorszym było dostrzeżenie, że dzieje się to także na całym jego ciele.  
  
Zastanawiał się, ile Mundy może mieć lat. Wyglądał jakby był przynajmniej po trzydziestce, jednak ciężkie życie zawsze dodawało trochę do wieku. Chciałby wiedzieć, jak mężczyzna wyglądał jako dwudziestolatek.  
  
Wysoki, chudy, ale wysportowany. Ubrany w obcisłe dżinsy i czarną, skórzaną kurtkę z pasującymi rękawiczkami. René potrafił sobie go wyobrazić, wyglądającego zupełnie inaczej niż teraz, jedynie z kilkoma zmarszczkami na jego twarzy. Jednakże trzeba przyznać, że te obecne dodawały mu charakteru i poniekąd dojrzałości. Szczególnie wtedy, kiedy się śmiał i zmarszczki były wtedy mocno widoczne. Kurze łapki, tak się nazywały.  
  
Zaśmiał się, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że ta końsko–podobna twarz Mundy'ego zaczyna na niego działać.  
  
Ugh. Czy Mundy był przystojny? … był. Był bardzo przystojny. 

  
+++++  
  
René pierwszy raz od momentu, kiedy przestał być nastolatkiem mieszkającym z rodzicami, masturbował się tak skrycie w dodatku z rodzącym się poczuciem winy, jakby miał być zaraz przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.  
  
Przynajmniej przez ten krótki moment zapomniał o tym cholernym, jutrzejszym pikniku.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Serio, René mógłby zostać cały dzień w łóżku i udawać chorego, gdyby tylko Mundy nie zaczął przyrządzać nieprzyzwoicie dobrze pachnącego śniadania na dole. Od razu zrobił się głodny, a jego brzuch o sobie przypomniał, jednak starał się nie dać tak łatwo i walczył z ogromną chęcią zejścia na dół. Niedługo potem i tak został zmuszony się poddać i stoczył się ze schodów, nie siląc się nawet na zmianę piżamy.  
  
Mundy roześmiał się, gdy tylko go zobaczył.  
  
– Aw, no proszę cię! Nie może być aż tak źle! Napchasz się kilkoma hot dogami, potrajkotasz z sąsiadami, weźmiesz udział w wyścigu ze swoją drugą połówką...  
  
– Ugh – wyjęczał René, chowając twarz w dłoniach. – Bardzo śmieszne.  
  
Jego gość zaczął się z niego śmiać, a Francuz poczuł wpływający na twarz rumieniec. W dodatku wspomnienia ze wczorajszej nocy powróciły do niego ze zdwojoną siłą, chociaż tak bardzo starał się o tym zapomnieć, by czasem nie mieć powtórki z rozrywki.  
  
Mundy nakrył do stołu, wyciągając dwa talerze i rozłożył na każdym po jajku, tym razem z resztką wczorajszego szpinaku i ze szczyptą soli na wierzchu. Jedzenie było równie dobre, co ostatnio, a uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy René przez cały posiłek.  
  
Australijczyk jadł trochę szybciej niż zazwyczaj, ze względu na to, że niedługo będzie musiał wyjść do pracy. René, w przypływie niezrozumiałej sympatii do mężczyzny, zaproponował, że spakuje mu jakieś jedzenie, jednak Mundy uprzejmie odmówił. Okazało się, że DeGroot prowadzi również i karczmę po drugiej stronie ulicy, gdzie serwują lunche.  
  
Skończył jeść, wzdychając pod nosem i zobaczył, że Mundy zbiera się do wyjścia. Jakaś część jego miała nadzieje, że mężczyźnie uda się pójść na ten przeklęty piknik razem z nim. Chociażby po to, by zobaczyć wyraz twarzy Helen, kiedy jego motocykl zrujnowałby jej "nieskazitelnie estetyczny" piknik.  
  
Wybieranie ubrań na przyjęcie, na którym nie miał najmniejszej ochoty być, okazało się jedną z najbardziej przygnębiających rzeczy, jakie ostatnio robił. Czuł się, jakby właśnie szykował się na publiczną egzekucję.  
  
Po dwudziestu minutach użalania się nad samym sobą, postanowił wreszcie wziąć się w garść. Wcale nie było powiedziane, że musi tam zostać do samego końca, prawda?  
Był dorosłym mężczyzną, który jest w stanie wymyślić jakąś sensowną wymówkę, by móc się ulotnić z pikniku. Co, powiedzieliby mu niby, że nie może wyjść?  
  
Rozmasował skronie, starając się przegonić niepotrzebne nerwy, by czasem z tego wszystkiego nie rozbolała go głowa. Czuł, że z każdą minutą jego nastrój coraz bardziej pochlipuje i jeśli zaraz się nie otrząśnie, to będzie beznadziejnym kompanem przez resztę popołudnia.  
  
Dzisiejszy dzień był całkiem chłodny, dlatego narzucił na siebie grafitowe, swobodne spodnie i koszulę w kolorze ciemnego burgundu. Bez żadnego krawatu, wystarczy, że musi się użerać z tą piekielną rzeczą przez pięć dni w tygodniu w szkole. Zdecydował się również na szarą parę butów i płaszcz w tym samym kolorze, po czym przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Z deka ciemny strój. Bardziej dopasowany na zimę. Ale prawda była taka, że praktycznie posiadał tylko ubrania w zimowych kolorach. Pomarańcze, ostra czerwień czy jasne brązy naprawdę niezbyt dobrze komponowały się w jego szafie i to chyba dzięki ubiorowi zdobył reputację zgorzkniałej marudy. No, pomijając oczywiście, że w rzeczywistości był zgorzkniałą marudą.  
  
Zabrał się za układanie włosów, przeczesując je grzebieniem do momentu, aż wyglądały przyzwoicie.  
  
_Dobra,_ pomyślał. _Teraz albo nigdy._  
  
Kościół Teufort znajdował się niespełna dwie mile od jego domu, dlatego usilnie zastanawiał się, którędy powinien pójść, by zabrało mu to jak najwięcej czasu. Budynek wyłonił się szybko spośród drzew i był dokładnie taki, jakim go zapamiętał – wysoki, gotycki i zimny.  
  
Kościół był stricte rzymskokatolicki, tak jak i zresztą 95% ludności Teufort. Z tego co wiedział, to wybudowany był wraz z osiedleniem się tu pierwszych ludzi kilkadziesiąt lat temu i od tego czasu stał się ważnym punktem... spotkań. Każdej niedzieli elita miasteczka przychodziła tam głównie po to, by pokazać się przed resztą elity. Helen była tam uznawana za swoistą Królową Pszczół, nawet jeśli nie miała żadnego oficjalnego tytułu.  
  
Budynek znajdował się na prawo od centrum miasta a przed nim rozciągał się drobiazgowo wypielęgnowany trawnik, wystarczająco duży, by pomieścić dwa boiska piłkarskie lub jeden, ekstrawagancki piknik. Helen nie kłamała mówiąc, że całe miasto się tutaj pojawi. Ulice były zastawione samochodami, a chodniki przepełnione ludźmi, którzy raz za razem przybywali na miejsce. W powietrzu unosił się słodki zapach grillowanego mięsa i waty cukrowej.  
  
René od razu odszukał wzrokiem kilkoro swoich uczniów wraz z rodzicami. Powitali go z uprzejmymi uśmiechami, a niektóre z nich wydawały się nawet szczere.  
  
Przyjęcie okazało się być niezwykle głośne i zatłoczone, przez co mężczyźnie od razu zrobiło się gorzej. Nigdy specjalnie nie przepadał za tłumami, co było zresztą poważnym problemem jeszcze wtedy, gdy mieszkał w Nowym Jorku. Jednak każdy Nowojorczyk doskonale wiedział, że można je ominąć, o ile tylko wie się gdzie iść. Zawsze istniały skróty i alternatywne trasy, którymi można było z łatwością ominąć skupiska ludzi – mały sekret trzymany w tajemnicy przed turystami. Jednakże w miasteczku takim jak to, tłumów raczej nie dało się tak po prostu obejść, więc jedyne co mu pozostawało to robić dobrą minę do złej gry.  
  
W pewnym momencie zauważył stolik, który zajmowała Helen i grupka wiernych jej sługusów. Wszyscy byli na swoich miejscach i sączyli drinki, a na blacie zamiast jedzenia znajdowały się same drogie torebki, wyraźnie leżące tam tylko dla popisu. Każda z pań miała na sobie ostatni krzyki mody, idealnie skrojony i zapewne zrobiony na zamówienie. Helen siedziała pośrodku z perfekcyjnie spiętymi wysoko włosami, a jej przesadny makijaż aż bił po oczach. Jej znajomi patrzyli na nią z niekrytą czcią, śmiali się za każdym razem, kiedy ona się zaśmiała, nachylali się, kiedy zaczynała mówić i uważnie śledzili ją oczyma.  
  
O Boże, zauważyła go. Szepnęła coś do swoich towarzyszek, a one wyszczerzyły się na to i otaksowały go wzrokiem, jak jakiś kawał mięsa, po czym dokładnie w tym samym momencie zabrały łyk swoich koktajlów, niczym zaprogramowane roboty.  
  
Szła w jego stronę. Momentalnie poczuł się słabo.  
  
– René, kochanieńki! – Zbliżyła się do niego z szeroko rozwartymi ramionami, więc zmusił sam siebie, by przyjąć jej uścisk, kiedy ona cmokała go w oba policzki. – Tak się cieszę, że jednak przyszedłeś, chodź, dołącz do nas przy stoliku, dziewczyny nie mogą się doczekać, by z tobą porozmawiać. – Owinęła sugestywnie dłoń wokół jego łokcia i zaczęła go prowadzić do swoich znajomych.  
  
– Siema, belfrze!  
  
Och, dzięki ci BOŻE!  
  
René zatrzymał się, być może trochę zbyt gwałtowanie, bo Helen aż się potknęła, wytrącona z równowagi. Skaut przedzierał się do niego przez pole, ciągnąć ze sobą swoją matkę, która szła lekko z tyłu. Dziwnie było go zobaczyć bez zwyczajowego mundurka, w ubraniu, które bardziej nadawało się do gry w baseball niż na przyjęcie. Przypuszczał, że Skaut czuje to samo na jego widok bez standardowego garnituru, który nosił podczas zajęć.  
  
– Panie Bellamy! – zaćwierkała pani Ahearn z uśmiechem na twarzy. Niewątpliwie musiała być niezwykle młoda, kiedy urodziła swoje pierwsze dziecko – w końcu miała ich już ośmioro, a nawet nie wyglądała na więcej niż 35 lat. Ósemka hiper aktywnych chłopców z silnym akcentem i nieskończoną ilością energii, a kobieta dawała sobie z nimi radę sama. Musiała mieć nerwy ze stali. – Chciałam panu bardzo podziękować za pomoc z moim małym łobuzem. – Poklepała Skauta po ramieniu.  
  
– Mamoo – syknął chłopak i zrzucił jej rękę z ramienia. – Wcale nie "małym".  
  
– Pokazał mi te kartki z obrazkami do uczenia się, to taki genialny pomysł, nawet sama się z tego czegoś dowiedziałam!  
  
– Wyobrażam sobie – gruchnęła Helen przesadnie protekcjonalnym głosem. Nigdy nie lubiła matki Skauta, prawdopodobnie przez te plotki, że w momencie kiedy się rozwodziła, to nakopała swojemu mężowi w Bostonie. Oczywistym było, że Helen nie pochwala rozwodów – musiało to być związane z jakimś wydarzeniem z jej życia.  
René usilnie starał się podtrzymać rozmowę między sobą, a panią Ahearn, byleby tylko opóźnić to, co nieuniknione.  
  
– Cóż, każdy z pewnością pani powie, że pani dziecko jest bystrym chłopakiem, tylko nie potrafi się uczyć ze słuchu. Czasami trzeba podejść inaczej do nauki, chociażby spróbować metodą wzrokową, czy uczyć się z jakichś anegdot, które byłyby odpowiednie dla trzynastolatka. Pod koniec dnia naprawdę niewiele ludzi ma siłę, by rozumieć międzynarodowe relacje, czy teorię Pitagorasa, dlatego trzeba uciekać się do alternatywnych sposobów na naukę.  
  
– Rany. – Uśmiechnęła się. – To ma wiele sensu. Teraz już pozwolimy wrócić panu do zabawy, chciałabym tylko podziękować raz jeszcze. Może kiedyś nadejdzie taki dzień, że w dzienniczku pojawią się jakieś szóstki, hmm? – Szturchnęła sugestywnie Skauta i pożegnała się.  
  
– Mamooo...  
  
– Miło się z panią rozmawiało. – René uścisnął ją ciepło i pomachał na pożegnanie, kiedy odchodzili.  
  
– W dzhiennhyczku, Jezus, ten akcent – szepnęła Helen i pociągnęła go na powrót do jej stolika. – Współczuję, że ci chłopcy muszą się wychowywać bez męskiej ręki w rodzinie.  
  
– Wygląda na to, że radzą sobie całkiem dobrze – zaoponował René, starając się zachować w miarę przyjazny ton.  
  
– O tak, teraz może i jest wszystko dobrze, ale co będzie w przyszłości... zresztą wiesz pewnie co się dzieje, gdy chłopcy dorastają bez silnego, męskiego charakteru w rodzinie. – Uniosła brwi. – Wiesz, to naturalne, że wychowają się na... dziwaków. – Klepnęła go w ramię i westchnęła.  
  
Nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku René tylko się pogłębiło. Sytuacja była dużo gorsza, niż w ogóle przypuszczał, że będzie. Na Boga, ta kobieta jest niczym wyrwana z kreskówki – jak można się mylić co do tak wielu rzeczy naraz? To musi być jakaś wada wrodzona, nie miał dla tego innego wytłumaczenia.  
  
Usiadł razem z nią przy stoliku, udając, że jest w pełni zadowolony z nowego towarzystwa. Był takim tchórzem. Czasem siebie nienawidził.  
  
Żeby poczuć się komfortowo w rozmowie z Helen i jej koleżankami, "Gospodyniami z Teufort", musiał wysilić się na wyłączenie przynajmniej połowy mózgu. Godziny mijały, a on dowiadywał się coraz to więcej plotek (czy raczej fałszywych pogłosek) na temat praktycznie każdej osoby z miasteczka. Wmusił w siebie kilka krakersów z serem i trochę sałatki ziemniaczanej, byleby tylko nie musieć odzywać się za często. Dużo bardziej wolałby zrobić sobie drinka, jeśliby by nie był w najpodlejszym humorze tego dnia. Jakby miał się napić jeszcze czegoś z alkoholem, to już na pewno by zwymiotował.  
  
Starał się nie uczestniczyć zbytnio w dyskusji, zamiast tego skupiając się na obserwowaniu nieba, które właśnie zaczęło przybierać ładnych kolorów. Była to zapowiedź zbliżających się mrozów, bo słońce zaczęło zachodzić coraz wcześniej i wcześniej, przez co każdy kolejny dzień wydawał się krótszy.  
  
Na początku myślał, że tylko się przesłyszał i to wcale nie był warkot motocyklu. Jednak kiedy dźwięk stał się głośniejszy, René uświadomił sobie, że maszyna Mundy'ego naprawdę stała na drodze nieopodal. Mężczyzna właśnie parkował na krawężniku.  
  
Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Mundy jest tutaj. Głupkowaty uśmiech mimowolnie pojawił mu się na twarzy.  
  
– Mój Boże... czy to jest ten twój gość, René? – Helen wyglądała na przerażoną.  
  
– O tak. – Starał się zachowywać normalnie. Tak jakby nie był wcale przejęty i ucieszony do granic możliwości. – Wygląda na to, że jednak udało mu się dotrzeć – Francuz grzecznie przeprosił towarzystwo i równie grzecznie wcale nie odszedł od stołu w takim tempie jak gdyby uciekał przed karą śmierci.  
  
Zanim dotarł do Mundy'ego, wokół motoru zdążyło zgromadzić się jakieś siedmioro dzieci i niektóre z nich bezceremonialne obłapiało pojazd. Jeden dzieciak ściskał kierownicę i wydawał zabawne dźwięki "wrum wrum". Mundy stał obok, wyglądając na rozbawionego całą sytuacją i starał się odpowiadać na wszystkie pytania smarkaczy najlepiej jak umiał. Kiedy dostrzegł René, uśmiechnął się figlarnie.  
  
René zatrzymał się obok, a jedna z jego brwi mimowolnie powędrowała w górę.  
  
– Co tutaj robisz?  
  
– Przyjechałem ci na odsiecz – oznajmił Mundy. – Jest chujowo, nie? Nawet nie ma muzyki. Co to za pokraczny rodzaj pikniku? – Parę dzieci zachichotało, słysząc niezbyt ładne słowo. – W dodatku ty też wyglądasz na cholernie przygnębionego.  
René widocznie się rozluźnił – był pod niezłym wrażeniem, że przez cały ten czas, który spędził przy stoliku Helen, udawało mu się to ukrywać.  
  
– Nie klnij w obecności dzieciaków. Ale tak, to był bez wątpienia jeden z najdłuższych dni w moim życiu. A minęło zaledwie kilka godzin.  
  
– Cóż, to wsiadaj w takim razie. – Mundy zajął miejsce na motocyklu i poklepał siedzenie za nim.  
  
René wgapił się w niego.  
  
Mundy odpowiedział mu tym samym.  
  
– Że co? – bąknął Francuz.  
  
– No wsiadaj, pojedziemy do gospody Tavisha w Port Hull. Mają tam pianino, jakieś dwadzieścia rodzajów whisky i jeszcze szafę grającą.  
  
– Mundy... – Wzruszył ramionami bezradnie. – Nie mogę tak po prostu sobie pojechać...  
  
– Jasne, że możesz. No weź, pożegnaj się z – – u– ups, a oto i ona. – Mundy nawet nie mógł ukryć swojej absurdalnej wesołości.  
  
René odwrócił się i zobaczył Helen zmierzającą do nich z mordem w oczach.  
  
– Och, Helen. Chciałbym ci przedstawić... mojego kuzyna. Helen, poznaj proszę Micka Mundy. Mick, to jest Helen Cross.  
  
– Czarująco – odparła kobieta.  
  
– Przyjemność po mojej stronie, psze pani. – Mundy uchylił rąbka niewidzialnego kapelusza i nachylił się. – Muszę przyznać, że jest pani niezwykle uroczą kobietą. Lubi pani motocykle? Mogę panią zaprosić na przejażdżkę między blokami? – Poklepał wolne miejsce i uśmiechnął się dziko, upewniając się, że kobieta zobaczy jego brakującego zęba.  
  
Helen prawie że zachwiała się ze wstrętem.  
  
– Bardzo stanowcze NIE dziękuję, panie Mundy. René, wróć do nas kiedy... skończysz. – Jej przekaz był jasny: _pozbądź się go natychmiast_. Odeszła sztywnym krokiem, a każdy mięsień w jej ciele aż krzyczał z napięcia. Francuz dziwił się, że jeszcze jest w stanie chodzić.  
Mundy zaśmiał się jak niegrzeczny dzieciak, któremu właśnie udało się wywinąć jakiś nieprzyzwoity psikus i wyglądał jedynie na odrobinkę zawstydzonego, gdy René na niego spojrzał.  
  
– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zapłacę za to później?  
  
– A tam, co ci niby zrobi? No chodź, to twoja jedyna szansa na wyrwanie się stąd. Wskakuj. – Przesunął się do przodu, robiąc miejsce.  
  
– Już ci powiedziałem, że nie mogę. Ja... Ja po prostu...  
  
– René. – Mundy popatrzył mu prosto w oczy z poważną miną. – Czym tu się przejmować, to tylko piknik. Poradzą sobie bez ciebie. Zresztą, kogo obchodzi co tam Helen będzie biadolić na twój temat?  
  
Jego imię brzmiało jakoś uspakajająco w ustach Mundy'ego. Serce zaczęło mu szybciej bić i poczuł przypływ adrenaliny.  
  
– Nie spadnę z tego? – Jego oczy skupiły się na siedzeniu. Nie wyglądało na specjalnie bezpieczne.  
  
– Nie, jeśli będziesz się trzymać. – Mundy włączył silnik, a dzieciaki stojące nieopodal zaczęły się śmiać i zatykać sobie uszy. Niektórzy rodzice wyglądali na zdecydowanie niezadowolonych.  
  
René wziął głęboki oddech, wytarł mokre od potu ręce o płaszcz i zmusił się, by usiąść za Australijczykiem, przysuwając się może trochę za bardzo, po czym objął go za tors.  
  
– Wybacz – przeprosił na tyle głośno by było go słychać ponad rykiem silnika, nie wiedząc za bardzo za co dokładnie go przeprasza. Za dotknięcie go?  
  
– Spoko, kumplu. Trzymaj się, będziemy zmuszeni do szybkiego odwrotu, twoja kobitka nie wygląda na zbytnio zadowoloną. – Mundy szybko nałożył parę awiatorek na nos, a motocykl ruszył do przodu, przyprawiając René o zawał serca. Odruchowo mocniej objął mężczyznę, może nawet trochę zbyt ciasno, udając, że wcale właśnie nie zaskomlał przenikliwie, jak jakaś cnotka. Nie ośmielił się nawet, by spojrzeć za siebie i zobaczyć reakcję ludzi na warkot motocykla. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, co Helen mu zrobi za to, że się nawet nie pożegnał.  
  
Przejechali około mili, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że nadal jest przyczepiony ściśle do Mundy'ego. Chciał rozluźnić jakoś swój uścisk, naprawdę chciał, jednak za każdym razem, gdy skręcali w róg, miał wrażenie, że zaraz straci równowagę i spadnie na chodnik. W dodatku była to całkiem dobra wymówka, by się trochę poprzytulać do mężczyzny bez powodu. To i tak był pomysł motocyklisty, mimo wszystko. René był niewinny, on się _tylko_ trzymał. Zapach skórzanej kurtki był boski i za każdym razem, gdy Mundy brał oddech, jego klatka piersiowa się unosiła, a René czuł to pod palcami. Przyjemne. Bardzo przyjemne.  
  
Boże, swoją drogą powinni mieć założone kaski. Czemu Mundy nie posiadał kasku?


	7. Chapter 7

  
Zostawili Teufort za plecami już jakiś czas temu, powoli zbliżając się do Port Hull – znacznie skromniejszego miasteczka, znajdującego się kilka mil dalej. Ogromny kontrast między tymi dwoma miejscami był zauważalny od razu po przekroczeniu granicy miasta – mniejsza zamożność, starsze domy i bardziej przemysłowy wygląd miejscowości. Ze względu na niskie ceny nieruchomości, miasteczko było zaludnione w dużym stopniu przez imigrantów, szukających niewysokich opłat za wynajem mieszkania i być może jakichś przyjaznych twarzy w obcym kraju. Do René docierały skrawki rozmów prowadzonych w innych językach, a ich różnorodność stała się niezwykle widoczna, gdy tylko przejechali obok koreańskiego sklepu spożywczego, minęli meksykańską restaurację i afrykański salon fryzjerski.  
  
Mundy wydawał się doskonale wiedzieć gdzie jedzie, skręcił nawet w skrót odbiegający od głównej drogi, dzięki czemu znaleźli się dużo szybciej pod własnością Tavisha – małym i skromnym pubem, stojącym zaraz przy rzece. Szkocka flaga powiewała przy frontowych drzwiach a nieopodal stało pokaźnych rozmiarów menu.  
  
Australijczyk zaparkował blisko, wyłączył silnik i zerknął do tyłu przez ramię z szerokim uśmiechem.  
  
– Widzisz? Nie umarliśmy, to jednak nie koniec świata  
  
René rozluźnił swój niedźwiedzi uścisk i szybko zszedł z motocyklu, starając się uspokoić drżenie kolan.  
  
– Właściwie to minęliśmy kilka ulic, które wyglądem przypominały jakby rzeczywiście miał się zaraz skończyć.  
  
– No niee. – Zaśmiał się Mundy i sam wstał z maszyny. Wskazał palcem na warsztat DeGroota, stojący naprzeciwko. – Dzisiaj udało mi się trochę zarobić, Tavish zadzwonił po paru swoich kumpli z motocyklami i zrobiliśmy im mały przegląd. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to za niedługo już całe miasto o mnie usłyszy! Kto wie, może się trochę wzbogacę w szybkim tempie.  
  
– Cieszę się, że coraz lepiej ci idzie. – René uśmiechnął się ciepło na wieść o sukcesie Mundy'ego. Z determinacją zmuszał się, by rozganiać natrętne myśli dotyczące przyśpieszonego wyjazdu mężczyzny z miasta.  
  
Zerknął ostatni raz na motor i właśnie dotarło do niego, że porzucił Helen samą na pikniku, zasadniczo przed oczyma całego miasta. I to w dodatku nie jakoś tak zwyczajnie, tylko będąc przyczepionym do pleców motocyklisty.  
  
Musiał się napić. Nie ważne, że jutro idzie do pracy, potrzebował teraz dobrego, mocnego drinka. Rozmasował sobie nasadę nosa.  
  
– Mon ami, wejdźmy już lepiej do środka, nim spędzę resztę tego dnia myśląc o tym, co właśnie narobiłem.  
  
Mundy owinął rękę wokół jego pleców i popchnął go do środka.  
  
Dziwny sentyment motocyklisty do tego miejsca wydawał się być teraz uzasadniony – pub był skromny i nieprzeludniony. Wnętrze było kompletnie pokryte drewnem w starym, Europejskim stylu, który przypominał René jego własny dom. Meble były dobrane kompletnie nie do pary, jednak wyglądały na niezwykle wygodne, ściany zostały przyozdobione zdjęciami Szkocji i różnorakimi wycinkami z gazet. Stare lampy i świece owiewały pomieszczenie ciepłą, pomarańczową poświatą, co nadawało uroku temu miejscu – nic tylko się tu zaszyć i bezpiecznie schować przed całym światem. Tradycyjna szkocka muzyka płynęła z szafy grającej, a powietrze było przesycone zapachem dymu papierosowego.  
  
Mundy zajął stolik z dwoma krzesłami, stojący w rogu. Z zadowoleniem oklapł na swoim miejscu i pokazał jakiś niezrozumiały gest barmanowi. René usiadł na wolnym krześle, ściągnął swój płaszcz i odpiął guziki przy obu rękawach, by poczuć się bardziej swojsko – miał wrażenie, że w tym miejscu wygląda na aż przesadnie wystrojonego.  
  
– Zgaduję, że lepiej ci tu, co? – Mundy ściągnął kurtkę i przewiesił ją przez oparcie krzesła. Francuz raz jeszcze rzucił okiem na tatuaż mężczyzny, przedstawiający tańczące postaci.  
  
– Na pewno swobodniej, jednak wciąż nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym co zrobi mi Helen, jak tylko znowu mnie spotka . – Oparł brodę na dłoniach i omiótł wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Kilkoro klientów, którzy wcześniej zwrócili uwagę na ich wejście, na nowo było pogrążonych w swoich rozmowach. René wychwycił przynajmniej dwa inne języki poza angielskim, ale za nic nie mógł stwierdzić jakie to były.  
  
– Co, mogłaby wywalić cię z roboty? Albo eksmitować? – Mundy wyglądał na zmartwionego.  
  
René zastanowił się poważnie przez chwilę.  
  
– Nie, nic tak drastycznego, przynajmniej nie wydaję mi się, by była do tego zdolna. Jednak nie podchodzi zbytnio entuzjastycznie do zniewag jej jakże ważnej osoby.  
Potrafi się niezwykle natrudzić, by doszczętnie zepsuć reputację osoby, która się jej kiedykolwiek przeciwstawiła.  
  
Mundy skinął i zamilkł na chwilę. Dojrzał barmana, który pokazał mu, by się podniósł i zabrał od niego dwie szklanki brązowego alkoholu. Gdy wrócił dał jeden napój René i stuknął o niego swoją szklanką w toaście.  
  
– Za lepsze towarzystwo, kumplu.  
  
– W rzeczy samej. – René uśmiechnął się ironicznie i wziął łyk drinka. Wyśmienita szkocka whisky – w sam raz, zważając na pochodzenie właściciela knajpy. Jak na człowieka przyzwyczajonego bardziej do wina, szkocka piekła go w przełyku, jednak w niezaprzeczalnie pozytywnym znaczeniu. W dodatku była całkiem w porządku w smaku i zostawiała na języku dobry, bogaty dębowy posmak.  
  
– MUNDY! – Dobiegł do nich podniesiony głos tyłu pubu. René zadrżał nieświadomie i zaczął szukać wzrokiem źródła hałasu, aż dojrzał przystojnego, dobrze zbudowanego, czarnoskórego mężczyznę z przepaską na oku i skrzynką nieotwartego alkoholu, wyniesioną z piwnicy. Szybko podał to co niósł barmanowi i skierował się do nich zamaszystym krokiem z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
  
Mundy podzielił z nim najbardziej brutalny i energiczny uścisk dłoni, jaki Francuz widział w całym swoim życiu, a potem oczy czarnoskórego mężczyzny skierowały się na niego.  
  
– Znalazłeś go? Uratowany z najnudniejszej imprezy na świecie, aye?  
  
– A i owszem! René, to Tavish DeGroot. Tavish, poznaj proszę Francuza, który uratował moją dupę przez śmiercią głodową.  
  
– Myślałem, że to byłem ja, ty wychudzony jełopie. – Zaśmiał się Tavish i uścisnął dłoń René, dzięki ci Boże, już dużo bardziej ostrożniej niż Mundy'ego.  
  
– Wierzę, że uczę twojego syna. Thomas DeGroot?  
  
– Oh, aye? Daj mi zgadnąć, nauczyciel francuskiego? – Właściciel zaśmiał się luźno głębokim głosem, co było tak zaraźliwe, że René zaczął się śmiać razem z nim. – Widziałem, jak uczył się słówek i czegoś, co tam jeszcze musiał, nie wiem dokładnie co to było. Mądry z niego chłopak z umiejętnością do zapamiętywania rzeczy. Musi to mieć po matce. Była genialną kobietą, potrafiła nawet nazwać każdą kość w ciele człowieka!  
  
Przez sposób, w jaki mężczyzna mówił o swojej małżonce, Francuz szybko wywnioskował, że musiała być martwa od jakiegoś czasu.  
  
Tavish pożegnał ich, tłumacząc się, że ma jeszcze dużo roboty za barem. Wyglądało na to, że każdy klient mówił mu tu po imieniu, albo traktował go jak starego przyjaciela.  
  
Rozmowa między nim a Mundym ciągnęła się lekko niezręcznie na początku. Zaczęli rozmawiać o rzeczach, które aktualnie mieli na głowach, albo o tym, co ostatnio działo się w ich życiu. Motocyklista nie zagłębiał się zanadto w szczegóły swojej wycieczki, a René nie bardzo wiedział o czym miał mówić, dlatego szybko porzucili ten temat.  
  
Rozmawiali jeszcze trochę o swoich rodzinnych domach i o czasach, kiedy byli podlotkami wciąż mieszkającymi z rodzicami. Niespodziewanie okazało się, że Mundy w dzieciństwie był chorowitym dzieckiem, które nigdy nie potrafiło dogadać się ze swoim ojcem.  
  
– Twierdził, że nie byłem wystarczająco dobry, nawet po tylu latach wciąż wyciąga ten temat. – Australijczyk machnął ręką i otworzył nową puszkę piwa.  
  
– Co masz na myśli mówiąc "niewystarczająco dobry"?  
  
– No, wiesz. Inny. Gdzieś do dziesiątego roku życia często chorowałem, a potem byłem – wzruszył ramionami – popsuty. Nie mogłem znieść szkoły, ani nauczycieli, znienawidziłem wszystkich moich przyjaciół i odzywałem się tylko do zwierząt. Jako dziecko chciałem się stamtąd wyrwać i zamieszkać gdzieś w lasach, ale mój ojciec stwierdził, że do reszty mi odbiło. I pewnie miał co do tego rację, jednak matka wolała twierdzić, że to tylko taki okres i mi przejdzie.  
  
– Ile lat miałeś, kiedy dołączyłeś do... uh, tej grupy? – René wskazał palcem na naszywkę na kurtce mężczyzny.  
  
– A... – Mundy wywrócił oczami. – Anioły Hale'a. Zbyt mało. Chyba z siedemnaście. Tak, coś koło tego. Miała to być wymówką, by mieć więcej czasu na pozbieranie się do kupy, więc powiedziałem im, że chcę dołączyć. Dali mi motor, który rozbiłem, a oni mnie za to skopali i kazali wrócić na następny dzień.  
  
– I wróciłeś?  
  
– Wróciłem – potwierdził dumnie. – Przyszedłem na następny dzień i znowu powiedziałem im, że chcę dołączyć, a oni wyrzucili mnie z baru z butelkami i nożami w rękach.  
  
René nie mógł uwierzyć, że człowiek taki jak Mundy chciał dołączyć do bandy, która uznawała pobicie nastolatków za proces inicjacji.  
  
– Jak długo to trwało?  
  
– Trochę ponad tydzień. W końcu zmęczyło ich przeganianie mnie każdorazowo i poprosili Ojca, by pomyślał o mnie jako o szansie.  
  
– Ojciec? Szansa? – René nie do końca rozumiał ten żargon.  
  
– Ojcem nazywaliśmy szefa grupy, który jej przewodził. Ostry gość, swoją drogą. A szansa to potencjalny członek bandy.  
  
– Więc jak długo byłeś w Aniołach Hale'a? – Francuz zastanowił się jedynie przez chwilę, czy powinien być tak niedyskretny, jednak procenty robiły swoje i rozluźniły ich obu na tyle, by być bardziej rozmownymi, więc stwierdził, że z tego skorzysta.  
  
Mundy zasępił się.  
  
– Zgaduję, że z jakieś dwadzieścia lat. Jezu, całe dwadzieścia.  
  
Trzydzieści siedem lat, zauważył René. Australijczyk był młodszy od niego, ale niewiele. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego ten zaledwie skrawek z życia Mundy'ego sprawił, że jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej, ale nie zamierzał się nad tym zastanawiać.  
  
+++++  
  
Około w pół do dziesiątej wieczorem uświadomił sobie, że nie powinien dzisiaj tyle pić. Jednak szkocka była tak dobra, a knajpka przyjemna i komfortowa, że pierwszy raz od dawna poczuł się gdzieś tak mile widzianym i nie potrafił sobie odmówić. I w dodatku Mundy ciągle go rozśmieszał. Opowiadał teraz historię o obozie na jakimś pustkowiu, kiedy para aborygeńskich dzieci ukradła mu ubrania, podczas gdy on pływał w najlepsze w jeziorze.  
  
– I jakoś niespecjalnie miałem ochotę gonić ich, przyodziany jedynie w uśmiech. – Mundy wzruszył gwałtownie ramionami. – Jakiś kościsty, blady i goły niechluj ścigający dwójkę dzieci? Zresztą i tak zdążyły uciec, a ja musiałem wydostać się z tego buszu, mając na sobie jedynie czapkę na głowie i buty.  
  
– O Boże. – René nie mógł przestać chichotać i zrobił się czerwony, kiedy sobie to zobrazował w głowie.  
  
– Kumplu. – Mężczyzna zrobił łyk piwa i zrobił śmiertelnie poważną minę. – Nie chcesz wiedzieć, jak _bardzo_ i _gdzie_ byłem po tym poparzony od słońca.  
  
– Rany Boskie! – Francuz zamachał dłonią, czując, że naprawdę nie chce tego wiedzieć. Oklapł z powrotem na swoje krzesło, śmiejąc się tak mocno, że zaczął nawet parskać, co działo się tylko wtedy, gdy nie mógł opanować wesołości. 

  
+++++  
  
Noc płynęła wolno swoim tempem i musiało być już dobrze po jedenastej.  
  
René stał się bardziej otwarty, jeśli chodziło o jego życie w Nowym Jorku i odpowiadał o tym jak się tam mieszkało. Mundy stwierdził, że nigdy tam tak naprawdę nie był, ale bardzo chciałby.  
  
Mówił właśnie bezskładnie o Times Square i szalenie długich korkach, które się tam tworzyły, kiedy Mundy wybuchnął nagle śmiechem i przerwał jego opowieść, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.  
  
– Muszę ci przerwać w tym miejscu. – Zachichotał i stracił równowagę, prawie wylewając swoje piwo. – Mówisz po francusku od dobrych pięciu minut, a ja nie rozumiem ani jednego, cholernego słowa!  
  
René ukrył twarz w dłoniach, śmiejąc się szaleńczo i poczuł, że po policzkach spływają mu łzy rozbawienia.  
  
Mundy zamówił następną kolejkę piwa.  
  
+++++  
  
Nieustanne, rytmiczne dzwonienie budzika było najokropniejszym dźwiękiem z jakim René zetknął się w swoim życiu. Miał ochotę go zniszczyć. Rzuciłby nim przez pokój i deptał dotąd, aż wreszcie by się zamknął. Wysilił się wreszcie na tyle, by wyciągnąć jedną rękę i rzucić gdzieś tym przeklętym urządzeniem. Usłyszał płaski brzdęk i... ciszę.  
  
_O Boże, moja głowa._  
  
Miał wrażenie, że jego mózg opróżnił się przez ostatnią noc, a teraz jakby wszystko to powróciło ze zdwojoną siłą. Gdy wymusił na sobie podniesienie się do pionu, cały pokój zaczął wirować. Przymknięcie oczu wcale nie pomagało i w dodatku dostał mdłości.  
  
Otworzył jedno oko, starając się skupić na otoczeniu i poukładać sobie wszystko w myślach. Jest poranek, a on znajduje się w łóżku. W swoim własnym domu. Jego buty leżą na podłodze obok łózka. Pasek obok nich. Płaszcz zwisa z drzwiczek szafy, a zegarek leży na stoliku nocnym. Ma na sobie spodnie i koszulę, które nosił na sobie wczoraj, kołdra leży skopana na ziemi. A on sam czuje się, jakby rozjechał go pociąg.  
  
Starał sobie przypomnieć wczorajszy wieczór i doszło do niego, że wypił tak dużo, że urwał się mu film. Pamiętał tylko nieznaczną część ze wczoraj. Zupełnie nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem dostał się do domu, a potem do łóżka. No i gdzie był Mundy?  
Podniesienie się okazało się niezwykle trudnym wyzwaniem. Jego ciało ostro zaprotestowało, zmuszając go do popędzenia do łazienki. Zwymiotował głównie alkoholem, uświadamiając sobie, że wczoraj praktycznie nic nie jadł. Zrugał sam siebie za bycie tak nieodpowiedzialnym i zbliżył się do umywalki, odkręcając zimną wodę, pod którą włożył całą głowę. Musiał wyglądać idiotycznie, jednak otrzeźwiło go to. Przynajmniej przestał czuć potrzebę zwymiotowania sobie żołądka.  
  
Świadomość, że dziś był poniedziałek i musiał iść zaraz do pracy uderzyła René z zaskoczenia. Poważnie rozważył, czy czasem nie zadzwonić i wziąć chorobowe, czego jeszcze nigdy nie zrobił przez cały ten czas, kiedy pracował w szkole. Przynajmniej nie musiałby się tłumaczyć, czemu dotarł spóźniony, co zresztą i tak każdy wywnioskowałby szybko już po jednym zerknięciu na niego.  
  
Ubrał się wolno, upewniając się, że nie zapomniał o krawacie i zszedł na dół. Żołądek przestał już zaciekle protestować, jednak głowa wciąż bolała go niemiłosiernie.  
  
Rzucił okiem na godzinę. Dzięki jakiemuś cudownym zrządzeniu losu, spóźni się najwyżej pół godziny. Całe szczęście, że nie miał żadnych lekcji przed w pół do jedenastą. Może znalazłby nawet czas, by rzucić coś na ząb i złagodzić tego przeklętego kaca.  
  
Kiedy wszedł do jadalni, zobaczył, że Mundy siedzi już przy stole i pije kawę z poważną miną. Na czole miał torebkę z lodem (czego René mu pozazdrościł) i czytał nową gazetę. Gdy dostrzegł swojego gospodarza wchodzącego do pokoju zebrał myśli, by powiedzieć coś sensownego i rzucił mu krzywy uśmiech.  
  
– Trochę chyba przesadziliśmy, co?  
  
René skinął głową i usiadł na krześle, czując się jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat starszym.  
  
– Potrzebuję wody. I kofeiny. I jeszcze muszę iść do pracy.  
  
Mundy podjął się wypełniania tego zadania natychmiast, wrzucił dwie kromki chleba do tostera i nalał nową filiżankę kawy z czajnika. Położył ją na stole przed Francuzem i wrócił do kuchni po grzanki i szklankę zimnej wody.  
  
René wziął niewielki łyk wody, która okazała się tak zimna, że poczuł nawet jak spływa przełykiem do jego żołądka.  
  
– Wielkie dzięki, mon ami. – Westchnął z ulgą, wziął kilka gryzów grzanki i zaczął pić kawę. – Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobiłem wczoraj nic głupiego, praktycznie nic nie pamiętam.  
  
– Taak? – spytał Mundy, idąc do kuchni by nalać sobie nową filiżankę kawy.  
  
– Ostatnim razem odpłynąłem tak, gdy byłem nastolatkiem. Nie mogę sobie nawet przypomnieć, jakim cudem opuściliśmy pub i wróciliśmy do domu.  
  
– Nie ma sprawy, na całe szczęście ja wszystko pamiętam. Zadzwoniłem po taksówkę i zostawiłem maszynę w warsztacie. Wracałem już wcześniej pijany na motocyklu, chyba więcej razy niż powinienem, jednak wolałem nie ryzykować znowu z tobą u boku.  
  
René zmarszczył brwi i oparł głowę na dłoni.  
  
– Nie jeźdź pijany. _Nigdy_ – zbeształ go słabo. – Byłbym niezwykle przygnębiony, gdybyś się kiedyś rozbił o przypadkową ścianę.  
  
– To najmilsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałem – zaśmiał się Mundy, dolewając René kawy.  
  
– Czy... Odprowadziłeś mnie do łózka? – zamruczał pod nosem, będąc zbyt zawstydzonym by popatrzyć mężczyźnie w oczy. Miał o to nie pytać, ale ciekawość zżerała go od środka. W dodatku jego nagłe zamiłowanie do upijania się pozostawiło po sobie wiele pytań – o czym w ogóle wczoraj rozmawiali?  
  
René zauważył, że Australijczyk przysłuchuje się mu i nie jest pewny, co ma odpowiedzieć.  
  
– Taa, byłeś pijany w sztok, więc odtransportowałem cię na górę i przypilnowałem, byś trafił do łózka. – Uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie i usiadł na powrót przy stole, wdychając ciężki zapach kawy.  
  
– Mam nadzieję, że nie był to wielki problem. Minęło sporo czasu od ostatniego razu, kiedy się tak upiłem.  
  
– Niee no, coś ty, kumplu. Dało się z tobą wytrzymać – stwierdził w końcu, ale René coś podpowiadało, że nie jest to cała historia, jednak nie miał siły, by zagłębiać się w to teraz. Wypił do końca wodę, dojadł tost i zrobił ostatni łyk kawy. Czuł, że już całkiem–całkiem przypomina poważnego człowieka i może jakoś uda mu się przeżyć ten dzień.  
  
– Pracujesz dzisiaj?  
  
– Taa, tym razem będę musiał sobie podejść. Na szczęście dzień zapowiada się całkiem ładnie, więc trochę ćwiczeń mi nie zaszkodzi. – Mundy rozciągnął zastałe mięśnie, wznosząc ramiona aż pod sam sufit, a René pozwolił sobie zagapić się trochę dłużej w tors mężczyzny.  
  
– Nonsens. – Francuz sięgnął po jeden ze swoich płaszczy, wiszących w przedpokoju. – Chodź, podwiozę cię.  
  
– Oh. – Motocyklista wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zaprotestować, jednak w końcu zdecydował się nie odrzucać tej miłej propozycji. – Dzięki.  
  
+++++  
  
Dojechali do Port Hull w ciszy.  
  
René teraz był już pewien, że zrobił wczoraj coś idiotycznego, ale Mundy był na tyle miły, by o tym nie wspominać. Gdyby tylko mógł sobie przypomnieć... Istna tortura.  
  
+++++  
  
Lekcje upłynęły we względnym spokoju. René właśnie przygotowywał wszystkich uczniów do nieuchronnie zbliżających się egzaminów śród semestralnych i musiał to zrobić tak, by odpowiednio podzielić swój czas między tych, którzy rzeczywiście mieli poważne pytania i między tych drugich z problemami typu "czy pisownia też się będzie liczyć?" Odpowiedział, że tak, to oczywiste, że pisownia też jest ważna i od razu został nagrodzony zbiorowym jękiem i morderczymi spojrzeniami. René albo był "totalnie fajnym nauczycielem" albo "cholernie surowym dupkiem", zależy którego ucznia spytać.  
  
Miał trochę czasu dla siebie między lekcjami, mógł w spokoju wypić kawę i pozbierać myśli. Niektórzy nauczyciele zauważyli jego półprzytomny stan, jednak nikt tego nie skomentował.  
  
Sprawdził swój rozkład lekcji i zajął się odpowiadaniem na wszystkie notatkami i inne zapytania, które powysyłali mu uczniowie. Dzień toczył się żółwim tempem, ale i tak przez cały czas był zajęty.  
  
Przebłysk, jakiś obraz wbił mu się nieproszony do głowy – twarz Mundy'ego znajdująca się zdecydowanie zbyt blisko jego własnej. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale rozbawionego i coś mówił. René odtwarzał to wspomnienie w głowie raz zarazem, mając nadzieję, że przypomni sobie całość. Rozwiązanie było już prawie–prawie, zaledwie na wyciągnięcie ręki, jednak nie był w stanie go uchwycić. Skupił się na tej wizji, będąc pewnym, że jest to jakieś wydarzenie ze wczoraj. Twarz Australijczyka nieznacznie ponad jego własną, co miało sens, bo mężczyzna w końcu był wyższy od niego. Mundy patrzący na niego, a potem odwracający wzrok. Patrzący na niego, a potem odwracający wzrok. Mówił coś. Mówił coś z krzywym uśmiechem i życzliwymi oczyma.  
  
Nie mógł sobie tego wyobrazić. To musiało być wspomnienie ze wczoraj, ale jego cholerny mózg nie chciał sobie przypomnieć nic więcej.  
  
Jego rozmyślania przerwał Thomas DeGroot, który podszedł do niego, by o coś zapytać. Dzieciak, starając się jakoś zaradzić swoim miernym wynikom z testów, sam skonstruował wskazówki w formie diagramu, w którym była wypisana koniugacja dwudziestu słówek, a do każdego był przykład jego użycia w zdaniu. Plakat był bardzo dokładny i w gruncie rzeczy poprawny, René musiał dodać tylko parę ubytków w akcentach i brakujące "e" tu i tam. Skinął głową, oddając dziecku diagram.  
  
– Bardzo dobry pomysł, Thomas. Très bien. Wierzę, że sobie poradzisz na sprawdzianie. Po prostu rozluźnij się, w końcu nauczyłeś się tego wszystkiego. To, że to będzie test, nie znaczy, że będzie zupełnie inny od zadań domowych. Przecież odrabiasz bardzo dobrze prace domowe, prawda?  
  
Thomas wgapił się w swoje stopy.  
  
– Taak, tylko że... Do pomocy mam zawsze podręcznik, gdzie mogę sobie wszystko sprawdzić, by nie popełnić błędu. Bez odpowiedzi jest ciężko, zawsze piszę niewłaściwą rzecz. – Zacisnął usta sfrustrowany.  
  
René współczuł dziecku, naprawdę. Niepotrzebne nerwy zawsze wszystko komplikują i uniemożliwiają rozwiązanie nawet najprostszych zadań.  
  
– Spróbuj pierwsze wypisać całą koniugację z tyłu testu, nim zaczniesz go rozwiązywać. Zawsze będziesz mógł sobie sprawdzić, gdy nie będziesz pewny.  
  
– Okej – odpowiedział nieprzekonany. – Dziękuję, panie Bellamy. Mam nadzieję, że poczuje się pan lepiej. – Chłopiec wrócił na miejsce i zajął się swoimi sprawami.  
  
René uśmiechnął się. Thomas to naprawdę dobre dziecko i miał ogromne nadzieje z nim związane.  
  
Poczuje się pan lepiej.  
  
Poczujesz lepiej.  
  
Gdy poczujesz się lepiej.  
  
Może wtedy, gdy poczujesz się lepiej...  
  
Słuchaj...  
  
Gdy poczujesz się lepiej...  
  
Nie jesteś teraz sobą, ale gdy poczujesz się lepiej...  
" _– Słuchaj, kumplu. – Delikatny, uspakajający głos. – Nie jesteś teraz sobą... ale...może...gdy poczujesz się lepiej, zapytaj mnie raz jeszcze?_ "  
  
René poczuł, że krew odpływa mu z twarzy i zachwiał się.  
  
Oh. Oh nie. Oh _Jezu_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga, seksy. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
Silna wewnętrzna panika i supeł, który związał się w brzuchu René skutecznie uniemożliwiły mu skupienie się na czymkolwiek innym przez resztę dnia. Odbył rano walkę z morderczym kacem i mdłościami, tylko po to by zastąpić je nowymi sensacjami żołądkowymi spowodowanymi jego wczorajszym przystawianiem się po pijaku do mężczyzny, którego ledwo co znał.  


  
Do tułacza o końskiej twarzy, który spał na gołej ziemi, przeklinał przy dzieciach, nie miał w ogóle pieniędzy i należał do łamiącego prawa gangu. Do mężczyzny bez górnego zęba, który był wytatuowany i jeździł na motocyklu głośniejszym od samolotowego silnika, i który zasypiał w kawiarniach. Właśnie w kimś takim się zakochuje.  
  
Jednak dlaczego wyżywał się teraz na Mundym? W końcu to nie była jego wina. Przecież to on, René, był tym który stracił kontrolę nad własnym zachowaniem i zrobił to, co zrobił. To on jest tym, który powiedział coś kompletnie nieodpowiedniego i zrujnował tym samym przyjaźń, która się rodziła między nimi.  
  
A, objawienie – zawsze mógł strugać głupka. Udawać, że nic się nie stało. Czy w ogóle ktokolwiek byłby w stanie kontrolować się po pijaku?  
  
Cóż, _dorośli_ tak. René zbeształ samego siebie. Nie byłby zdolny do czegoś takiego, to nie byłoby w porządku. Zasiadł w kącie pokoju nauczycielskiego, wgapiając się w ścianę i przygotował sobie nijaką herbatę, by uspokoić żołądkową rewolucję. Nie miał ochoty wracać do domu i stawać twarzą w twarz z tym co narobił. Mundy niby nie wyciągnął dzisiaj rano tego tematu, więc może rzeczywiście nie było pośpiechu, by znowu się tym zajmować.  
  
Jego mózg na powrót wrócił do ledwo co przypomnianego sobie wydarzenia ze wczoraj. _"Gdy poczujesz się lepiej... zapytaj mnie raz jeszcze?"_  
  
René jęknął z frustracją. Mundy w końcu powiedział "zapytaj raz jeszcze". A to by znaczyło, że chciałby by Francuz zaproponował mu raz jeszcze to... co właściwie zaproponował, o ile jego pamięć się nie myli.  
  
Ale właśnie to jest problem: jego pamięć _nie działała_ tak jak powinna. Nie wiedział nawet o co niby miałby spytać. Czego od niego chciał? Chciał, by Mundy go pocałował? By się z nim przespał? Chciał, żeby opowiedział mu pieprzoną bajkę na dobranoc? Albo może by został jego "dużą łyżeczką" w łóżku? Miał cichą nadzieję, że zbierze się w sobie na tyle, by zapytać znowu. W końcu mogło się okazać, że nie było to związane z niczym o podłożu... romantycznym.  
  
Był zbyt przerażony zarówno tym, że może mu się to udać, jak i tym, że może polec. Zmusił się więc, by podnieść się i nie przesiedzieć całego swojego życia przy stole w pokoju nauczycielskim bez odpowiedzi.  
  
Był niczym Kot Schrödingera przepełniony frustracją seksualną.  
  
+++++  
  
Wpadł do kawiarni w trakcie drogi powrotnej ze szkoły – cokolwiek, by tylko opóźnić nieuniknione i niezgrabne spotkanie w domu.  
  
Jak zwykle Shu powitała go z wesołym uśmiechem na ustach. Od razu zaczęła przygotowywać mu jego zwyczajowe zamówienie i wyszczerzyła się, kiedy za nie zapłacił.  
  
– Słyszałam, że stałeś się wczoraj niezłym źródłem plotek.  
  
– Skąd o tym wiesz?  
  
– Wszyscy wiedzą! – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie było mnie na pikniku, jednak wszyscy ludzie w kawiarni szeptają miedzy sobą o wczoraj. Na ten moment to gorący temat.  
  
– Mm – wyjęczał René. – I co właściwie mówią ludzie jeśli chodzi o ten... incydent?  
  
– Cóż, Helen Cross wstąpiła na ścieżkę wojenną. Starała się po sobie tego nie pokazywać, jednak każdy widział, że była suuuuuuper wkurzona. Myślę, że jest przekonana, że ten gość z motocyklem źle na ciebie wpływa. Z tego co słyszałam to chce coś na niego znaleźć i musi to być dobre.  
  
René przewrócił oczami. Powinien przejąć się tym bardziej, jednak prawda była taka, że co niby Helen może zrobić Mundy'emu? Groźby bez pokrycia, to tyle.  
  
Usiadł razem z kawą i ciastem przy jednym ze stolików i starał się rozproszyć gazetą, do czasu aż nadeszła dziewiętnasta i musiał zacząć zbierać się do domu.  
  
Podniósł się na duchu już ostatni raz i opuścił kawiarnię.  
  
+++++  
  
Nie rozmawiali o tym. Od razu, kiedy wszedł do domu, Mundy pojawił się przed nim z dwoma kornwalijskimi kurczakami, przekonując René, by ten pokazał mu jak najlepiej je przyrządzić.  
  
Westchnął z ulgą. Może nie musieli o tym rozmawiać wcale. Może mogli udawać, że wcale nic się nie stało.  
  
Zjedli pysznie soczyste kurczaki z dodatkiem zgniecionych ziemniaków i marchewki. René wybrał do tego doskonale pasujące białe wino. Kolacja okazała się całkiem miła. Rozmawiali o swoich dniach i o tym, jak bardzo kac przeszkadzał im w pracy. Mundy powiedział, że praktycznie wszyscy w warsztacie specjalnie zachowywali się głośno i robili głupie rzeczy, tylko po to by go wkurzyć do reszty. Tavish w końcu zlitował się nad nim i dał mu jakieś przeciwbólowe razem z sokiem z ogórków. Stwierdził, że to mu pomoże na ból głowy i rzeczywiście, o dziwo pomogło.  
  
René zakodował to sobie na później. Sok z ogórków. Ratunkiem przed kacem. Kto by pomyślał?  
  
Sprzątnęli ze stołu i razem zabrali się za zmywanie naczyń. Mundy był dzisiaj bardziej cichy niż zazwyczaj, oznajmił tylko, że pod koniec tygodnia znowu będzie mógł kupić im coś dobrego na obiad. Stwierdził też, że za plus minus dwa miesiące będzie miał wystarczająco pieniędzy, by dokończyć swoją wycieczkę.  
  
Dwa miesiące brzmiały jak cała wieczność, chociaż w rzeczywistości miną jak mrugnięcie oka.  
  
René życzył mu dobrej nocy i skierował się na górę. Drzwi z sypialni Mundy'ego zatrzasnęły się dopiero po kilkunastu minutach.  
  
+++++  
  
Siedział boso na łóżku już zbyt długo. Nic nawet nie robił, poza gapieniem się w przeciwległą ścianę i rozmyślaniem nad sposobami, w jaki ta sytuacja może się zakończyć.  
  
_Nie możesz mu tego robić_ , stwierdził jego mózg. _Popatrz na fakty. Zaproponował ci, żebyś spróbował znowu, bo byłeś wtedy pijany w sztok. Jak szlachetnie! Jak odpowiedzialnie! Powinieneś mu za to possać, jestem pewny, że by ci na to pozwolił._  
  
_Odbiło ci do reszty?_ zrugał swój mózg w odpowiedzi. _Czy on ci wygląda na człowieka, który pozwoliłby jakiemuś francuskiemu homoseksualiście zbliżyć się gdziekolwiek w pobliże jego genitaliów? Jest genialnym mężczyzną, tak, jednak przestań być idiotą i nie oszukuj sam siebie, że pójdzie z tobą do łóżka. Możesz w ogóle wierzyć swojej niezawodnej pamięci? Jesteś pewny, że to co pamiętasz w ogóle wydarzyło się naprawdę?_  
  
René przestał myśleć, miał dość. Jednak wczorajsze wspomnienie wydawało się być tak bardzo realnym... Był niemal pewny, że sobie tego nie wyobraził.  
Szybko jego zmieszanie i strach zmieniły się w złość.  
  
_Pieprzyć to_ , pomyślał. _Pieprzyć to. Idę na dół. Odmawiam zachowywania się jak przerażona cnotka w swoim własnym domu. Znam go przecież. Znam. Nie mieszkamy ze sobą specjalnie długo, ale znam go i wiem, że nie będzie na mnie wściekły._  
  
Francuz wstał i lekko przeszedł przez pokój. Otworzył drzwi najciszej jak tylko potrafił i zszedł ze schodów miękko, niczym kot. Gdy znalazł się na dole, spojrzał w róg i zobaczył, że światło jest wciąż włączone w pokoju Mundy'ego, jednak nie dochodziły stamtąd żadne dźwięki. Podszedł do drzwi jego pokoju i zagapił się w nie na jakieś dobre piętnaście sekund.  
  
Zapukał – okazało się to zadaniem tysiąc razy trudniejszym, niż przypuszczał. Jeśli zapukałby zbyt głośno, to brzmiało by to, jakby był wkurzony, a jeśli zbyt cicho, to wydawałoby się to zbyt nieśmiałe. _Dajesz, René, dajesz._  
  
– Taak? – Usłyszał przytłumioną przez drzwi odpowiedź. – Wejdź do środka.  
  
René otworzył drzwi i zobaczył, że Mundy siedział na łóżku z książką w rękach. Była to jedna z jego obszernej biblioteczki dotyczącej podróżowania. Ta konkretnie była albumem ze zdjęciami z Paryża. Mundy włożył kawałek papieru w miejsce, gdzie przerwał i położył książkę na łóżku.  
  
_Kurwa_. Naprawdę nie przemyślał tego, co chciał mu powiedzieć. Szukał odpowiednich słów, zastanawiając się jak powinien zacząć tę rozmowę.  
  
– Nie jestem pijany. – Oto co wyprodukował jego mózg.  
  
Mundy posłał mu pytające spojrzenie i chwilę po tym zmarszczył brwi w zrozumieniu.  
  
– I nadal... uh... proponujesz to co wcześniej?  
  
Francuz poczuł, że jego twarz zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona.  
  
– Jeśli mam być szczery, to nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, czego od ciebie wtedy chciałem. Pamiętam tylko, że odpowiedziałeś mi, że mam spróbować ponownie kiedy... przestanę być chodzącym bałaganem.  
  
Australijczyk zachichotał lekko.  
  
– Nie byłeś chodzącym bałaganem. Powiedziałem ci już, że byłeś w porządku. Tylko po prostu... uh... stałeś się bardziej otwarty. Nie wiem, czy nawet istnieje na to lepsze słowo. Prawie jak inna osoba.  
  
René zwrócił wzrok ku podłodze.  
  
– Lepsza osoba?  
  
– Nie – odpowiedział stanowczo Mundy i podniósł się z łóżka. – Nie, osobiście bardziej wolę tego prawdziwego René. To dlatego chciałem się pierwsze upewnić, czy ten pijany i prawdziwy René mają takie same odczucia co do tego... specyficznego tematu.  
  
Francuz nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, pojawiającego mu się na twarzy.  
  
– Wiesz, jesteś chodzącym przykładem idiomu "nie oceniaj książki po okładce".  
  
Mundy podszedł kilka kroków, zmniejszając dzielący ich dystans.  
  
– Wolę raczej pierwsze poznać daną osobę. Taki już mój urok.  
  
– To co właściwie ci wczoraj zaproponowałem?  
  
Australijczyk zaśmiał się wolno i miękko.  
  
– Um... cóż. Z tego co pamiętam, to powiedziałeś coś w stylu "pozwól mi sprawić, byś poczuł się lepiej, Snajper".  
  
To było tak absurdalne, nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek powiedziałby coś takiego, jednak uwierzył Mundy'emu całkowicie. Wszystko to było tak nieprawdopodobne, że pewnie rzeczywiście musiał zrobić coś w tym stylu.  
  
Powiedział to. Powiedział i oboje byli tego świadomi. Wszystkie karty na stół.  
  
Uniósł powieki i napotkał wzrok Mundy'ego. René zrobił krok do przodu tak, że ich klatki prawie się stykały. Napięcie unosiło się wokół nich, było prawie że namacalne. Będąc tak blisko czuł specyficzny zapach, zarezerwowany wyłącznie dla motocyklisty – jego skóra i pot były przesiąknięte wonią skórzanej kurtki i wina, które pili dziś na kolacji.  
  
– Pozwól mi sprawić, byś poczuł się lepiej, Snajper.  
  
– Szpieg. – Mundy zamruczał i złapał kark René, przyciągając go do siebie by złączyć ich usta w pocałunku. Zrobiło mu się niezwykle gorąco, aż poczuł ciarki na całym ciele. Oddał żarliwie pocałunek najlepiej jak umiał, ignorując mózg, który zalewał go informacjami i pytaniami, czy to co robi na pewno jest właściwe. Doprowadzał go do szału, nie mógł zamknąć się akurat wtedy, kiedy najbardziej tego potrzebował. Mundy przygryzł jego dolną wargę, włożył mu język do ust i zaczął go smakować, lizać i ssać, uniemożliwiając mu tym samym nabranie odpowiedniej ilości powietrza, ale już przestało go to obchodzić.  
Ręka motocyklisty sunęła wzdłuż torsu Francuza, zatrzymując się na chwilę na udzie, by skończyć swoją wędrówkę na jego tyłku. Docisnął ich biodra razem i to wreszcie podziałało na mózg René, który umilkł i skupił się na przyjemności. René owinął ręce wokół ramion mężczyzny, zbliżając ich do siebie jeszcze bardziej, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe. Czuł, że Mundy robił się twardy i był pewny, że motocyklista wyczuł to samo u niego.  
  
Ten moment mógłby ciągnąć się w nieskończoność, wcale nie miałby nic przeciwko.  
  
Po chwili puścił ramiona Australijczyka, zamiast tego wsuwając obie dłonie pod koszulkę mężczyzny i pociągnął ją do góry znacząco. Mundy zaśmiał się lekko, zanim zaczął współpracować i w końcu podniósł ręce, pozwalając by René go rozebrał i wyrzucił jego koszulkę gdzieś w kąt.  
  
Pozwolił sobie rzucić okiem na pozbawiony ubrania tors mężczyzny i skupił się na tym, jak bardzo jego klatka jest owłosiona i ile wcześniej ukrytych tatuaży się na niej znajduje. Obiecał sobie, że spyta go o nie później, teraz jednak jego uwagi wymagało _zupełnie_ coś innego. Zaczął całować, podgryzać i ssać wyeksponowaną część ciała motocyklisty, torując językiem drogę na dół. Mundy zamruczał nad nim miękko z aprobatą, a jego palce zaczęły zataczać kółka na karku partnera. Australijczyk zaraz po tym złapał jego koszulkę, ściągając mu ją przez głowę i tak oto stanęli przed sobą półnadzy w ciszy... i była to najbardziej podniecająca rzecz, jakiej René doświadczył przez ostatnie dziesięć lat. Od czasów Christophera.  
  
Z tym, że to było tysiąc razy lepsze.  
  
Niektórzy mężczyźni nie lubią, gdy dotyka się ich sutków, ale kiedy René zaczął ssać jeden z nich, Mundy złapał go za włosy i _przysunął_ go jeszcze bliżej, wywołując tym śmiech niższego mężczyzny. Nie przypuszczając, że jest w tym aż tak dobry.  
  
Czuł się, jakby był na haju i miał zaraz odlecieć przepełniony szczęściem. Popchnął Mundy'ego w stronę łóżka, moszcząc się na kolanach między jego niebywale długimi nogami i zaczął niecierpliwie podgryzać materiał spodni, który zasłaniał krocze mężczyzny.  
  
Mundy zatopił dłoń w jego włosach, wyglądał na rozproszonego i nieskupionego.  
  
René stawił przed nim propozycję nie do odrzucenia, którą motocyklista zresztą entuzjastycznie zaakceptował, dlatego musiał pieczołowicie wypełnić jej warunki. Odpiął zamek w obcisłych dżinsach Australijczyka, które zresztą zsunął wraz z bokserkami praktycznie natychmiastowo. I oto jest, perfekcyjny penis Mundy'ego, twardy jak skała, sterczący mu przed oczami i gotowy na to, by ktoś go wreszcie possał. Francuz uśmiechnął się drapieżnie na widok swojej długo wyczekiwanej nagrody.  
  
Mundy wyglądał jakby tylko część jego mózgu była zdolna jeszcze pracować, siedział na łóżku z na wpół otwartymi ustami i niewyraźną miną. Wpatrywał się w niego jak w ostatnią, żyjącą nadzieję.  
  
René nie czekał długo, wziął penisa mężczyzny głęboko w usta, chcąc zapamiętać zarówno jego smak, jak i fakturę. Mundy zawył, jakby ktoś zdzielił go w twarz i zaczął wydawać z siebie desperackie jęki. Mruczał pod nosem zachęcająco i szeptał coś czule między każdym oddechem.  
  
– Mmm, tak dobrze... idealnie, kochanie... och, Boże, dokładnie tak, kochanie...  
  
René nie obciągał nikomu już od lat, jednak wciąż pamiętał jak robić to dobrze. Poruszał głową w górę i w dół, sunąc językiem w każdą możliwą stronę, by wydobyć z motocyklisty jeszcze więcej tych cudownych dźwięków. Sam czuł się jak w niebie, to błogie uczucie ciężkości w jego ustach, jęczący nad nim mężczyzna i penis tańczący mu na języku.  
  
Australijczyk ściskał delikatnie włosy René, sunąc opuszkami palców drugiej dłoni wzdłuż jego szczęki, uszów, przez włosy, by w końcu zatrzymać je delikatnie na czubku jego głowy. Oczy Francuza przymknęły się mimowolnie w niewiarygodnej przyjemności, a jakaś część jego zauważyła, że to idiotyczne być tak zadowolonym, tylko dlatego bo komuś obciąga. Za to inna stwierdziła "a czy może być cokolwiek od tego lepszego?". I zgodził się z tą drugą.  
  
Po pewnym czasie usłyszał ponaglający jęk, wychodzący z gardła Mundy'ego i już wiedział, że mężczyzna jest blisko. Zaraz potem ostrzegł René, tak jak przypuszczał. Mężczyzna próbował jakoś złożyć słowa, starając się by z jego ust wyszło coś bardziej sensownego, niż tylko jęki rozkoszy.  
  
– René... zaraz... zaraz dojdę... ty...  
  
Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się na chwilę, a René zaczął poruszać głową szybciej, by doprowadzić Australijczyka do końca.  
  
Mundy załkał i warknął, dociskając bardziej biodra, po czym doszedł w jego ustach. Francuz rozluźnił się i starał się przełknąć każdą kroplę nasienia, wypuszczając go dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Ich skóra błyszczała od potu i René podejrzewał, że jest równie czerwony na twarzy, co motocyklista. Pozwolił mu, by się odsunął, a sam wytarł delikatnie usta wierzchem dłoni, podczas gdy wyższy mężczyzna leżał na łóżku i starał się uspokoić urwany oddech.  
  
René zastanawiał się, czy w tym momencie powinien sobie pójść, zanim sytuacja zrobi się na nowo niezręczna.  
  
Mimowolnie podskoczył, kiedy Mundy klepnął go w kark i przyciągnął bliżej.  
  
– Moja kolej.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seksy znowu ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
Australijczyk pocałował go raz jeszcze, najwyraźniej nie zrażony tym, że czuje swój własny smak w ustach René. Po chwili wyplątywania się z pościeli i zmieniania pozycji, Francuz znalazł się na łóżku zaraz pod mężczyzną, podczas gdy Mundy kontynuował plądrowanie jego ust.  
  
Motocyklista złapał go ciasno za ramiona, przyszpilając go do mebla. Powoli zaczynał zakochiwać się w jego pocałunkach, niełatwo było znaleźć tak dobrego partnera na tym marnym świecie. Mężczyzna całował go zawzięcie, zarówno zbyt mocno, jak i zbyt słabo, zbyt miękko i zbyt szorstko w tym samym czasie... tak po prostu... Perfekcyjnie. Dopasowali się idealnie, ich języki ocierały się o siebie łagodnie, René mógłby się od tego uzależnić i całować Australijczyka przez cały pieprzony dzień, jednak motocyklista wydawał się mieć zgoła inne plany.  
  
Wyższy mężczyzna kontynuował swoją wędrówkę wzdłuż ciała René, gryząc go lekko i zostawiając mokre pocałunki na całym jego torsie, aż wsunął dłonie za gumkę bielizny Francuza, która oddzielała go od celu podróży. René wygiął się w łuk, by umożliwić Mundy'emu zdjęcie jego bokserek. Serce już wcześniej biło przerażająco mocno, ale teraz miał wrażenie, że zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi – gdyby nie zaciskał tak mocno dłoni na pościeli, to pewnie trząsłby się jak paralityk.  
  
Mundy zerknął przelotnie na jego krocze i podniósł głowę, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
  
– Co my tu mamy... – wymruczał zaraz przed tym, nim wziął twardego penisa René w usta aż po samą jego nasadę, zaskakując go tym samym. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że ktoś może mieć _tak_ głębokie gardło.  
  
Francuz wydał z siebie jakiś niezidentyfikowany, zupełnie pozbawiony godności jęk i odwrócił wzrok, wgapiając się za to w sufit, by zebrać myśli. Jeśli patrzyły bezpośrednio na tą piekielnie dobrą rzecz, którą Mundy wyczyniał tam na dole, doszedłby natychmiastowo. Chciał, by ta chwila trwała dłużej. Znacznie dłużej. Ciepło i ciasnota ust motocyklisty doprowadzała go powoli do szału – wszystko było tak perfekcyjne. Usilnie starał się nie szarpać biodrami, jednak jego samokontrola odchodziła w niepamięć za każdym razem, gdy Australijczyk brał go głębiej. Nie chciał jęczeć i skomleć, jak jakaś cnotka, lecz delikatnie sunące palce od jego uda, aż po jądra, drażniące jego skórę... zbyt dużo, to było zbyt dużo. Znalazł jeszcze siłę by opanować drżenie dłoni i zaczął kreślić kciukiem rozmaite kształty we włosach Mundy'ego.  
  
– J'aime quand tu fais ça – wyszeptał między jednym oddechem a drugim. Kurwa, chyba powiedział to po francusku, nawet nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć.  
  
Mundy warknął i zaczął poruszać głową szybciej i mocniej ścisnął jądra René. Niespodziewanie uderzyła go pewna myśl – Australijczyk _musiał_ robić to wcześniej. I nie mógł być to tylko jeden raz.  
  
Jego biodra mimowolnie podskoczyły.  
  
– Och, kurwa! Je… mon dieu, je jouis, je jouis– – – Jego palce zacisnęły się we włosach motocyklisty i stało się, doszedł. Strumień przyjemności spłynął wzdłuż jego penisa i René aż zawył, kiedy Mundy zamiast go puścić, przyciągnął go jeszcze mocniej i zaczął go ssać bez opamiętania.  
  
Nie mógł powtrzymać urwanego krzyku, który wydostał się z jego ust. Mundy przełykał jego nasienie i _och_ , Boże, to było tak kurewsko dobre, niczym wisienka na torcie. Opanował swój głos dopiero, kiedy orgazm dobiegł końca, był cały spocony i czuł się jakby brał udział w jakimś piekielnie długim maratonie. Przyjemne oszołomienie sprawiło, że mógłby już tu i teraz zasnąć, a każdy nerw w jego ciele błogo mrowił.  
  
Mundy prześlizgnął się wzdłuż jego ciała, przez całą drogę nagradzając go małymi pocałunkami, a René zrobiło się jakoś cieplej na sercu, widząc ile wkłada w to uczucia.  
  
Zadrżał niekontrolowanie, a Australijczyk w końcu usadowił się obok niego i zaczął gładzić jego bok, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko.  
  
Mundy złapał go w ramiona i owinął wokół niego swoje długie ręce, a René poczuł się niezwykle dobrze, jakby miejsce w objęciach mężczyzny należało do niego od dawna. Przesunął opuszkami palców wzdłuż klatki piersiowej motocyklisty, natrafiając na kontury tatuażu i kilka blizn na jego opalonej skórze, które był wcześniej ukryte przed wścibskim wzrokiem. Wzory, które tworzył czarny tusz przedstawiały kilka zwierząt – jaszczurkę, pająka i rekina. Bardzo chciałby wiedzieć jaka historia się za tym kryła.  
  
– Wszystko dobrze? – zapytał wyższy mężczyzna po paru chwilach.  
  
René roześmiał się cicho, będąc wdzięcznym, że to nie on musi zaczynać tę rozmowę.  
  
– Czuję się lepiej... niż kiedykolwiek przez ostatni czas. I, cholera, naprawdę muszę zapalić.  
  
– Mimo ogromu moich złych nawyków, palenie nie jest jednym z nich, niestety nie pomogę. – Zamilkł na chwilę. – René Bellamy – mruknął pod nosem. – Niezwykle mnie pan zaskoczył. Nie miałem pojęcia, że jestem w pańskim typie.  
  
– Nie bądź głupi. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Jak mógłbyś nie być. Jesteś czuły, przystojny i w dodatku masz genialne poczucie humoru...  
  
– Komplemenciarz.  
  
– Cóż, to czysta prawda. I jeszcze jesteś wysoki. Uwielbiam wysokich mężczyzn – zamruczał i zbliżył się, by cmoknąć Mundy'ego w szczękę. – Jeśli mowa o niespodziankach, to ja powinienem być zdziwiony, że mnie chciałeś.  
  
– Mam wiele typów. Co prawda gościłem w swoim łóżku więcej kobiet, niż mężczyzn, jednak... Jeśli mam być szczery, to wolę to robić z facetami. – Zwrócił wzrok ku sufitowi, masując kark René. – Lubię sensownie myślących partnerów i ładne oczy, a moją największą słabością od zawsze jest wymyślny akcent.  
  
– Wymyślny! – Zaśmiał się René.  
  
– Oui, oui, I am Fronch, hon hon, le baguette!  
  
– Oy maaate. Noi worries maaate, croikey.  
  
Wybuchli razem śmiechem, a ta sytuacja poniekąd przypomniała René o czasach, gdy był młodszy i o tym, jak wtedy miały się sprawy. O tym, gdy leżał w ramionach przypadkowo poderwanych mężczyzn, rozmawiając beztrosko o wszystkim i niczym. Przed tym. Przed tym, nim Christohper zrujnował mu życie i zmienił go w zrzędliwego starucha bez przyjaciół. Teraz, leząc tak, przepełniony był zarówno szczęściem, jak i smutkiem.  
Mundy wyrwał go z rozmyślań lekkim pocałunkiem pod szczęką.  
  
– Powtórzmy to kiedyś... bardzo niedługo.  
  
+++++  
  
Był wtorek i René nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, by kiedykolwiek kochał tak bardzo ten dzień. Nawet jego współpracownicy zauważyli, że jest dzisiaj w nad wyraz dobrym humorze, który nie opuszczał go od początku poranku. Nawet jego uczniom udało się rozśmieszyć go kilkakrotnie, za co w nagrodę dostali mniej zadania do domu.  
Podczas lunchu jadł kanapki, które przygotował sobie wraz z Mundym, gdy rano stali w kuchni i rozmawiali o niczym. Nie przypuszczał, że jedzenie kiedykolwiek tak go uszczęśliwi, no ale cóż... Oto czym się stał – wesołym durniem.  
  
Mimo wszystko wciąż dręczyły go pewne wątpliwości, gromadzące się z tyłu jego głowy. _Wielkie mi halo, spaliście ze sobą. Nie zacznij czasem myśleć, że będzie tak na stale – w końcu jego dom znajduje się jakieś trzy tysiące mil stąd. A ty niby co, zakochałeś się? Grzecznie przypominam, że minęło ledwo pięć dni. Ludzie nie zakochują się w kimś w przeciągu pięciu dni._  
  
Głos zaczynał robić się irytujący.  
  
Tej nocy zasnęli razem na kanapie, oglądając filmy z lat czterdziestych.  
  
+++++  
  
Środa.  
  
Gdy wrócił do domu z pracy, przyrządzili razem kolację, zaraz po której znaleźli się w pokoju René. Mundy ułożył ich nago w łóżku, przysuwając ich do siebie tak ściśle, by móc złapać oba ich penisy w dłoń i sprawić im obu niewyobrażalną przyjemność. Francuz doszedł wpijając się w usta mężczyzny, a Mundy z nosem zatopionym w jego karku.  
  
Później zaczęli rozmawiać o książkach, które im się podobały, nawet jeśli Australijczyk nie był przesadnym wielbicielem czytania.  
  
– Czasami mam wrażenie, że litery nagle przeskakują i zamieniają się miejscami. Mój ojciec twierdzi, że to wszystko przez to, że w dzieciństwie spadłem na głowę z roweru.  
  
René rzucił na niego okiem.  
  
– Co? Nie, to raczej powszechna przypadłość. Gubisz się czasem, kiedy dana strona się kończy?  
  
Wyraz twarzy mężczyzny mówił sam za siebie.  
  
– Skąd wiesz?  
  
– To brzmi jak dysleksja, Snajper – wytłumaczył. – To nie przez wypadek, nie masz uszkodzonej głowy.  
  
Mundy przetworzył tę informację z niewyraźną miną.  
  
– Jezu. Wychodzi na to, że mój ojciec nie miał pieprzonego pojęcia o czym mówił.  
  
Australijczyk nachylił się do szafki nocnej i sięgnął po nową paczkę papierosów.  
  
+++++  
  
Czwartek i piątek okazały się całkiem zarobionymi dniami w szkole, musiał zorganizować wywiadówkę, a potem jeszcze stawić się na konferencji nauczycielskiej. W piątek wrócił o wiele później do domu niż zazwyczaj, gdyż musiał upewnić się, że skończył wszystkie ważne sprawy przed weekendem. Kolacja przygotowana przez Mundy'ego stała już na stole, niby nic nadzwyczajnego, panierowany kurczak. Jednak deserem okazał się być ręcznie robiony sernik czekoladowy.  
  
– Nie mamy przypadkiem tygodniowej rocznicy? – zaśmiał się Australijczyk, na co zdradziecki rumieniec wpłynął na twarz René, bo bądź co bądź, mimo że było to niezwykle oklepane, to poczuł chęć upamiętnienia tego dnia.  
  
+++++  
  
Minęły już całe dwa tygodnie od jego ucieczki z kościelnego pikniku, a od tamtego czasu nie widział Helen Cross ani razu. Plotki na temat tamtego dnia już dawno ucichły, przynajmniej tak twierdziła Shu (która zresztą stała się jego oczami i uszami ulicy).  
  
Miał nadzieję, że dało to Helen wreszcie do myślenia i kobieta przestanie ładować mu się w życie nieproszona. Czy to nie byłoby piękne?  
  
Dzwonek do drzwi odezwał się niedzielnego popołudnia, gdy Mundy był jeszcze w warsztacie. I oczywiście, musiała przyjść akurat wtedy, kiedy René był sam w domu.  
  
Otworzył drzwi i ujrzał ją, stojącą nieruchomo niczym marmurowa statua. Jak zwykle wyglądała nienagannie, a obok niej stała skromnie ubrana młoda kobieta, która miała na sobie spódnicę do kolan i elegancką, fioletową bluzkę. Kojarzył ją – była chyba osobistą asystentką Helen i nadzorcą jej posiadłości. Panna Pauling, tak się nazywała. Nie miał specjalnie okazji, by z nią kiedykolwiek porozmawiać, ale już po jednym zerknięciu na dziewczynę, mógł z łatwością stwierdzić, że w porównaniu z Helen była chodzącym aniołem. Trzymała w dłoni szarą kopertę i wyglądała, jakby naprawdę nie chciała się tu znajdować.  
  
– René, po tym jak potraktowałeś mnie na pikniku, nie mogę powiedzieć, by miło było widzieć cię ponownie – odezwała się szorstko Helen.  
  
– Za to ja nie mogę powiedzieć, by kiedykolwiek było miło cię widzieć, Helen.  
  
Jego wewnętrzny głos dostał małego ataku serca, oczy panny Pauling zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, a usta Helen złożył się w ciup.  
  
– Widzę, że twój _kuzyn_ naprawdę źle na ciebie działa. Wielka szkoda, byłeś takim przyjemnym mężczyzną. – Spojrzała na swoje paznokcie przelotnie.  
René doskonale wiedział co chciała osiągnąć, mówiąc to. Wcześniej w jakiś pokrętny sposób pozwalał jej, by go wiecznie zawstydzała, jednak teraz... Cóż, to już przeszłość.  
  
– Mogę tylko przypuszczać – zaczęła znowu chłodnym tonem – że nawet nie masz pojęcia, kim ten człowiek jest naprawdę. Jestem pewna, że cię oszukał, a ty pewnie uważasz, że jest... ekscentrycznym mężczyzną. Tajemniczym, nawet. Mylisz się jednak.  
  
– Nie sądzę byś miała prawo mówić o nim w taki uwłaczający sposób. – Wyszedł na ganek. – Doskonale wiesz, że jest przyzwoitą, dobrą osobą, a to dużo więcej, niż mogę powiedzieć o tobie.  
  
Potrząsnęła bezradnie dłońmi.  
  
– Och, René. – Jej ton głosu był teatralnie dramatyczny. – Kochanieńki, wybacz, ale _mylisz się_. Wiem, że to nie twoja wina, wiem, że jesteś po prostu zdezorientowany, biedaczku. To wszystko przez tego mężczyznę, zawrócił ci w głowie. To właśnie robią ludzie tacy jak on. – Helen prawie że zaczęła szeptać. – Tacy jak on oplatają sobie osoby wokół palca, odnajdują w nich co najlepsze, tylko po to, by to zniszczyć. Przecież wiesz to doskonale, prawda?  
  
Wciąż pamiętał ten poranek dziesięć lat temu, gdy obudził się w pustym, zimnym łóżku z jeszcze gorszą notatką i świadomością, że jego konta bankowe opustoszały.  
  
– Helen, nie jestem w nastroju do twoich gierek. Zrób wreszcie to, co chciałaś i odejdź stąd, bardzo proszę. – Poczuł okropny, znajomy ból w żołądku, którego miał nadzieję już nigdy w życiu nie doświadczyć.  
  
– Panno Pauling.  
  
Młodsza kobieta podeszła do niego i podała mu kopertę do rąk z wyraźnie przepraszającym spojrzeniem.  
  
– Proszę, przeglądnij to sobie René. Zatrudniłam najlepszego detektywa w obawie o twoje bezpieczeństwo, specjalnie po to, by zdemaskować tego okropnego człowieka. I także w obawie o bezpieczeństwo miasta. – Helen odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła bez słowa pożegnania.  
  
Panna Pauling popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy.  
  
– Przepraszam, panie Bellamy, tak bardzo przepraszam. Chciałam ją powstrzymać, jednak...  
  
– Spokojnie. – Położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. – Jestem pewny, że to nic takiego.  
  
– Ale to... – zaczęła, ale zamarła w połowie zdania. – Tak, to nic. Przepraszam. – Pauling również odeszła i dogoniła Helen, która szła w dół ulicy.  
  
René wrócił do środka i ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się przed zatrzaśnięciem drzwi tak głośno, by Helen go usłyszała.  
Otworzył kopertę i skupił się na pierwszej stronie. Jakieś badania przeprowadzone przez prywatną agencję detektywistyczną. Pierwsze strony były dokumentami z aresztu, wszystkie z Australii. Lekkie kradzieże, naruszenie własności i niechlujnie spisane wykroczenia. Nic, czego by się zresztą nie spodziewał. Barowe bójki, przekroczenia prędkości, jazda bez prawka.  
  
W kopercie znajdowało się również zdjęcie z akt policyjnych. Więc to tak wyglądał Mundy, gdy był młodszy... Prawie tak samo, jak teraz, jednak pozbawiony był kilku zmarszczek i blizn. Na fotografii wyglądał na nadąsanego, a ogromny siniak pokrywał prawie połowę jego twarzy. Australijczyk miał mocno przycięte włosy, co sprawiało, że jego uczy wyglądały na większe niż były w rzeczywistości.  
  
Następny dokument znacząco wyróżniał się spośród akt policyjnych. Był datowany na piątego stycznia, dokładnie dziewięć miesięcy temu.  
  
_Michael Lawrence Mundy_  
Wiek: 37  
Wzrost: 6'2"  
Waga: 170 funtów  
Oczy: brązowe  
Włosy: brązowe  
**Poszukiwany za morderstwo pierwszego stopnia.**  
  
+++++  
  
René czuł, że krew odpływa mu z twarzy i robi się śmiertelnie blady. Na moment stracił czucie w dłoniach, a jego kolana zrobiły się jak z waty. Musiał to odłożyć. Musiał.  
  
Coś o strzale w głowę. Coś o karabinie snajperskim dużego kalibru. Podejrzenia o bycie do tego zatrudnionym. Dobrze znany członek groźnego gangu, Aniołów Hale'a. Pseudonim: Snajper.  
  
Spał z mordercą. Mundy go okłamał. Oszukał. On... On nawet nie był na wycieczce, on uciekał przed więzieniem. Zakochał się w nim, kurwa, zakochał się w nim. Pozwolił mordercy zatrzymać się w swoim własnym domu, przyrządzać mu jedzenie, kochać się z nim, opowiadał mu o swoim życiu tak, jak gdyby nie zakończył w brutalny sposób czyjegoś mniej niż rok temu.  
  
René ledwo zdążył dotrzeć do łazienki, by zwymiotować dzisiejsze śniadanie. Ból w jego żołądku urósł do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów i był ledwo krok od dostania ataku paniki.  
  
Miał ochotę rozryczeć się tu i teraz, jednak powtrzymał się ostatkiem sił. Chciał mieć jeszcze nadzieję.  
  
To mogło być sfałszowane. To mógł być podstęp, by odebrać mu tą najlepszą rzecz, jaka przytrafiła mu się od... zawsze. Był pewny, że Helen odważyłaby się zrobić coś takiego. Była zła, podstępna, kreatywna i sadystyczna...  
  
I miała rację.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Czas, jak to zwykle bywa, nieubłaganie mijał. René spędził ostatnie kilka godzin zaszyty w sypialni, paląc jednego papierosa za drugim przy otwartym oknie. Wieczór prezentował się pięknie, drzewa powoli zaczynały przybierać jaskrawo–pomarańczowego odcienia, powietrze pachniało jak dym kominkowy i świeżo upieczone ciasto, które ktoś musiał wystawić na zewnątrz, by wystygło.  
  
Wystawił ręce za okno i poczuł zimny wiatr, owiewający jego palce. Ułożył się wygodniej, opierając głowę na ramieniu i wpatrzył się w ciemniejące niebo – zbite ze sobą chmury w kolorze szarawego kobaltu odgradzały ziemię od słońca, powodując, że temperatura znacznie spadła. René właściwie uwielbiał taką pogodę, dużo bardziej wolał ją od dusznego lata. Nienawidził wysokich temperatur, pocenia się i oparzeń słonecznych, zamiast tego preferował chłodny wiatr i możliwość zakopywania się w ciepłych ubraniach.  
  
Usłyszał tak dobrze znany mu warkot silnika, który zacieśnił jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemny supeł w jego żołądku. Nawet nie chciał wychodzić z sypialni. Zamierzał tu zostać do czasu, aż wreszcie będzie wiedział co zrobić ze swoim popsutym życiem. Wgapianie się w chmury wydawało się całkiem w porządku jak na tę chwilę.  
  
Wyciągnął kolejnego papierosa i poczekał, aż motocykl na powrót zamilknie. Po chwili usłyszał, że frontowe drzwi zostały otwarte, a po podłodze na dole głucho obijają się ciężkie buty. Mundy zawołał za nim, szukając go.  
  
Nie odpowiedział.  
  
Wszystko ucichło. Mężczyzna z pewnością musiał znaleźć wciąż leżące na stole akta, dokładnie tam, gdzie René je zostawił. Zastanawiał się, co Australijczyk musi czuć w tym momencie. Możliwe, że był zdruzgotany. A może wściekły.  
  
Francuz zamknął na klucz drzwi do jego sypialni, tak na wszelki wypadek.  
  
Usłyszał z dołu przeciągłe przekleństwo. Mundy definitywnie nie był zbyt szczęśliwy.  
  
– René? – zawołał go gdzieś ze schodów i o ile się nie mylił, wychwycił nutę strachu w głosie motocyklisty. Mężczyzna wszedł na górę, nie brzmiał jakby był zdenerwowany. Zapukał delikatnie do drzwi. – René...  
  
– Proszę, zostaw mnie samego. – Wreszcie udało mu się wydobyć z siebie jakiś dźwięk i głos mu się załamał.  
  
– Skąd masz te dokumenty?  
  
– Czy to ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie?  
  
Pauza.  
  
– Czy to od _tej kobiety?_  
  
– Oczywiście, że tak.  
  
Mundy przeklął siarczyście i w końcu zebrał się w sobie.  
  
– Pozwól... pozwól mi wytłumaczyć. To nie tak, jak myślisz, przysięgam.  
  
– Zabiłeś tego mężczyznę? – Nie zamierzał nawet ukrywać złości w swoim głosie. Niby jak mogło być inaczej, niż tak, jak myśli.  
  
Mundy westchnął bezsilnie za drzwiami.  
  
– Tak.  
  
René wzdrygnął się i zasłonił oczy dłonią. Powtórzył wcześniejsze słowa:  
  
– Zostaw mnie.  
  
– Błagam, po prostu... kurwa. Daj mi szansę. Wytłumaczę ci wszystko. To nie było... kurwa no, to nie był przypadek.  
  
– Dobrze więc. Czekam. – Sarkazm i gorycz w jego głosie były doskonale słyszalne, ale dzięki temu poczuł się trochę lepiej. Jak ten człowiek śmiał wmieszać go w coś takiego?  
  
Mundy wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, klnąc pod nosem raz jeszcze.  
  
– Mogę wejść?  
  
– Nie.  
  
– Więc może ty wyjdziesz?  
  
René prawie że odmówił. Prawie. W końcu mimo wszystko powinien dać Mundy'emu szansę, by się chociaż wytłumaczył. Pomyślał o tych wszystkich razach, kiedy nazwał go "Snajperem" i mało brakowało, a zwymiotowałby raz jeszcze. Teraz wszystko wydawało się takie proste i oczywiste, czuł się jak idiota.  
  
Wyrzucił niedopałek przez okno.  
  
– Zaczekaj na mnie na ganku. Zaraz tam przyjdę. – Tak, suche polecenie. Mógł zdobyć się tylko na tyle.  
  
Usłyszał małe zawahanie za drzwiami.  
  
– Okej – odpowiedział Mundy po chwili i zaraz po tym René usłyszał, że mężczyzna odszedł od jego sypialni i skierował się na dół.  
  
+++++  
  
Francuz wypalił jeszcze jedną fajkę, nim zdecydował się wreszcie podnieść i przygotować do rozmowy, która miała zaraz nadejść.  
  
Mundy siedział na najwyższym stopniu schodów na ganku, opierał łokcie na kolanach i wpatrywał się w ulicę. Nie odwrócił się, kiedy René wyszedł na zewnątrz, jednak jego ramię drgnęło zauważalnie.  
  
Usiadł obok niego, zachowując lekki dystans i zauważył, że Australijczyk wygląda na kompletnie załamanego. Był niezwykle blady i miał niewyraźną minę.  
  
– Opowiadaj – zasugerował cicho René.  
  
Mundy przeczesał ręką włosy i ściągnął z nosa okulary przeciwsłoneczne.  
  
– Saxton Hale... nie był dobrym człowiekiem.  
  
+++++  
Nie żebym _ja_ sam był dobrym. Jednak _on_ był nawet ponad.  
  
Nazywaliśmy Saxtona Hale'a "Ojcem", ponieważ przewodził całej bandzie. Jego dziadek, Barnabus, założył nasz klub motocyklowy, przekazując go wkrótce swojemu synowi, Biliousowi, gdy podupadł na zdrowiu. To właśnie on zapragnął, by klub był czymś więcej niż domem dla entuzjastów. Chciał władzy. W garści miał już wszystkich członków bandy – zrobiliby dosłownie wszystko dla rodziny Hale'ów.  
  
Musisz zrozumieć, większość tych chłopaków nie miało niczego. Zero jedzenia, przyjaciół, rodziny, domu. Czasami to motor był wszystkim, co w ogóle posiadali. Za to klub przyjąłby każdego z nich z otwartymi ramionami, stając się ich rodziną i pomógłby im stanąć na nogi.  
  
W każdym bądź razie, Bilious był starym, zgryźliwym dupkiem i to dzięki niemu Anioły wpadły w brudne interesy związane z rozprowadzeniem narkotyków i przemytem broni. Niektórzy nawet rekrutowali kobiety jako prostytutki. Gliny nieźle się na nich zawzięły, ale wystarczyło tylko trochę pogróżek, łapówek i przekupstwa, by klub stał się wręcz nietykalny.  
  
To dlatego właśnie chciałem do nich dołączyć. Byłem czarną owcą w rodzinie, nie potrafiłem nawet dobrze czytać, miałem ochotę pocałować jakiegoś chłopaka i w dodatku nienawidziłem swojego ojca. Po prostu... czułem, że nic nie znaczyłem. Nie było na świecie miejsca dla mojego prawdziwego ja, więc postanowiłem stać się kimś innym. Kimś twardym i szanowanym. Chciałem mieć przyjaciół, chciałem... nieważne. Dołączyłem do nich, bo nie widziałem lepszej opcji.  
  
Z czasem Saxton Hale objął panowanie nad Aniołami i zaczął wprowadzać w życie wizję swojego ojca. Saxton był ogromny. Wyższy co najmniej o głowę ode mnie i z jakieś trzy razy większy. Był zdolny pokonać każdego na pięści. Cholera, jestem pewny, że poradziły sobie nawet z piątką nas. Miał taką zasadę, że jeśli ktokolwiek mu się przeciwstawi, to albo wyleci z klubu, albo już z niego żywy nie wyjdzie. Nie żeby specjalnie dużo ludzi chciało się z nim skonfrontować. Hale mógł z łatwością złamać komuś kość udową i nawet by się przy tym nie zmęczył. Także chyba potrafisz sobie wyobrazić jak wesoło było pod jego rządami.  
  
_Nikt_ nie pisnął ani słowa, kiedy przez przypadek zabił jedną z dziewczyn.  
  
Uwielbiał brutalny seks... przykro mi się zrobiło na wieść o tej pannie. Nigdy w życiu się nawet do niej nie odezwałem, ale wydawała się całkiem miłą dziewczyną. Zasługiwała na coś lepszego.  
  
A potem ten gnój znowu to zrobił. Wiedzieliśmy, że za pierwszym razem rzeczywiście mógł być to wypadek, ale za drugim... definitywnie nie.  
Zżerało mnie to od środka. Ciągle myślałem o tym, co się wydarzyło... jakim złym, nic niewartym gównem trzeba być, by zrobić coś takiego niewinnym dziewczynom? Nie mogłem spać, traciłem na wadze. Pierwszy raz w życiu zakwestionowałem działalność klubu. Oczywiście zatrzymałem to dla siebie, po cichu zastanawiając się co można zrobić w tej kwestii.  
  
Anioły nie wywlekły tej sprawy na światło dzienne, opłacili gliniarzy i śledczych, by przestali węszyć. Nie była to zresztą jakaś nowość.  
  
Kiedy zdarzyło się to po raz trzeci, ja... ja straciłem panowanie nad sobą. Upiłem się bezmyślnie. Wdałem się w kilka bójek, o mało się nie zabijając w drodze do domu. Czyste zrządzenie losu, że udało mi się jakoś to przeżyć.  
  
Odnalazłem jej rodzinę. Nie mieli nawet pojęcia kto i dlaczego zabił ich dziewczynkę. Gliniarze nie mogli powiedzieć im prawdy. Opowiedziałem im wszystko co się wtedy stało a to, że się potem ode mnie nie odwrócili... aż do teraz nie mogę w to uwierzyć.  
  
Nie byli biedni, czy coś. Mieli trochę pieniędzy. Powiedzieli, że jeśli zajmę się Saxtonem Halem to zapłacą mi wystarczająco, bym zdążył się gdzieś zaszyć po wszystkim. Bym mógł wyjechać z kraju.  
  
Zgodziłem się. Przysiągłem im... Przysiągłem, że to zrobię. Jej ojciec uścisnął mi dłoń.  
  
W klubie nazywali mnie Snajperem, bo nigdy nie pudłuję. Anioły posiadały nawet strzelnicę, na której spędzaliśmy większość dni i to tam zasłużyłem na swoje przezwisko.  
  
Nie chybiam. Ukradłem karabin ze strzelnicy, schowałem się między drzewami niedaleko jego domu i poczekałem aż zostanie sam.  
  
Prosto w głowę. Bum. Nawet nie wiedział, co go dopadło. Pewnie nawet tego nie poczuł. Część mnie miała nadzieję... miała nadzieję, że on wie za co zginął. Chciałem, by wiedział, że na to zasłużył.  
  
Jednak nie było na to czasu. Wróciłem do domu rodzinnego tej dziewczyny, a oni dali mi wszystkie pieniądze, jakie udało im się zebrać. Tej samej nocy wskoczyłem w samolot. Nie pożegnałem się z nikim, nawet z moimi własnymi rodzicami. Wylądowałem w Kalifornii i kupiłem tam motocykl. Od tamtego czasu ciągle jestem w podróży. Ta część o tym, jak mnie okradli była prawdą. Zabrali mi resztę pieniędzy. Przypomniałem sobie jednak, że mój ojciec miał tego starego przyjaciela, Jeda Conaghera. Kiedy Conagherowie przylecieli do Australii, by wydobyć Australium dla swoich inwestorów, mój ojciec był tym, który pozwolił im u siebie kopać. Szybko stali się czymś w rodzaju przyjaciół, więc miałem nadzieję, że pożyczą mi trochę pieniędzy, bym mógł dostać się do Nowego Jorku.  
  
Ale wyjechali.  
  
A potem poznałem ciebie.  
  
+++++  
  
René nie odezwał się ani słowem, podczas opowieści Australijczyka. To wszystko było tak popieprzone. Uwierzył mu.  
  
– Czemu Nowy Jork? – Głupie pytanie, ale nie wiedział nawet od czego zacząć.  
  
– Leży najdalej od Australii, jak tylko się da. Ponadto to dobre miejsce, by dostać fałszywy dowód i podrobić dokumenty. Zacząć nowe życie. A po za tym, kto nie chciałby ekscytującego życia w Nowym Jorku? – Uśmiechnął się słabo.  
  
Francuz miał kompletną pustkę w głowie. Czuł, jak gdyby zaczął rozpadać się na kawałki po tym, co później powiedział.  
  
– Musisz wyjechać.  
  
Mundy wyglądał, jakby ktoś go zdzielił w twarz.  
  
– Ale... Wytłumaczyłem ci dlaczego...  
  
– Wiem – odparł po chwili. Z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem czuł narastający ból. – Nie mogę powiedzieć, że to pochwalam, ale... Uważam, że to co zrobiłeś było właściwe... Nawet jeśli nie było dobre. Uratowałeś – – powstrzymałeś go przed krzywdzeniem tych biednych dziewczyn. Jednak fakty są takie, że Helen wie co zrobiłeś i jeśli nie wyjedziesz, to pewnie cię wyda. Niezależnie czy to będzie policja, czy ktokolwiek inny w Australii, wyda cię, a oni po ciebie wrócą. I... – Nie mógł opanować drżenia głosu. – I nie mogę stać i patrzeć jak to się dzieje. Zbyt dużo dla mnie znaczysz.  
  
Mundy siedział z zamkniętymi oczami i wydawało się, że już ich nie otworzy.  
  
– W porządku.  
  
+++++  
  
Mundy spakował swoje rzeczy i na powrót przypiął pakunek do motocykla. Wspomniał coś o tym, że Tavish pozwolił mu zatrzymać się w pustym mieszkaniu niedaleko jego knajpy na kilka dni. René zrobiło się lżej na myśl, że mężczyzna przynajmniej nie będzie musiał spać na ulicy.  
Zapakował mu trochę jedzenia i pożyczył parę ubrań. W myślach nazywał to "pożyczeniem", chociaż doskonale wiedział, że był to raczej prezent. Nie sądził, by Mundy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie je oddać.  
  
Mundy zawahał się, stojąc w drzwiach frontowych. To miała być ta część, w której mówili sobie "żegnaj".  
  
Zamiast tego Australijczyk wypalił: – Jedź razem ze mną.  
  
_Tylko nie to. Błagam, tylko nie to._  
  
Mundy nie dał się mu nawet odezwać.  
  
– Jedź ze mną do Nowego Jorku. To tylko... Kilka tygodni. Wiem, że to idiotyczne, ale nie mogę– – – Złapał dłoń René. – Jedź ze mną. Uciekniemy razem.  
  
René nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić.  
  
– Czemu mnie o to prosisz? Wiesz przecież, że nie mogę wyjechać i tak po prostu zostawić całego mojego życia za sobą. – Poczuł rosnącą złość, gdy Mundy spojrzał na niego z kpiną w oczach.  
  
– Życie? To nie jest twoje życie, René. To nie jest nawet twój dom, po prostu utknąłeś tu, kiedy wszystko się zawaliło.  
  
– Jak śmiesz... – Ręce zaczęły mu drżeć. – Jak śmiesz twierdzić, że ostatnie dziesięć lat mojego życia były niczym więcej niż marnotrawstwem? Pewnie myślisz, że jestem żałosny, co? Według Ciebie moje życie do tego momentu było niczym? – Wyszarpał dłoń z uścisku Mundy'ego i cofnął się.  
  
– Z kim się tu w ogóle przyjaźnisz, co? Kiedy ostatnim razem byłeś w pubie, zalałeś się w trupa i prawie że wyplułeś sobie płuca ze śmiechu, zanim się tu pojawiłem? Kiedy ostatnim razem pozwoliłeś sobie na kolację w towarzystwie? Kiedy świętowałeś cokolwiek, jedząc sernik czekoladowy? Kochasz przecież gotować, widziałem cię przy pracy... a i tak nigdy nie robisz tego dla siebie. Kiedy ostatnio pozwoliłeś sobie na obiad godny króla?  
  
Policzki René niebezpiecznie się zaróżowiły.  
  
Mundy zrobił krok do przodu, zmniejszając dystans między nimi i zniżył swój głos do pomruku.  
  
– Kiedy ostatnim razem ktoś zmusił cię do krzyku po francusku, bo obciągał ci tak dobrze?  
  
Francuz odepchnął go mocno. Mundy zatoczył się do tyłu, o mało co nie uderzając w ścianę.  
  
– Nie zmienię zdania! Mogę to wszystko mieć. Mogę to mieć i to bez twojej pomocy, to że wyjeżdżasz nie oznacza, że nie mogę przeżyć tego samego na nowo! Nie możesz mi tego odebrać! – Zaczął aż krzyczeć, był zbyt wściekły, by się uspokoić.  
  
– _Chcę,_ żebyś miał to wszystko. – Mundy stał przed nim w pełni wyprostowany. – Nawet beze mnie! Zasługujesz na to wszystko, ale to miasto... to miasto sprawia, że sam siebie nienawidzisz, a świadomość, że chcesz tu zostać, męczyć się i... egzystować powoli mnie zabija od środka.  
  
– Pieprz się – wypluł z siebie René. – Wykopałeś co najgorsze tylko po to, by rzucić mi tym prosto w twarz, co? Myślisz, że zmusisz mnie, bym z tobą pojechał? Prosty wybór – ty albo nic, co?  
  
– Nie, ja– –  
  
– Biedny René, zmarnuje sobie tu życie bez Micka Mundy'ego, tak?  
  
– Nie!  
  
– A jaki mam wybór? Co mam zrobić? Rzucić pracę, opuścić dom, spakować kilka rzeczy i wskoczyć na twój motocykl? Pojechać do Nowego Jorku bez perspektyw, by nie mieć się gdzie podziać?  
  
– Przecież mógłbyś znowu pracować jako kucharz, tak jak zawsze chciałeś. Mógłbyś... – Zamilkł, szukając odpowiednich słów. – Mógłbyś znowu spacerować po Central Parku i jeść lunche w Carnegie Deli, pamiętasz?  
  
René zawahał się, czując, że gula w jego gardle staje się coraz większa. Ostatkiem sił starał się nie pozwolić łzom opuścić kącików jego oczu, by się czasem nie rozkleić.  
  
– Nie mogę. Przepraszam, ale nie mogę. – Pocałował Mundy'ego ostatni raz, a potem otworzył przed nim drzwi. – Żegnaj.  
  
Australijczyk przestał wyglądać na zdenerwowanego. Nie był nawet smutny. Był zrezygnowany.  
  
Bez żadnego niepotrzebnego słowa więcej, mężczyzna opuścił jego dom i wsiadł na swój motocykl. Minęło parę minut, zanim odpalił silnik i odjechał.  
  
Tego wieczora René odpuścił sobie kolację.


	11. Chapter 11

  
Mijały dni.  
  
René starał się nie pokazywać po sobie, że cokolwiek w jego życiu uległo zmianie.  
  
Rankiem coraz trudniej było mu wstawać z łózka. Samotnie. Nigdy nie spóźnił się do pracy, zawsze wyglądał przyzwoicie, ale wysiłek jaki musiał wkładać w to, by usiąść za kierownicą i pojechać do szkoły był niewyobrażalnie bolesny.  
  
Nawet kawa z ulubionej kawiarni nie smakowała już tak samo. Napój nadal był tak samo dobry, a ciasto ciepłe i chrupkie, ale już nie był zdolny zwracać na to uwagi.  
  
Te parę rzeczy, które naprawdę kochał w swoim życiu teraz wydawały się... znikać. Jak dużo czasu musi minąć, by znowu zaczął czerpać przyjemność z czegokolwiek?  
  
Na początku był zły sam na siebie, ale potem nawet na to przestał mieć siłę. Teraz czuł się po prostu... nieszczęśliwym. Może Mundy miał rację. Może rzeczywiście powoli przygasał bez tego długonogiego, noszącego skórzaną kurtkę motocyklisty, który sprawiał, że był wesoły.  
  
Wciąż wkładał całe swoje serce w nauczanie. Zachęcał uczniów, by przykładali się bardziej do nauki ze względu na zbliżające się egzaminy semestralne, by być pewnym, że każdy z chłopaków zda je idealnie. Spotykał się z innymi nauczycielami i rodzicami dzieciaków, by uzgodnić, co muszą zrobić, żeby żaden z uczniów nie miał braków. Nawet raz stał się przyzwoitką na ostatniej szkolnej dyskotece i pilnował, by czasem żaden z chłopców nie zbliżył się zanadto niepotrzebnie do dziewczyn z sąsiadującej szkoły.  
  
Testy semestralne nareszcie się rozpoczęły. Egzaminatorzy przekonywali uczniów, by ci się zrelaksowali, nauczyciele dawali im ostatnie wskazówki, a dzieciaki ostatnie chwile przed egzaminami spędzały na powtarzaniu sobie wszystkich wiadomości, tak jak i zresztą każdego roku. René nie zwracał nawet na to uwagi.  
  
Wcale nie była to depresja.  
  
+++++  
  
Rozdał każdemu po kartce z testem. Po klasie przeszedł nerwowy szelest, a buty niespokojnie szurały pod ławkami, aż wreszcie oznajmił, że mogą zaczynać. Przyglądał się dzieciakom przez jakieś pięć minut, po czym otworzył książkę i skupił się na czytaniu. Kilkakrotnie przeszedł po pomieszczeniu, by sprawdzić czy czasem któryś z nich nie postanowił sobie nieuczciwie pościągać, kilka razy zerknął na odpowiedzi, które zaznaczają i wrócił na miejsce. Jak na razie dobrze im szło. Dojrzał jedynie kilka niewielkich błędów w pisowni, ale to by było na tyle.  
  
Poczuł się lekko zdezorientowany, kiedy zobaczył, że kartka Thomasa leżała pusta już od jakichś dobrych piętnastu minut. Miał ogromną nadzieję, że tym razem chłopakowi pójdzie lepiej.  
  
Dziekan nie przystał na jego prośby, by mógł sprawdzić Thomasa w jakiś inny sposób. René robił co mógł, by go przekonać, jednak mężczyzna okazał się nieustępliwy, twierdząc, że nie może potraktować jednego dziecka w specjalny sposób. Byłoby to niesprawiedliwe względem innych.  
  
Westchnął z ulgą, kiedy zobaczył, że Thomas wreszcie podniósł długopis i zaczął rozwiązywać test. Chłopak nie przerwał pisania przez całe kolejne czterdzieści minut do momentu, aż czas się skończył. Przebiegł jeszcze wzrokiem po swojej pracy, zanim oddał ją nauczycielowi.  
  
Uczniowie wyszli z klasy lekko poddenerwowani, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, a René włożył test Thomasa na górę kupki ze sprawdzianami. Przejrzał go pobieżnie i zobaczył, że dzieciak dostosował się do jego rady i wypisał kilka słówek z tyłu kartki. Miał ogromną nadzieję, że mu to pomogło.  
  
Gdy wreszcie przyszedł czas na sprawdzanie egzaminów, jego podejrzenia okazały się słuszne: pomogło. Thomas dostał czwórkę z plusem.  
René był zdumiony i zarazem szczęśliwy. Przez całe trzy semestry chłopakowi nie udawało się dostać żadnej oceny powyżej trói. Aż do dzisiaj. Zrobiło mu się aż cieplej na sercu.  
  
Wyszedł z klasy i rozpoczął poszukiwanie Thomasa. Znalazł go dopiero na przystanku, gdzie chłopak razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi czekał na autobus. Przyciągnął go do siebie i prawie się roześmiał, widząc jego zdziwioną minę.  
  
– Spokojnie. – Pokazał chłopakowi test, a kiedy Thomas zauważył swoją ocenę, stanął jak wryty i patrzył na René z konsternacją, jak gdyby był to jakiś żart.  
  
– Gratulację, _formidable!_ Coś się zmieniło? – zapytał go, zastanawiając się, co sprawiło, że chłopak tak się poprawił.  
  
Thomas złapał test i aż podskoczył ze szczęścia.  
  
– O rany, tata chyba dostanie zawału! Jeden z jego mechaników powiedział mi, że też kiedyś miał takie problemy ze sprawdzianami, ale udało mu się wyjść z tego. Zanim w ogóle podniósł ołówek, kilkakrotnie przeglądał wszystkie pytania i dzięki temu chyba wszystko szło mu potem łatwiej. Nie wiem dokładnie, powiedział tylko, że tak sobie z tym radził, bo jako dziecko nie umiał dobrze czytać. Dziwne, ale zadziałało. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!  
  
René szybko zorientował się, że to Mundy musiał pomóc dzieciakowi. Od razu stracił humor. Wciąż uśmiechał się sztucznie, ale w głębi duszy poczuł, że musi stąd odejść, bo nie wytrzyma. Pogratulował raz jeszcze Thomasowi i wrócił do szkoły, by zabrać się za ocenianie reszty testów.  
  
Świadomość, że Mundy mieszka i pracuje zaledwie kilka mil stąd była istną torturą.  
  
+++++  
  
Lodówka stała pusta już od jakiegoś czasu, a zebranie się w sobie, by wyjść na zakupy zajęło mu dobre trzy godziny.  
  
Zbyt zimno, zbyt jasno, zbyt głośno. Chciał wyjść z supermarketu jak najszybciej. Z drugiej strony wracanie do pustego domu też nie uśmiechało mu się za bardzo, więc z dwojga złego zaczął przeciągać zakupy jak najbardziej się dało. Wziął ze sobą wózek i powoli zaczął go wypełniać podstawowymi artykułami. Chleb, jajka, makaron, parę innych rzeczy, kilka butelek taniego wina, jakieś mięso i trochę innych składników, które umożliwią mu przetrwanie.  
  
Coś dziwnego zaczęło się z nim dziać, kiedy przechodził przez dział z importowanymi i wyjątkowo drogimi produktami. Zazwyczaj nawet nigdy tu nie zaglądał.  
Dzisiaj jednak przejechał się po tej alejce z niezidentyfikowanymi uczuciami.  
  
Ceny produktów na półkach podskakiwały wraz z każdym jego krokiem, a on przeglądał je z pozoru niezaciekawiony, aż jego oczy natrafiły na mały słoik czarnych trufli. Ekstrawagancja, niezaprzeczalnie. Mimo to sięgnął po niego i przyjrzał się mu.  
  
Jego myśli powędrowały do czasów, gdy pracował jako szef kuchni w Nowym Jorku, a jego specjałem był Cromesquis z Foie Gras. Zachwycali się tym nawet krytycy kulinarni, gdy na języku rozlewał się im zachwycający smak czarnych trufli i na zewnątrz chrupkiego ciasta Foie Gras, które wewnątrz wypełnione było kremowym nadzieniem. Dania te szybko stały się jego znakiem rozpoznawczym. Pamiętał, jak drobiazgowo dobierał najlepsze składniki, zanim w ogóle zaczął gotować, jak dokładnie odmierzał każdą szczyptę, z jakim skupieniem przyrządzał jedzenie. Jego sztuka, jego arcydzieło.  
  
Włożył słoik do sklepowego wózka.  
  
A potem odnalazł Foie Gras w jednej z lodówek.  
  
+++++  
  
Nie obchodziło go nawet, ile musiał zapłacić za wszystko, co kupił. Wypakował zakupy, nałożył fartuch i podwinął rękawy. Czas trochę pogotować.  
  
+++++  
  
Dwie godziny później stał przed sześćdziesięcioma idealnymi przystawkami, skrupulatnie ułożonymi w małą piramidkę. Co prawda trochę już wyszedł z wprawy, jednak jego popisowe danie wciąż wyglądało genialnie. Położył na talerzu pięć z nich, które wyglądały najlepiej.  
  
Gdy tylko ciasteczko dotknęło jego języka, przymknął oczy w jawnej przyjemności, a wspomnienia powróciły z nadzwyczajną siłą. Życie w Nowym Jorku, codzienne przygotowywanie się do pracy, przyjeżdżanie nawet przed wchodem słońca, by przygotować kuchnię. Kochał to. Pamiętał innych kucharzy z którymi rozmawiał w łamanym angielskim, jedynym języku, który ich łączył. Pamiętał jego nieopanowany śmiech za każdym razem, gdy pomywacz opowiedział jakiś prostacki żart, pamiętał przepraszanie kelnerek, gdy doprowadził je do łez, tracąc cierpliwość, pamiętał, gdy jakiś pokręcony szarlatan zamówił dobrze wysmażony stek, a on był zmuszony mu go przyrządzić, pamiętał zabieranie eksperymentalnych ciast pod koniec dnia do domu, pamiętał zamawianie razem z załogą cheeseburgerów na wynos, gdy byli zbyt zmęczeni by być zdolnym do przyrządzenia czegoś samemu...  
  
Wytarł wierzchem dłoni łzy cisnące mu się do oczu i uśmiechnął się. Te głupie przystawki sprawiły, że był szczęśliwy, chociaż na moment.  
  
+++++  
  
René spakował resztę Cromesquis i zabrał je do szkoły. Chyba był pierwszą osobą, która użyła kuchenki, znajdującej się w pokoju nauczycielskim. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, by ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek z niej korzystał. Podgrzał ciasteczka na patelni przyniesionej z domu. Używanie mikrofali w tym celu było niegodne tej przystawki.  
  
W pomieszczeniu szybko zaczęło robić się tłoczno. Chyba każdy nauczyciel w szkole poczuł smakowity zapach dobiegający stamtąd, a on z przyjemnością podzielił się z nimi jedzeniem. Wszystkie opinie był zdumiewająco dobre. Usłyszał same zdziwione komentarze tym, że umie gotować i jeszcze więcej takich, które twierdziły, że powinien zostać szefem kuchni.  
  
Podziękował za wszystkie komplementy najlepiej jak umiał i wycofał się do swojej klasy, by nie ściągać na siebie jeszcze większej uwagi. Już czuł się wyczerpany, a to dopiero połowa dnia.  
  
Nagle wszyscy zaczęli interesować się jego życiem prywatnym. Mikhail, gigant od historii, odwiedził go w klasie w trakcie przerwy i zaprosił go na wyjście na drinka z innymi nauczycielami. René wiedział, że jego współpracownicy czasem wychodzili razem do baru, ale jakoś nigdy czuł potrzeby, by do nich dołączać. Pamiętał, że już go zresztą zaprosili parę lat temu, jednak odmówił im na tyle stanowczo, że już nikt nie pokusił się, by pytać go później o to samo. Aczkolwiek Mikhail wydawał się być na tyle odważny i niezrażony tym, że może mu odmówić, że René aż rozważył jego propozycję.  
  
Miał ogromną ochotę odpowiedzieć "nie". Chciał po prostu wrócić do domu i siedzieć samotnie dotąd, aż położy się spać.  
  
Jednak mała część jego ożywiła się i przekonywała go, że warto spróbować czegoś nowego. Mała część jego, która pragnęła kontaktu z ludźmi.  
  
+++++  
  
Knajpa, w której spędził wieczór razem z nauczycielami nie była nawet w połowie tak ciepła, czy domowa jak gospoda Tavisha, ale przynajmniej muzyka była w miarę dobra, a światło nie było specjalnie jaskrawe.  
  
Mikhail i Hans, nauczyciel biologii, postawili im wszystkim pierwszą kolejkę i uszanowali zamówienie każdego. René poniekąd bał się, że nie będą mieli o czym ze sobą rozmawiać, albo że nie będą w ogóle zwracać na niego uwagi, jednak okazało się, że dyskusja trzymała się całkiem dobrze i przyjemnie im się gawędziło. Po kilku drinkach rozmowa stała się jeszcze łatwiejsza, a nawet udało mu się rozbawić kilka razy towarzystwo.  
  
Nikt nie pytał go o jego "kuzyna" ani o wydarzenie z pikniku. Był im za to niezwykle wdzięczny, a żeby to okazać zamówił następną kolejkę drinków.  
  
+++++  
  
Wszystko powoli wracało do normy, a René z każdym dniem czuł się coraz lepiej.  
  
Gdzieś w środku listopada zasugerował Thomasowi DeGroot, by podziękował mechanikowi, który pomógł mu z nauką. Chłopak wreszcie przełamał swój lęk przed sprawdzianami, a jego oceny stawały się coraz lepsze i lepsze.  
  
– Rany, naprawdę powinienem pomyśleć o podziękowaniu mu, zanim odszedł.  
  
– On... Masz na myśli, że już dłużej nie pracuje dla twojego ojca?  
  
Thomas wzruszył ramionami.  
  
– Od dawna go już nie widziałem. Musiał się zwolnić, czy coś.  
  
Stało się. Mundy naprawdę wyjechał. Pewnie udało mu się zaoszczędzić wystarczająco pieniędzy, by mógł opuścić miasto i kontynuował swoją podróż wzdłuż Wschodniego Wybrzeża.  
  
Nie potrafił nawet opisać tego, co teraz czuł. Był zrozpaczony, że mężczyzna odszedł? Czy była to ulga, że wszystko to się wreszcie skończyło? Idiotyzmem byłoby zaprzeczanie, że za nim nie tęsknił. Bo tęsknił.  
  
Tak bardzo mu go brakowało.  
+++++  
  
Dzwonek zadzwonił pewnego dnia, właśnie po tym, jak skończył jeść kolację – pieczoną kaczkę z sosem pomarańczowym i grzybami.  
  
Okazało się, że za drzwiami stoi Helen z kopertą w dłoniach.  
  
– René, kochanieńki – zagruchała, a René miał ochotę parsknąć, słysząc ten ton. – Czuję się okropnie, że między nami jest jak jest. By zakopać topór wojenny chciałabym zaprosić cię na przyjęcie z okazji Święta Dziękczynienia, które organizuję. Będzie wystawnie, nie będę sobie szczędzić. Bardzo bym chciała, byś został moim gościem honorowym. Co o tym myślisz?  
  
Podała mu kopertę, którą zaraz otworzył i wyciągnął z niej oficjalne zaproszenie na przyjęcie. Ręcznie i starannie napisane, a rogi przyozdobione złotymi listkami. Zaproszenie było zaadresowane specjalnie do niego, użyto na nim jego pełnego imienia, co aż cuchnęło pretensjonalnością. Nienawidził tego.  
Coś w jego głowie zaskoczyło. Uświadomił sobie, że już się jej nie boi. Stracił jedną z najważniejszych osób w swoim życiu i jakoś to przetrwał. A to? To pikuś w porównaniu do tamtego.  
  
Złapał zaproszenie do dwóch palców, wyciągnął je przed siebie i pozwolił, by spadło przed stopami Helen.  
  
– Helen, musisz wiedzieć, że jako homoseksualny żyd nie jestem w stanie przyjąć tego zaproszenia. Jestem pewny, że rozumiesz.  
  
Zatrzasnął drzwi przed jej nosem bez żadnego słowa. Zdążył zauważyć jeszcze jej zszokowaną minę, co aż sprawiło mu przyjemność. Dosłyszał jeszcze jej zrzędzenie, gdy odchodził od wejścia. Nie obchodziło go co ma mu do powiedzenia. Nie obchodziła go już wcale. Już nie.


	12. Chapter 12

  
René nie mógł sobie przypomnieć żadnego innego Święta Dziękczynienia, które by mu się w ogóle podobało. Po za tym obecnym, oczywiście.  
Mikhail urządził przyjęcie w swoim domu, które aż pływało w jedzeniu. Każdy gość przyniósł ze sobą jakąś potrawę, ale jak już zwykle to bywa, wyszło na to, że skończyli otoczeni tysiącem różnych talerzy. Od przystawek, przez dania główne, aż po różnorakie desery z dodatkowymi butelkami wina i toną alkoholu. René chyba nigdy nie zjadł tak dużo jednego wieczora.  
  
Przez te parę miesięcy poznał lepiej resztę nauczycieli, zaprzyjaźniając się z nimi, co wcale nie okazało się takie złe. Mikhail i Hans w szczególności przylgnęli do Francuza, mieli podobne zainteresowania, dziwaczne nawyki i osobliwą potrzebę do zawstydzania go na każdym kroku. Mikhail przy Hansie stawał się w szczególności przyjacielski, kompletnie nie będąc w stanie opanować swojego zapału do nauki na więcej niż dziesięć minut. René na początku podchodził do nich z dystansem, jednak szybko przełamał się i stał się bardziej otwarty względem innych ludzi.  
  
Naprawdę się opłaciło. Z każdym dniem czuł się coraz mniej samotny, nawet w momentach, gdy był chodzącą rozpaczą, wystarczył tylko jeden telefon od Hansa, który usilnie przekonywał go, by Francuz nauczył go gotować i wszystko wracało do normy. Kiedyś potrafił przesiedzieć całe sześć dni samotnie w domu, nie czując nawet potrzeby by wyjść na zakupy, a teraz co chwilę chodzili do supermarketu razem z Mikhailem. Ten wielki mężczyzna zazwyczaj potrzebował więcej rzeczy, niż w ogóle był w stanie unieść, dlatego René z przyjemnością użyczał mu swojego samochodu.  
  
Ostatecznie posiadanie przyjaciół było miłe.  
  
René mimo to wciąż czuł się nie bardzo na miejscu, kiedy musiał uczestniczyć w przyjęciach. Prawda, każdy był bardzo przyjacielski, jednak z biegiem czasu zaczął dostawać tak wiele zaproszeń, że aż go to przygniatało. Pewnego razu poczuł się niezwykle dziwnie, gdy na jednej z imprez dojrzał pannę Pauling, stojącą na środku pomieszczenia. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się na chwilę, dziwnym sposobem zmuszając ich do podejścia do siebie.  
  
Na początku było lekko niezręcznie, jednak to wrażenie minęło, gdy uścisnęła jego dłoń.  
  
– Dobrze cię znowu widzieć, René.  
  
– Ciebie również. Jak poznałaś się z Mikhailem?  
  
– Jestem przyjaciółką jego siostry, Zhanny, a ona mnie zaprosiła. Znikła mi gdzieś, więc jedyne co mi pozostało to podtrzymywanie ścian i podjadanie mini hot dogów przez ostatnią godzinę. – Zaśmiała się i wzruszyła ramionami, wyglądając na lekko zawstydzoną.  
  
– Znam to uczucie – mruknął pod nosem. – Robię dobrą minę, jednak zdecydowanie nie można nazwać mnie zwierzem imprezowym. To męczące.  
  
– Słuchaj, René... – Potarła kark jedną dłonią. – Chciałam, żebyś wiedział, że naprawdę jest mi przykro przez to co się wtedy stało. Próbowałam porozmawiać o tym z Helen, zanim do ciebie przyszła... ale sam wiesz jak to z nią jest. Chciałam przeszkodzić jej w tych całych poszukiwaniach, ale w końcu zatrudniła biuro detektywistyczne i już nic nie mogłam zrobić w tej materii. Czuję się przez to tak nędznie, wiem, że on wyjechał zaraz potem... a ciebie nikt nie widział przez pewien czas. – Spojrzała na niego ostrożnie, a Francuz miał wrażenie, że kobieta wie o wiele więcej, niż powinna.  
  
– Cóż... – zaczął. – To nie twoja wina, prawda? Zrobiłaś co mogłaś, a to dużo więcej niż mógłbym prosić. W końcu... przynajmniej Helen już nic mu nie może zrobić.  
  
– Prawda. A i w dodatku... zamierzam się zwolnić. Nie mogę już dla niej dłużej pracować. Znaczy, płaci dobrze, bardzo dobrze, jednak przez nią ciągle czuję się podle, a pieniądze tego nie ukryją.  
  
René skinął, dobrze jej to zrobi.  
  
Nagle przyszło mu coś do głowy.  
  
– Wciąż posiadasz dostęp do akt z tego prywatnego śledztwa?  
  
– O tak, wciąż mam cały kontrakt. Czemu pytasz?  
  
Już miał jej odpowiedzieć, jednak Mikhail zagrzmiał z sąsiedniego pokoju: – **To już czas, by świętować! Chodźcie, chodźcie!**  
  
Wszyscy zgromadzili się w salonie wokół telewizora i oglądali ostateczne odliczanie do Nowego Roku. Mikhail rozdał każdemu po kieliszku szampana, a chwilę potem zegar zaczął wskazywać ostatnie dziesięć sekund. Gdy wskazówki wybiły północ, w pokoju rozległ się radosny okrzyk i brzdęk uderzanych o siebie kieliszków na równi z gromkim śpiewem tradycyjnej pieśni.  
  
Panna Pauling odezwała się do niego ponad powszechnym zamieszaniem.  
  
– To był bardzo interesujący rok.  
  
René wzniósł toast razem z nią.  
  
– Nie mógłbym lepiej tego ująć.  
  
+++++  
  
Panna Pauling zostawiła szarą kopertę pod drzwiami René podczas ostatniego dnia w swojej pracy. Zwykła świadomość, że już nie będzie musiała pracować do Helen, sprawiła że kobieta aż cała rozjaśniała, jak gdyby wszystkie te lata pracy dla despotycznej szefowej odeszły w zapomnienie.  
  
– To nie jest ogromna zmiana – powiedziała. – Ale dużo dla mnie znaczy. – Opowiedziała René o swoich planach dotyczących powrotu do szkoły, by mogła później otworzyć swój własny biznes. Mężczyzna nie wątpił, że dziewczyna osiągnie swój cel. Miała w sobie to coś, ten dryg i ponadto była bardzo inteligentna. Posiadała wszystko, czego potrzebowała by rozgromić konkurencję. Życzył jej wszystkiego najlepszego i pożegnał się z nią, gdy opuszczała miasto.  
  
W kopercie, którą mu zostawiła, nie znajdowało się wiele. Ostatnia rzecz, jaką wychwycił detektyw, była związana z motocyklem Mundy'ego. Z dokumentu wynikało, że został sprzedany w New Jersey, miejscowości zaraz obok Nowego Jorku. Mundy podpisał się prawdziwym imieniem i nazwiskiem, jednak rubrykę z adresem pozostawił pustą. Bez stałego miejsca zamieszkania, wyśledzenie go było praktycznie niemożliwe.  
  
Bądź co bądź unikanie więzienia szło mu całkiem dobrze. Jakież to ironiczne, być w jednej z najbardziej zaludnionych miejscowości na świecie i zniknąć.  
  
Aczkolwiek dotarł do Nowego Jorku. Udało mu się. Prawdopodobnie był już bezpieczny, z nowymi dokumentami, pracował w jakiejś przypadkowej robocie, by móc znowu stanąć na nogi lub może wylądował w jakimś warsztacie zaraz obok Brooklynu, czy Queens. Albo zatrudnił się w jednej z knajp i pracował jako barman, serwował importowaną whisky i poznawał nowych znajomych z całego świata.  
  
René zrobiło się jakoś dziwnie smutno na wieść, że mężczyzna sprzedał swój motocykl. Być może wymienił go na innego, by dostać trochę pieniędzy. Mógł w końcu potrzebować więcej gotówki, by załatwić podrobione dokumenty i łatwiej dostać pracę.  
  
Milion różnych scenariuszy chodziło mu po głowie, niektóre z nich był dobre, a niektóre złe. Musiał po prostu wierzyć w to, że Mundy'emu wszystko się udało i był szczęśliwy, gdziekolwiek się teraz znajdował.  
  
Zastanawiał się, czy Australijczyk kiedykolwiek skontaktuje się z nim. Nie miałby mu za złe, gdyby tego nie zrobił ze względu na to, w jaki sposób René go pożegnał. Jednak mała część jego wciąż miała nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek będą mogli się spotkać.  
  
Nadzieja ta pozwoliła mu zasnąć tej nocy.


	13. Chapter 13

  
Był dzisiaj 17 marca i René właśnie wybierał się na lunch. Mimo że jego urodziny były dopiero za dwa dni, w poniedziałek, to jednak chciał je świętować dzisiaj, samotnie, w sobotę. Zamierzał odwiedzić jego ulubioną restaurację, zjeść jakiś miły posiłek i wypić kilka koktajli. Niedawno odkrył nowy drink, Kosmopolitę, i już nie mógł się doczekać, by znowu się go napić. Nawet jeśli był rażąco różowy i raczej słodki, to smakował wyśmienicie. Pierwszy raz wypił go w Walentynki, kiedy jakaś samotna kobieta postawiła mu jednego w formie flirtu. Porozmawiali trochę, a on dał jej do zrozumienia, że niestety, ale nie jest zainteresowany, jednak ona nie wydała się tym zrażona i dotrzymała mu towarzystwa przez całą noc, opowiadając o mężczyznach, którzy starali się ja dzisiaj nieudolnie poderwać. Razem wypili jeszcze dwa drinki, po czym się pożegnali, a René od tamtego czasu za każdym razem, gdy wychodził, zamawiał ten sam napój.  
  
Śnieg nareszcie powoli zaczął topnieć po wielkiej zamieci, która odwiedziła Teufort pod koniec lutego. Jednej nocy napadało przeszło dwie stopy białego puchu, przez co szkoła musiała zostać zamknięta na całe dwa dni. Teraz trawa powoli przebijała się przez lód, jednak raczej nie zapowiadało się na to, by przez następne kilka dni pogoda poprawiła się jakoś znacznie.  
  
René wyszedł na ganek i zamknął za sobą drzwi na klucz, a potem zapiął płaszcz i włożył rękawiczki, czując, że temperatura wciąż jest dość niska. Mruknął sam do siebie "Wszystkiego Najlepszego" i zrobił kilka kroków na przód, tylko po to by zaraz stanąć jak wryty, gdy tylko dojrzał postać stojącą na końcu chodnika.  
To on.  
To _on._  
  
Jego serce niebywale przyśpieszyło, w jednym momencie przestało go obchodzić jak, czemu i w jaki sposób się rozstali, nie obchodziło go co mężczyzna tutaj robi, nie zastanawiał się, co sprowadziło go tu z powrotem, wszystko to przestało się liczyć. Zeskoczył ze schodów, pobiegł w stronę Australijczyka i rzucił się w jego ramiona, przyciskając się do niego tak ciasno, że ledwo co mógł oddychać. Nie obchodziło go to.  
  
Mundy objął go jak gdyby był ostatnią żyjącą na świecie osobą, jedyną, która się jeszcze liczyła. Jego ręce oplotły się wokół René, niczym mocna, bezpieczna klatka.  
  
Żadnych słów, jedynie szczelny uścisk. Byli zbyt rozemocjonowani, by cokolwiek z siebie wydusić. Minęły miesiące, zbyt dużo czasu.  
  
Australijczyk jako pierwszy oderwał się na tyle, by móc chociaż położyć dłoń na policzku partnera w niemym pytaniu o pozwolenie. René odpowiedział mu poprzez pocałunek, czując tak ogromną radość, że znowu może to zrobić po tak długim czasie.  
  
Stali tak na środku chodnika, przyciśnięci do siebie jeszcze przez parę chwil.  
  
– Wróciłeś – wyszeptał René, starając się, by głos nie drżał mu za bardzo.  
  
– Nigdy bym cię nie zostawił. Nie mógłbym. Musiałem po ciebie wrócić. – Głos Mundy'ego był ciepły i niski.  
  
– Ja... Przepraszam za– –  
  
– Niee – przerwał mu Mundy. – To ja przepraszam. Za te wszystkie rzeczy, które powiedziałem. To było cholernie niesprawiedliwe, przez ostatnie miesiące każdej nocy myślałem o tym, jak wielkim kutasem wtedy byłem.  
  
– Przestań, miałeś rację. Rozpadałem się. Pozwalałem temu miastu wolno zabijać mnie od środka. Po prostu–– Po prostu nie zauważałem tego, aż do momentu kiedy ty o tym powiedziałeś. Byłem tak wkurzony... bo miałeś rację. – Wiele razy zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle udałoby mu się to odkryć, gdyby Australijczyk mu w tym nie pomógł.  
  
– To już przeszłość – odparł Mundy stanowczo. – Jak się miałeś przez cały ten czas? Wyglądasz dobrze, przystojny jak zwykle. – Poprawił wystający włos na głowie René i założył mu go za ucho.  
  
Francuz parsknął rozbawiony i postanowił nie wspominać o tym, że przytył jakieś dziesięć funtów od ostatniego razu, kiedy się widzieli. A wszystko przez to jedzenie, które sobie przyrządzał przez ostatni czas, by zapomnieć o swoim podłym samopoczuciu.  
  
– Właściwie było całkiem nieźle. Właśnie wybierałem się do mojej ulubionej restauracji, by świętować urodziny. Czterdzieste pierwsze, wybitnie przeciętne.  
  
– Wszystkiego Najlepszego. Co prawda nie kupiłem ci prezentu, ale mam nadzieję, że moja obecność jakoś to zrekompensuje.  
  
René zaśmiał się lekko i wreszcie poczuł, że jest w stanie uwolnić Mundy'ego ze szczelnego uścisku, by chociaż sprawdzić, czy mężczyzna jakkolwiek się zmienił przez cały ten czas. I tak, zmienił.  
  
Po pierwsze, zamiast starej kurtki miał teraz na sobie brązową, skórzaną. Pasowała mu o wiele lepiej.  
  
Po drugie obciął włosy bardzo krótko, prawie że na jeża. René uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, ściągnął zębami jedną z rękawiczek i przejechał dłonią po głowie Mundy'ego.  
  
– Jakoś inaczej.  
  
– Ano. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Moje uszy wyglądają teraz na dwa razy większe, jednak obcięcie się było lepsze od noszenia siatki na włosy.  
  
René posłał mu niezrozumiałe spojrzenie, ale zaraz po tym dostrzegł pojazd, którym przyjechał Australijczyk.  
  
Był wielkości małej ciężarówki, a na bokach miał poprzyklejane zdjęcia jedzenia – tu talerz z jajkami, tam z górą naleśników. Nawet lista menu. To... to...  
  
– To food truck – podpowiedział Mundy, widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie partnera. – Wymieniłem go za motocykl i własnoręcznie naprawiłem.  
  
Francuz podszedł kilka kroków, by mieć lepszy widok na ciężarówkę. Z boku znajdowało się duże okno przeznaczone dla klientów, które teraz było przykryte kawałem metalu. Wyglądało na dopiero co pomalowane i czyste, poznaczone jedynie gdzieniegdzie czasem, wiatrem i zmienną pogodą.  
  
– Głównie śniadania – kontynuował Mundy, szurając stopą w ciszy. – Potrafię przyrządzić parę przyzwoitych kanapek, jednak większość pieniędzy zarabiam w trakcie przerwy obiadowej. – Otworzył tył ciężarówki i popchnął podwójne drzwi, wchodząc do środka. Pojazd był na szczęście wystarczająco wysoki, by Australijczyk nie musiał się zginać. René zerknął do środka. Pod ścianą stała ogromna lodówka, nad którą znajdowała się długa lada, rozciągająca się od ściany do ściany. W rogu znajdował się nawet mały zlew. Pod drugą ścianą umiejscowiony był podgrzewacz i frytkownica oraz cztery małe palniki, a obok ekspres do kawy. Wszystko wydawało się być dokładnie na swoim miejscu.  
  
René uśmiechnął się.  
  
– Więc jesteś szefem kuchni.  
  
Mundy roześmiał się na jego słowa, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
  
– Coś ty. Jednak trzeba przyznać, że jakoś to wszystko działa i nikt się jeszcze nie skarżył. Wiesz, to dzięki tobie wpadłem na ten pomysł.  
  
– Nasze wspólne śniadania?  
  
Australijczyk skinął głową.  
  
– Chyba dobrze mi idzie z przyrządzeniem jajek, tak myślę. Mam nawet specjał dnia: dwa omlety, dwa plastry bekonu, dwa tosty i kawa. Sprzedaje się najlepiej. Wiem, niby nic nadzwyczajnego, jednak... daje mi to wiele frajdy no i utrzymuje przy życiu. I dzięki temu, że to ciężarówka, to zawsze mogę pojechać gdziekolwiek indziej, gdyby biznes przestał się kręcić.  
  
Mundy wyszedł z pojazdu i usiadł na zderzaku, łapiąc Francuza za rękę. René podszedł, stanął między kolanami mężczyzny i objął go za szyję. Australijczyk oparł głowę o jego klatkę piersiową, wsłuchując się w bicie jego serca z uśmiechem.  
  
– Chciałem... – zaczął Mundy, jednak od razu zamilkł, jakby chcąc znaleźć lepsze słowa. – Myślałem, że może... może moglibyśmy być razem.  
  
– Mundy.  
  
– Nie, naprawdę myślę, że to mogłoby się udać. Wcale nie musiałbyś wyjeżdżać, jednak ja też nie mógłbym zostać, bo to byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne. Jednak wpadłem na taki pomysł: a co gdybym pracował w innych miastach w ciągu tygodnia, a na weekendy przyjeżdżałbym tu? Mógłbym zostawić ciężarówkę w warsztacie DeGroota, więc nikt by się nawet nie dowiedział, że jestem w mieście. A podczas lata, kiedy nie pracujesz, moglibyśmy wyjechać na wakacje, do jakiegoś miłego miejsca, gdzie nikt by nas nie znał. Wcale nie jest tak źle, kiedy wyłoży się podłogę kocami...  
  
Wyglądał tak poważnie, że René nie miał serca mu przerywać.  
  
– To mogłoby się udać, prawda? Mógłbyś tu zostać, widywalibyśmy się całkiem często i... eh, posłuchaj mnie. Przepraszam. To trochę szurnięty pomysł, jednak miałem naprawdę wiele czasu, by to wszystko przemyśleć.  
  
– Nie, nie, to dobry plan. Za jednym wyjątkiem. Mam lepszy.  
  
– Tak?  
  
– Odnoszę szczere wrażenie, że Teufort już wystarczająco namieszał w moim życiu. Za to słyszałem, że Chicago to całkiem przyjemne miasto. Wiele restauracji poszukuje kucharza i jest sporo miejsc, w których mógłbyś sprzedawać swoje śniadania.  
  
Mundy wgapił się w niego. Dopiero po jakiejś minucie dotarło do niego, co właściwie René powiedział. Podskoczył gwałtownie i chwycił go w ramiona.  
  
– Tak? Poważnie?  
  
Francuz zaśmiał się, widząc jego żywiołową reakcję i skinął głową – oczywiście, że może wyjechać. To było tak proste, nawet jeśli uświadomienie sobie tego zajęło mu cholernie dużo czasu.  
  
– Naturalnie zabierze mi to chwilę. Muszę dokończyć wszystkie sprawy, poczekać do końca roku szkolnego i złożyć wypowiedzenie, i– – ooh!  
  
Mundy złapał go w niedźwiedzi uścisk, tak ciasno, że z René uszło całe powietrze.  
  
– Poczekam, poczekam na ciebie aż dokończysz wszystko, co tylko musisz. Poczekam. – Głos mu się załamał. Po chwili René poczuł, że mężczyzna pociąga nosem przy jego klatce piersiowej.  
  
– Hej, czy ty płaczesz? – zapytał.  
  
– Coś ty – odpowiedział mu Mundy.  
  
++++++  
  
Tej nocy René śnił o wszystkich tych rzeczach, które będzie mógł zobaczyć razem z Mundym, podrózując w jego zabawnie wyglądającej ciężarówce. Przed oczyma przewijały mu się różnorakie obrazy, wszystkie te miejsca, które razem odwiedzą, jedzenie, które zjedzą wspólnie, dźwięki, które usłyszą. Śnił o rozległych, górzystych przestrzeniach, o ciągnących się w nieskończoność drogach i milach asfaltu przecinających kwieciste łąki i pola z różnorakimi zbożami. Marzył o najlepszym śmieciowym żarciu, które zjeść można tylko u Mom 'n' Pop oraz o słonym wybrzeżnym powietrzu, które gryzło w nosie i rozwiewało włosy.  
  
Nie mógł się już doczekać. 

 

_Koniec._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks!  
> Mam nadzieję, że bawiliście się przy czytaniu tego tekstu równie mocno, co ja przy tłumaczeniu.  
> Do opowiadania powstał jeszcze mini-sequel, który również zamieszczę tu w przyszłości.


End file.
